


Sugarcoated (Hitoshi Shinsou x Reader)

by my-american-hero (meganbakugou_fanfic)



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is Shinsou Hitoshi's Father, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Big Brother Shinsou Hitoshi, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Hitoshi Shinsou is Eri's Big Bro, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Hitoshi Shinsou, POV Male Character, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Porn With Plot, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Shinsou Hitoshi x Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi | Eri, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Sweet, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teacher Shinsou Hitoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Shinsou Hitoshi, Villains, Wall Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 90,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganbakugou_fanfic/pseuds/my-american-hero
Summary: Hitoshi gets stuck caring for his 6 year old adopted little sister Eri for 3 months while their father Shouta goes on a mission. Between two jobs the hero can't manage the child on his own and has to seek out a helping hand prompting him to search for a live in sitter that can be there all the time when he can't, but who would be willing to do so?(Y/N) is a newly graduated culinary arts student with dreams of owning a bakery. But first she is forced to work a lousy job to pay off her student loans until she can find something better. The only good thing about her job is a certain purple haired hero that frequents the place and requests her specifically. Just as she thinks she can't take anymore an unexpected offer comes up from the customer saving her mental stability at least for three more months, but once she's not needed anymore, will the lavenderette really want to release her?*ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+ (EXCEPT ERI OF COURSE)*UPDATES EVERY OTHER WEEK.





	1. 1 | Sourpuss

"Wait, for how long?" 

A low and exhausted sounding voice sighed on the other end of the line, "3 months Hitoshi, you should be able to handle that." 

The purple haired hero groaned as he stood from his seat and exited the train he occupied and made his way down a familiar street. 

"You know I'm still working full-time at the agency until next month right? Even then when I start that teaching job, I'll still work at the agency every other weekend. There's two problems here, Eri gets out of school at what 1PM and then on weekends I work what am I supposed to do with her, I can't leave her alone or bring her along."

"You're her brother Hitoshi, I'm not going to just hand her off to someone we don't know. I don't leave for another week, so you have time to figure something out. Look for a nanny or someone to be there when you can't be, you have friends." Aizawa exclaimed through the speaker.

Was this man serious, dropping this bomb on him out of nowhere, how could he possibly find a nanny in just a week. "If I could even make that work, what about when I won't be coming home from my job until I don't even know when?"

"Ask them to board with you then, it's only 3 months. I take care of her 24/7, 7 days a week, with an extra hand you'll be fine. Now, I have to go, let me know when you find someone and don't forget about Sunday, your sister is looking forward to dinner." 

With that the call ended and Hitoshi shoved his phone back into his pocket with a sigh. In no time he had made it to the café he sought out and entered, the smell of sweet treats and coffee filling his nostrils and making his stress suddenly disappear. He was greeted by one of the familiar waitresses as he walked to his usual spot in the corner. Sitting down Hitoshi took his phone back out and scrolled through his contacts, hoping that one of his friends would seem somewhat suitable for the problem he now had. 

Running a hand through his wild violet locks he sighed, "Where the fuck am I going to find someone dumb enough to live with me and that little brat for 3 months?"

* * *

You sulked down the street with your hands in your coat pockets, listening to the music that flowed through the wire of your headphones as you ignored the now normal whistles and coo's from the men you passed. One guy held up a his hand and licked the back of it making you roll your eyes and flip him off. 

"I need this job, I need this job," you chanted quietly as you tried to pull down the short outfit you wore, hoping that by some magical way it would grow more fabric.

As you walked to your job you thought about how dehumanizing the short and somewhat revealing onyx colored maids outfit was. The hem of the dress hit you mid-thigh, revealing the garters that connected with your white stockings. A choker that resembled a collar with a bell adorned your throat and matching fluffy cat ears nestled in your (h/c) locks. " _I wonder if it's normal for every female college graduate to sink this low just to pay off their crippling student loans,_ " you thought to yourself nearing your place of work.

It was a lousy job at an animal-themed maid café but you had to live somehow until you found a better job. Since you majored in culinary arts and focused more on baking you figured a café to start out with would be perfect, you were a beast when it came to baking delicious sugarcoated treats; plus working at a fan-service type cafe would earn you even more money with tips. Which it did, but it also earned you a handsy boss, public humiliation, and unwanted attention during your walks to and from the establishment. At first you didn't know how long you'd manage but each day the nervousness and giving a fuck wore off.

You walked into the back door of the café and shuddered as a chilly wind slammed the metal door shut. 

"These outfits really are a health hazard in this weather Mr.Lee!" You snarled passing your tall dark-haired boss as you walked to your work locker. 

He chuckled, his dark eyes following you and drinking in your legs. 

"Well when you can come up with a solution of some sort, please feel free to bring your idea to my office," he retorted in that husky and wrongfully sexy voice of his, his hand ruffling your hair as he walked out of the room. 

"Tch, what a douche."

Removing your jacket and headphones, you put the items in the locker then closed it and went to the bathroom to look over yourself one last time before clocking in. 

"Oh (Y/N), good you're here! Shinsou is back!" 

Your coworker informed as she rounded the corner. Pouting your lips and looking towards the ceiling you wondered why the universe was tormenting you so suddenly. "I care why?" You groaned with a fake disgusted look. 

"Oh stop, you know why! Now hurry and clock in so you can wait on him."

Nodding and waving her away you went to the bathroom and primped your hair. Looking at your reflection you whined seeing how your cheeks were already flustered and feeling that your heart was already beating faster than humanly possible. This happened every time that cursed name was brought up,  _Hitoshi Shinsou_.

Taking deep breaths you calmed down and straightened your outfit and mentally prepared yourself. Since you started working at the café, Hitoshi seemed to take a liking to you and you grew friendly with each other. It was odd though how so alike you were, some days you'd butt heads and others you'd get along just fine. It was an strange relationship but he tipped really well and he was easy on the eyes, the worst of it though was how he had this hold and affect on you that you couldn't really explain and it drove you mad making him the bane of your existence.

You sighed and walked out of the bathroom then to the door that separated the café floor from the locker room, you cracked open the door and peered around it until you found those crazy purple locks making your heart flutter. At the same time matching eyes looked up and straight in your direction as they smiled, you fully looked at his face and saw a smug grin on his lips as he mouthed what seemed to be a short and simple 'Hi'.

Just as you were about to fully open the door and exit, it was pushed closed and a force pushed you against the surface of the it. Gritting your teeth the blood started to boil in you from the feeling of hands trailing down your hips and playing with the straps of your garters. 

"You know, I think that hero really likes you kitten," a hot and disgusting voice whispered in your ear. 

"What the fuck does it matter to you," you hissed and elbowed the man making him chuckle and retract. 

"Nothing really, now run along and make him happy." 

Rolling your eyes you readjusted the now frazzled attire and looked at your boss with hate filled eyes. "Whatever you say creep!" 

Mr. Lee tilted his head and smiled smugly, "I'm sorry what was that kitten?"

"Yes sir!"

The sound of heels and a bell coming closer made Hitoshi look up from his phone and to the cute waitress he had been expecting. His purple brows quirked though as he saw an aggravated look on your face, " _So, it's one of those days for both of us huh._ " You finally stood before him and crossed your arms behind your back and looked at him with a tilt of your head. 

"What do you want today?" 

Hitoshi chuckled and crossed his arms on the table, giving you a sly smile. "Hello to you too sourpuss!"


	2. 2 | Cabbage Patch

"Stop calling me that you damn cabbage patch kid!" 

Hitoshi quirked a brow and held up a hand making a paw and hissed at you imitating an angry cat. You bit your lip to keep a smile from forming but his violet brows rose and fell as he desperately tried to coax it out of you. You then chuckled and let the emotion go, giving him a bright grin. 

"That's better," he stated and smiled as well. 

You internally cursed the hero, you wanted to stay mad at the world but it never failed that no matter how shitty of a boss or job you had, your day always got better when Hitoshi showed up.

"Alright Toshi, you want the usual?" The man nodded and added that he also wanted something sweet and to surprise him. Nodding you turned on your painful heels and walked towards the counter to get his order made. As you brewed some fresh coffee for him you looked at all the sweet treats on display, trying to pick the perfect one. Your eyes fell on a small sponge cake that was iced with purple buttercream frosting and smiled, "That's the one!"

A few minutes later you walked back just as Shinsou was getting done with a phone call, he looked extremely stressed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Here you go Toshi." 

Gently you sat down his cup of black coffee and the small plate with his treat on it, he looked at it and smiled then thanked you graciously. You hugged the platter to your chest and tilted your head. "You okay hero?" 

Shinsou looked up at you as he drank from his cup then shrugged his shoulders. "I just got a huge issue dumped on my shoulders today that I'm trying to sort out. I'll figure it out though, thanks for asking. What about you huh? You seemed a little off when you came out."

"It's nothing Hitoshi, just work stuff." 

The door that you walked out of a few minutes ago suddenly swung open and your boss walked out, making you turn and watch him like a hawk. He waved to Hitoshi, the hero made a face and looked at you, he could see your body go stiff and your fingers dig into the platter you held, eyes never leaving him. Once he went back to where he came from you relaxed. You've mentioned to Shinsou before about how Lee could be inappropriate with his words and looks, it made his skin crawl to think that you still returned to the place in spite of what you possibly endured. 

"Did he do something to you?"

You swallowed harshly and turned to look at him, faking a smile and waving a hand. "I can handle myself Toshi." 

The purple haired man furrowed his brow and shook his head, "I don't understand why you keep coming back here (Y/N)." 

You scoffed and shook your head.

 "Why do you," you snapped back with an annoyed tone. Hitoshi grunted and narrowed his eyes at you, your own rolling as someone in the background hissed. "Why do any of you come back here huh? I know it's not for the coffee and shitty food, it's because of this!" You motioned to your ensemble and down your hips. "I'll admit, I dread coming here every day Toshi, do you think I like dealing with that disgusting piece of shit back there putting his hands on me? Do you think I like all the whistles and attention I get walking back and forth from my shitty apartment that I'm this close to getting evicted from? The pay here isn't great but idiots like that keep coming back and they tip well, well enough for me to live off of."

As you stared down a defeated Shinsou, your coworker called out for help. Groaning you straightened the cat ears on your head and waved her off yelling that you'd be right over.

 "Here's your check, you can pay at the counter when you leave. Have a good day, and be safe. I don't need to hear about you doing something stupid and making me feel even more like shit for that." 

Hitoshi nodded and you stormed off, throwing your hands up at the clutz behind the counter as coffee overflowed from one of the machines.

The rest of his stay Shinsou eyed you, always making sure to look elsewhere when you'd look his way. You really tore him a new one with that rant. Even if you were quirkless you were still so powerful with just your words and body language. Always looking so adorable and innocent one second then turning into someone he didn't want to fuck with the next. It drove him insane how your personality and looks would lure him in even more each time he stopped by. Then the thought of your boss even remotely putting his hands on you made his blood boil, even if he didn't have feelings for you it would still piss him off knowing that any man was assaulting his own employees.

" _Why do you?_ " The question echoed in his head. Before you worked there it really was just for the coffee plus the place was in between work and his own place. Then you came along, you were cute and feisty, not to mention you took on the costume of his favorite animal. It's like fate was just slapping him in the face. The more he came by and saw you, the more he seemed to crave you and want nothing but the best for you. If only he could take you away from this shitty establishment, find you a better job himself. 

"Wait - hold on," he mumbled to himself. 

A grin crept on his face and he looked up at you, your eyes seemed to meet his and you gave him an annoyed look. Shinsou crossed his arms leaning on the table and motioned you over, your eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Just get the fuck over here you little brat!"

In no time you were standing before him and smirking. "What did you call me? Did you not get enough a minute ago or do you wa –"

"As much as I love watching your mouth run, can you please just shut up for 1 minute!" 

Just like that your lips ceased all movements and noise and your cheeks blushed. 

"Thank you! Now sit down, I have a proposition I want to make!"

* * *

 

"Okay, hold up, I didn't know Eraserhead had kids!" 

"Is that really all you took from that?" Hitoshi asked with a smile, it made you chuckle. 

The man had ran you through the situation he was in and what he needed. You've babysat before in high-school so it wouldn't be a daunting task to do, but living with him for 3 months, rent free and still getting paid? 

"What's the catch Toshi? Is this some weird kink you have or something? Wanting a nanny to shack up with until you get your kicks?" 

Shinsou rolled his eyes and flicked your forehead. "Get your mind out of the gutter! I have my kinks but this isn't one of them. There's no catch (Y/N), I genuinely need your help and to be honest there's no one else I'd trust around my little sister."

"Hitoshi, you only know the work me. You don't know what I do in my own time, what if I'm like a psycho or something?" 

Of course you weren't, if anything you were a very boring person. When you weren't working you just stayed home and binged watched TV, went out to parks and shops alone, baked your little heart out in your crummy kitchen. To be honest, you were the perfect nanny, any kid would love you. 

"My job is to catch psycho's sweetheart, I've gone through extensive training and classes learning how to pick them out of any crowd and you are not one of them. If anything you're probably just a sweet little wuss-puss and nerd down to your core!" 

You chuckled at his on point assumption but you wouldn't admit that he was right. 

"Okay, say I agree. I've never met your little sister, what if she doesn't like me, you know how kids can be." 

Hitoshi hummed in agreement then snapped his fingers.

"If you aren't working this weekend, then let me bring you over to meet her. I drop by Shouta's house every Sunday to have dinner with them and it would be the perfect opportunity for all of you to meet!" 

You looked at the hero with an unsure face and flat lips, it really was a great offer and really did sound alluring, but could you both handle living together, you obviously drove each other crazy at times and man you could only imagine all the sexual tension, annoying jabs and jokes and all while a child was present. 

" _Wait what? What's that face?_ " You questioned internally as Hitoshi looked at you with massive puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips, it was too adorable he looked so soft. 

"How about we let her decide, she is the one we'll both be looking after anyway. Sunday is only like two days away right? It'll give me time to think it over and get my stuff situated if I do decide to accept your offer on the chance that little Eri-chan wants me to. Plus, I'll have to give that asshole I work for a least a few days' notice, he doesn't deserve an entire week, I wouldn't mind seeing him squirm."

"Okay, I can live with that! Here put your number in my phone and we can keep in touch and I'll pick you up Sunday." 

Hitoshi handed you his slim device and you chuckled as you typed in your information. 

"Is this all just some elaborate plan to get my number Toshi?" 

The hero grinned and pinched your cheek making you nip at him but he was too fast at pulling away. You were then called out to once again by your coworkers and groaned. Hitoshi shoved his phone back into his pocket and stood from his seat then handed you money. 

"I should be going anyway, I'm distracting you too much. Here, keep the change and I'll text you later." 

Before you could look at how much he handed you, he closed up your fingers that held it, holding your hand in his smiling and ruffled your hair with a 'goodbye' then was out the door. You looked down to see $25 in your hand making you roll your eyes and chuckle since his bill was only $10. Either he gave you the wrong amount or he really did like you that much. "Damn cabbage patch!"

For the rest of the evening your shift went by. It was now 9PM, that blessed hour meaning you were able to close up the café and get ready to head home. You and your coworker cleaned up the place and turned out the lights as you headed for the locker room. Sighing you pulled off the cat ears and removed your heels, already feeling 10x better. Digging in your locker you pulled out some flats and the rest of your stuff, your coworkers waved goodbye and slipped out leaving you alone for just a second as you did last minute checks before heading out.

"You and that hero seem to be getting closer, I'm guessing he left very satisfied." 

Locking the door that connected the locker room and café, you then turned around only to be trapped between two strong arms and a pair of lustful brown eyes. If the man wasn't so disgusting you may be attracted to him you thought then scolded yourself and made an upturned face. His hand went to touch your face but you slapped it away. "Fuck off Lee! I'm going home!"

His hands then pinned your wrists to the door with so much strength it made you hiss. 

"You know, customers aren't supposed to touch you girls." He breathed out and brushed his nose up your neck, one hand holding your wrists together as the other hooked a finger under the strap that connected your stockings to your garter and snapped it on your skin. 

"I'm sure our boss isn't supposed to touch us either, it's called sexual misconduct you asshole!"

 His hand then gripped your chin, making you looked him dead in the eyes. 

"You're lucky that I find you so cute or else that filthy mouth of yours would cause a lot of trouble for you." His grip on your wrists squeezed tighter making tears prick up in the corners of your eyes, but you refused to let them fall.

A gasp then left your mouth as you felt him placing a knee between your legs, pressing it up against your core. Gritting your teeth you jerked your head away from his hand and looked at the ground. His finger then ghosted down your throat and to your cleavage making you whimper.

"P-please Mr. Lee, just let me go home." 

Just like that your hands were released and your body was devoid of all his burning touches. You slid down to your knees covering your face trying to hide a sob as you were defeated. Lee's footsteps were heard heading towards the exit.

"Have a good weekend off kitten, I'll see you Monday."

Rubbing your now bruised wrists and crying, you phone went off with a 'ping'. You wiped your eyes and pulled out the phone and saw a picture was sent to you with a text from an unknown number. You opened the picture first and it made you realize who was texting you. Your eyes then scrolled down to the message and a snort escaped from the back of your throat as your tears of sadness turned into tears of laughter.

**TOSHI** :  _I look absolutely nothing like this you little shit! -_-_

__


	3. 3 | Got Your Tongue

Your weekend off flew by, Friday night and the entire day and night of Saturday were a blur as you felt numb and empty since leaving work that dreadful night. Your body never left the place you called home, staying in pajamas and blankly staring at a tv screen. Your mind would wake up enough when your stomach growled, demanding to be fed, other than that you spent all these hours in a daze. Sunday morning came, the sound of your phone jolting you awake as the blanket covered your head and you smacked your dry lips. The ringtone was loud and made you wince as the piercing music rang throughout the quiet bedroom. Groaning and stretching out, your fingers grasped at the device.

"It's fucking 8am! Does he not sleep in," you growled with a sleepy voice as you hit answer, face falling back into the pillow as you sat on your knees, butt perked in the air.

"Hello?"

An attractive chuckle came from the other end. "Don't you have the cutest sleepy voice!"

"It's too early Toshi, stop trying to suck up! What do you want?"

"I wanted to remind you that you have a job interview today with a little girl, not very tall, white long hair, ruby red eyes and a little horn?"

You couldn't help but giggle, being the first genuine emotion you shed all weekend. Something about Hitoshi's voice and how he talked soothed you.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! What time will you be here?"

"Well that all depends on how far away you are from my location at the moment!"

You shot up even more out of bed with an exasperated " _What!_ "

"Why - you said dinner! Isn't dinner like around 5-6PM? Are you a bunch of hobbits or something? Gotta eat your second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon?"

Hitoshi let out a hearty laugh. "You really are too fucking cute, I knew you were a nerd! I'm coming to get you so we can go grocery shopping and put together some kind of treat so you can win the kid over! I'm trying to help you out here sweetness!"

Pulling your knees to your chest and pulling the thick blanket over your head, you sat there groaning. After not moving a single fucking muscle all weekend, unless to eat, change the channel, or use the bathroom, you weren't ready to go back out into the world. The hero waited patiently on the phone, clicking his tongue as you whined out his name.

"I'll feed you!" He replied in a singsong tone.

Quirking your brow, a grin spread. Little did the hero know, you could put away some food, this little offer he would quickly regret.

"Okay, I'll text you my address!"

* * *

 

Checking yourself in the mirror a giddy smile crossed your face and you pushed your cheeks down trying to force it away. " _It's just a few hours with him...well more than a few hours. Pull yourself together! You need this job,_ " you chanted mentally, pointing in the mirror. The phone on your bed pinged and you picked it up to read the message. Quickly, you checked yourself over again, wearing a plain dark grey knit sweater and dark jeans with a brown beanie covering your ears. You skipped off, grabbing your bag and phone then ran out the door, locking it behind you.

Once downstairs it wasn't hard to pick out that familiar set of wild purple locks outside the door. Taking a breathe you calmed down, not wanting to look too excited to see the hero. Before you could exit out the door though he turned around and saw you, a smile instantly plastering on his strong, pale features.

"Goddammit," you said defeated with a grin and walked outside to him. That reaction melting your heart and sending an already finishing blow to it.

"Hey sweetness! It's strange seeing you in normal clothes!" 

The hero cheered as he brushed a lock of your hair out of your mouth from the wind blowing it. His fingers brushed your lips and cheek, making you blush at the contact. Hitoshi smirked, knowing damn good and well he was the reason for your pink cheeks. Smirking, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and started walking with you along side him. You didn't say much, which was weird for you, at work the two of you went at it constantly. The hero looked down on you then lowered his head, his lips barely grazing your ear.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Oh my god, fuck off with the cat jokes Toshi!" You finally with a grin and elbowed his side.

His hand around your shoulder patted your head, bringing it closer into him as he placed an unexpected kiss to your beanie. "There she is!"

Rolling your eyes, the two of you walked along until hitting the train station were you boarded and headed towards the grocery store. On the way Hitoshi let you know more about his little sister. You learned about her powerful and impressive quirk and how she came into Aizawa's care. It was a dark story and you were grateful yourself that the pro hero took in the child. Hitoshi seemed to glow while telling you stories of how she loves to play hide and seek, how she never leaves him alone when they are together and her love for sweets! You figured the two of you would get along, there were so many easy and fun treats that you already thought of to make with Eri.

"What's her favorite food," you asked.

"Apples, the kid loves apples!"

"Oh, I have the perfect idea then! It's really simple too, so it won't take us long to make!"

"Us?" Hitoshi quirked a brow looking at you with a smirk.

"Yes ' _us_ '! I may wait on you hand and foot at that café, but if Eri likes me and I take this job, then I won't be your waitress anymore. We'll be equals and work as a team to take care of her. In fact, the second I leave that god awful place, I'm burning that stupid outfit." You looked away and out the window, mood shifting as you tugged the sleeves of your sweater.

Hitoshi noticed, frowning a bit trying to think of what to say to lighten the mood and get a smile of you again. He knew talking about your job was sometimes a sore subject, either you'd joke and play about it or get defensive. You definitely weren't always easy to read, keeping the hero on his toes, but he liked the challenge and it helped him learn more about you, a subject he could never seem to get enough knowledge about. Finally he smirked, growing the courage to take his next fun poke at you, unsure what reaction he might get. His foot knocked into yours that dangled from the seat, making you looked at him and hum in response.

"Well, can I request you keep the ears and collar?"

Your (e/c) hues narrowed as a smile played on your lips. "Why?"

"Hmm, just because, they may come in handy down the road...you know with the kid, yeah! You see she likes to play dress up sometimes and you just make for a convincing little cat!"

You hummed an exaggerated " _mhm_ " and smirked. Suddenly, you swung your legs around, plopping them into his lap and leaning your face close to his. Hitoshi seemed to stiffen as your breath fanned his cheek. You smelled sweet, like always, indulgent and intoxicating, it's like you were a bakery all in yourself.

"Good thing I like to play dress up too, maybe one night just me and you can play together?"

Shinsou's cheeks were now the ones violently blushing, he choked on a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and giving you one of those lazy yet seductive grins, trying to think of something to clap back with but it looked like he was defeated. You leaned in even closer, barely brushing your lips against his ear lobe as he had done earlier.

"Cat got your tongue, Hitoshi?" Your seductive tone now turning into a giggle.

The hero rolled his eyes and groaned, unsure of if he found the way his name fell from you lips as sexy or cute. Using his fingertips, Hitoshi pushed your face away. He could dish out the teasing, but he had a hard time taking it himself. Girls in his past could never make him blush or make his mind go completely blank the way you did, it was infuriating at times, the effect you had on him, but a good infuriating.

Accepting his defeat Hitoshi smiled and shook his head, one hand then rested on your legs that still laid in his lap, thumb brushing over the fabric and he relaxed against the seat, one arm laying across the back of it as he made himself comfortable. Obvious that he didn't mind the close contact you smiled back, leaning onto the wall of the train behind you and crossing your arms, glowing in your victory.

"You're going to be my undoing (Y/N), I can already tell."


	4. 4 | Candy Apples

"Hey, stop dipping off for free samples! Didn't you have enough pancakes!"

You turned your head with wide eyes as you were caught, a cookie pressed to your lips before you hurried and shoved it in your mouth as Hitoshi stormed towards you. You waved at the employee attending the cart and went to run in the opposite direction until a strong hand clutched the back of your sweater pulling you backwards as an inhuman noise escaped your mouth.

"You're the fucking hobbit here, you know that? Give me your hand, no more until what –" the hero looked at his watch to see it was only almost noon, according to Hobbit meal times the next meal was lunch, "Until 3PM!"

Your hand was eagerly taken into his as he turned you around, making you smile and interlock your fingers with his. He looked down at your hands laced together so intimately and smirked.

"And you said I'm a nerd? How do you know Hobbit meal times Toshi," you replied, mouth still full of ooey gooey cookie goodness.

"Shut up and let's go you halfling!"

With a smile you did as told and continued around the market with the purple haired hero, searching and finding all the items you needed to make a special treat for Eri-chan. Even after leaving the market, Hitoshi still never released your hand from his but you didn't complain. It was nice and comforting. Together you boarded a train once again then headed back to your place. Once in your apartment, Hitoshi helped to unpack the groceries and you sat all your ingredients up nice and neatly on the kitchen counter. You looked over it all, pointing and counting to make sure everything was there. "Corn syrup, sugar, food coloring, water and apples!"

Hitoshi was standing next to you, watching as you meticulously measured everything. It was cute to him how precise you were, making sure the sugar was even in the measuring cup and sizing up all the apples side by side only choosing ones that matched. Your eyes then looked at him and you smirked.

"Make yourself useful hero and wash these for me!"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled and grabbed the apples you motioned to.

You went to a cabinet and bent over, searching for a pan. Hitoshi couldn't help but look and stare with a devious grin. It was taking everything in him to not reach over and just smack your behind for the fun of it. After he finished washing the apples, you told him to dry them then to line the cookie sheet you took out with some wax paper, followed by impaling the apples with the sticks you purchased.

"Once I get this to a good boiling point, we'll have to work fast before the temperature drops."

"What happens if it drops?"

"Then the coating on the apples won't be a clean and pretty."

"You're a bit of a perfectionist huh?" Shinsou asked with one of those attractive half grins.

You smiled and shrugged your shoulders, pouring the syrup, sugar and water into a saucepan then stirring it. "I like to produce quality shit, sue me. When I have my own bakery, I refuse to put out less than perfect products."

"That admirable. I'm sure when that happens, you'll be the one everyone comes to. And I'll become one of your regulars, all over again."

"Thanks for the warning," you snickered and stuck your tongue out at Hitoshi.

Only a few short minutes went by, Shinsou was leaning on the counter scrolling through his phone. He'd steal looks at you every now and then. You were so cute to him, especially in this moment all focused on your task. Your hair in a clip and the tip of your tongue between your teeth. Smirking, the lavenderette opened the camera on his phone and snapped a candid picture. You looked over at the sound of the shutter and growled.

"You're lucky I have to constantly stir this, or else!"

Hitoshi chuckled then stood straight and leaned in closer to you, his fingers brushed back a few flyaway strands of your hair. The two of you had grown quickly comfortable with being in close quarters of each other since that morning.

"Or else what sweetness, you gonna scratch me with those cute little claws?"

"You'd enjoy that too much Toshi! Now shut up and hand me the food coloring," you replied bumping your hip into him and removing the saucepan from the burner.

The man did as instructed. You took the small bottle from him and undid the cap, squeezing a decent amount of the dye into the clear and boiling mixture. Stirring in the color, the substance then turned a glossy ruby red. Hitoshi got closer, genuinely curious now as he looked more at your handy work. The sweet and sugary scent filled his nostrils making him hum and sigh. It smelt like you actually and it made him salivate.

"Okay you hand me the apples, I'll dip them then hand them back and you place them on the wax paper. Easy enough for you?"

"Psh, I got this woman!"

You smiled and opened up your palm to him, looking at the mixture you stirred. Hitoshi handed you an apple and you took it, then tilted the saucepan on its side and dipped the fruit into the pool of thick boiling candy. After completely coating the apple, you removed it and let it hang for a bit as the excess liquid roll off and then handed it to the hero. Together you repeated the process until all 6 apples were done. Shinsou looked at the finished products and awed at them. The apples shined and gleamed. You went about cleaning up the dishes, then adding the now sticky covered saucepan to a pool of hot water to let it soak.

"She's going to love these (Y/N), you're extremely kind for doing this."

"It's something I enjoy doing, if she likes me then I'll just have more reasons to bake and practice my skills. Halloween is coming up, and I love making treats for that holiday!"

Hitoshi took a picture of the apples, then put the device back in his pocket. He looked at you leaning against the sink and fidgeting with your nails, not exactly paying attention to him. As he went to look away he noticed your sleeves were rolled up and saw bruises around both your wrists. Quickly he was planted in front of you, taking your right forearm in his grasp and inspecting your tarnished skin. A curse slipped from your lips as you tried to pull your limb free but he only moved his grip to your elbow as his free hand took hold of your palm so he had more control. The marks looked as if they were fading, alarming him that you had them for a few days now. His mind flashed back to how on edge you looked when your boss Mr. Lee was around then he remembered you saying the man could get handsy. The blood in Hitoshi's body started to boil and his grit his teeth.

"Did that piece of shit do this?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine Toshi, I can handle –"

"You're not going back there," Hitoshi's sharp and low voice cut you off.

His eyes looked into yours, the purple hues burning with fire. Your brows furrowed and you clicked your tongue, narrowing your own eyes at him.

"You're not my fucking father or something, plus if tonight goes well then I won't have to deal with him for much longer."

"No, I'm not your father, but I am your friend and I care for you and for your safety, a lot actually. If he has the balls to do this, what's to stop him from going further next time (Y/N)? He obviously has no morals or sense of boundaries, your news of quitting would probably set him off. I'm not letting you return to a place like that, not if it means putting you in danger."

You looked away with a sigh. It wasn't like you wanted to go back, that asshole who was your boss was the reason you hadn't even left your apartment all weekend. Of course if you didn't need the money, you would've never went back the first time the man ever said something inappropriate to you, but that was just how life was for you. You suffered and fought through all the bullshit, whatever it takes to get to your end goal, your dream. Your (e/c) hues looked back to Hitoshi, his grip on you loosened. Your free hand rubbed the back of your neck and you shrugged.

"I really appreciate your concern Hitoshi, I get that it's your job to care about other's safety, but I can't just not return. I still need to get at least that last paycheck and it's not professional, like it won't look good on future resumes and applications to just up and leave my place of work without notice, no matter the reason."

"Then give me your schedule and I'll accompany you to and from, and wait on you. I have a lot of vacation days saved up, I can afford to at least do that for a few days until you quit and come to work as Eri's babysitter."

"That's a little overboard Toshi, I'm not the only citizen that needs protection you know?"

The purple haired hero smirked finally releasing your elbow but still holding your hand. He looked at the bruise on your skin and shook his head, then softly kissed it. You felt your heart beat fast and flutter, as your cheeks heated up.

"True, but you're the only citizen I care about protecting at the moment. I'm not going to let the person I like and have feelings for get hurt more than she already has, not if I can help it."

You grunted and tried to reply but weren't really sure what to say. It was news to you that the hero actually had legit feelings for you besides friendly teasing and flirting, if anything you figured the two of you would just be a small fling but the way his tone was when he confessed and the look in his violet hues said different. It was sweet actually and made butterflies dance around in your stomach. You liked the hero as well but never put any more effort into the thought of an actual relationship blossoming between the two of you. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though, he drove you nuts but always ended up flattering you, you enjoyed the time with him and he did make you feel safe and warm.

Hitoshi then released your hand and stepped closer, making your breathing hitch in your throat as his face leaned in. You screwed your eyes shut for some reason, unaware of what his next move was. It had been since before you started college that you dated or had a relationship. Getting your degree and pursuing your dreams came first and you had no time for boys so this was like learning to walk all over again. A deep chuckle made your eyes open and you felt warm lips on your forehead, instantly making your body relax.

"I'm sorry if that was a little too forward but I couldn't resist and you didn't exactly stop me. If I ever make you feel uncomfortable though (Y/N), I want you to let me know okay?"

You smirked and nodded. Unlike how your boss made you feel, when Hitoshi made such advances they didn't fill you with fear. Being around the hero was just the opposite, nothing he ever did made you feel uncomfortable and you wanted to make him aware of it. Standing on the tips of your toes you placed a soft peck to Hitoshi's cheek then cupped it with your hand, brushing your thumb over the spot. The man beamed at you and melted into your touch like some kind of kitten, his hand reaching up to rest over yours. It was the cutest he's ever looked and you screamed internally.

"How about we finish up here little halfling, then head out. Shouta's place is a good ways away and if I'm late then I won't hear the end of it from that little brat **.** "

You nodded and smile, retracting your hand and the hero then ruffled your hair. Hitoshi watched as you went about plating the candy apples on a fancy platter and quirked a brow at how much effort you into just presentation, he really did admire the heart you put into your baking. All day long he found more and more things he started to adore about you. To him this was much better than having to see you unhappy in a silly, yet still cute outfit, at a place you loathed. He could get used to seeing a genuine smile from you and he was more than excited to show you off to the only other girl that mattered in his life. As he continued watching, you then turned around with a smile.

"Alright Toshi, let's go see Eri-chan!"


	5. 5 | Eri

"I'm sorry but why did we take a train earlier if you had a damn vehicle?"

Hitoshi smirked as he pulled the black jeep off the curve and into traffic, then took out his phone and handed it to you. You took it and gave him a look.

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Text Shouta for me, tell him we're on our way. And to answer your question, I didn't feel like wasting the gas for such a short trip."

"I guess that makes sense. I didn't take you for such a cautious driver Toshi."

"Well, I can't be breaking the law, I am a pro-hero. Plus, I have precious cargo," he looked at you and winked making a blush cross your face, "Can't let anything happen to those apples!"

Rolling your eyes, you then punched the hero in his arm for being such a prick. After texting his father, you placed the phone in the cup holder and crossed your legs in the seat that was massive to you. It was nice and warm in the vehicle compared to the chilly temperature outside which only dropped with each hour, and it smelled extremely good, like a clean leather. At first the drive was quiet as the two of you drove out of the city and more into the outskirts. You huffed and puffed, not really content with the silence and Hitoshi could tell.

"If you have music, you can link your phone and play it, I don't mind, you seem a little restless."

The permission was all you needed, quickly taking your phone out you didn't need to ask questions on how to set up the Bluetooth, you were extremely tech savvy. You asked if the hero had a preference in genre but he didn't, apparently he liked everything.

"Okay then, I'll just hit shuffle and you tell me when to stop!"

The hero nodded. Soon music filled the speakers and ' _Let Live_ ' by Of Mice & Men came on, the intro was a mans singing then guitar riffs and heavy drums came in followed by screaming. Shinsou glanced in your direction with a confused look and he laughed.

"I didn't exactly have you pegged as a fan of screamo but it explains a lot."

"I listen to all kinds of genres Toshi, I'm no one trick pony! So yay or nay?"

With a smile the hero shrugged his shoulders and thought then shook his head 'no'. You giggled and changed the song, you went through multiple artists until one song started to play. You stifled down a squeal and Hitoshi glanced your way.

"Sorry, I can't skip this song Toshi, it would be a sin!"

He laughed and turned it up for you, only to have his ears met with you singing along...in Korean? Then rapping as you danced in your seat. All he could decipher was " _cruisin' like Nemo._ " He'd go between keeping his eyes on the road and then on you. It was a completely new side that he's never seen and he really loved it. You'd gesture to him, wink, basically just putting on an entire show. The hero couldn't keep a smile off his face or hold back his chuckles.

" _Yolo yolo yolo yo, where the party yah? Tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem,_ " you sang out bouncing in the seat.

Once the song was over he let go of the steering wheel, using his knee to drive it, and clapped his hands. You blushed, but not because of embarrassment, if anything you were extremely comfortable acting a complete fool in front of the hero. Smiling you leaned forward bowing and waving your hand like some pageant queen.

"I'm speechless, can I get an encore later, please!"

"Shut up Toshi, stop teasing!"

"Oh sweetness, you'll know when I'm teasing," he flashed a smug and lazy smile, the kind that made your heart flutter and body heat up.

"Like I said, shut up!" You replied, rolling your eyes and looking out the window a small smile hidden on your face.

The total drive-time from your place to Shouta's was about 20 minutes, you couldn't imagine the commute the pro-hero had to make going back and forth from his teaching job, no wonder he looked so fucking exhausted all the time. You were immersed in scrolling through your device, giggling at different memes until the jeep came to a soft stop. Your (e/c) hues looked up to see you were parked outside of a really cozy and decently sized house. Hitoshi was quick to get out as he walked over to open the door for you, your heart started to race and you felt sick to your stomach.

The hero opened the door and jumped back as he saw your face pale. You sighed and put your face into your lap, hands hanging from the back of your head as you groaned, feet tapping anxiously. Shinsou softly smiled and stepped closer. The jeep was a decent ways up from the ground, you practically had to jump into it with his help before leaving. His hand softly rubbed your back and the free one ran through your (h/c) locks.

"Toshi, I can't do this, I'm going to fuck something up I just know it."

"Listen to me (Y/N), you're making this out to be bigger than it really is. It's just dinner with my father and little sister, letting Eri get a feel for you. From what I've seen today, you two will get along splendidly. You both love sweets, you can both be little pains in the ass and you just so happen to like her favorite k-pop group."

"She likes BTS?" Your head popped up, locks of hair cascading and covering your eyes that seemed to sparkle at the mention of the boy band.

"Yes, I thought I recognized that song you danced to earlier. She tries to tell me about them all the time and I have no idea what she's talking about. She speaks this gibberish about a cookie and tea?"

You couldn't help but snort, face falling back into your lap and shoulders shaking from the laughter. Hitoshi knew you were making fun of him but he smiled, happy to see your mood perk back up. His hand cupped your chin and made you look up at him.

"You'll be fine sweetness, I'll be right by your side if you need anything. Just be unapologetically you and the kid will fall in love."

You breathed out your nose and sat up, nodding your head with a determined look. Shinsou chuckled and grabbed your hips to help you out of the tall vehicle, he ushered you to walk up the concrete path to the front door while he grabbed the apples from the backseat. Doing so you psyched yourself up. " _You've got this (Y/N), it's just a kid. A really, really, important kid, somewhat dangerous kid but still...just a kid._ "

"Alright gorgeous, let's get inside, it's starting to fucking freeze out here!"

"Hold my hand," you unconsciously blurted out. A blush crossed your cheeks and you looked at the ground. "Uh – please...hold my hand."

In record time Hitoshi slipped your small hand into his, his long fingers intertwined with yours and he squeezed. You smiled and let out a relieved breath, stress and anxiety instantly melting from your body. He walked you to the door and went to turn the handle making you stop him with a free hand.

"Toshi, don't you fucking knock!"

"Uh – no, this is technically my second home!"

You backed off and rubbed the back of your neck with a sheepish grin, Shinsou laughed and mentioned yet again how cute you were then continued to open the door. Walking in the temperature instantly changed, it felt like a massive blanket was instantly wrapped around you and it was so cozy. The air smelled heavenly, your nose rising up as you inhaled deeply.

"Oh man, that smells so good!"

"Sucking up already?"

A deep and monotone voice made you squeak like a mouse and jump back. Your eyes averted to the direction of the voice and landed on Aizawa. You've seen him before in the media but never in real life, his hair was tied back and face cleanly shaven, besides the bags under his eyes he didn't look as dead as you thought. To be his adoptive father, Shouta and Shinsou bared an eerie resemblance with each other, maybe it was just their tired expressions though. Hitoshi tugging on your hand made you come back to reality and your feet started following along with him towards the kitchen. It wasn't anything extravagant but it was bigger than your shitty one, your eyes sparkled at the appliances, the double ovens built into the wall, all the counter space! Completely in your own world Shouta quirked a dark brow and looked at his adopted son.

"She okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's perfectly fine. (Y/N)'s a baker, so stuff like kitchens tend to make her go all heart eyes."

"Hmm, Eri should take to her quickly then, especially with those!" Aizawa nodded to the platter of apples Shinsou placed on the counter.

The hero smiled and squeezed your hand as he informed Aizawa how you went out of your way to make them just for this occasion. You rolled your eyes at his praising and bragging, as if you were his girlfriend he loved to show off or something. It was flattering but you didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Where is the little turd anyway?" Shinsou asked. Aizawa informed him that the girl could be found in her room.

Hitoshi pulled you along out of the kitchen and back by the front door. He removed his shoes and held out his hands still bent over and looked up at you. " _Does he want to take my shoes off?_ " He smirked, getting tired of waiting and took your calf in his hand while the other slid off your shoe then did so with the opposite side. You could only watch, it's like you were a child. He then removed the coat you wore over the sweater and removed his own jacket, placing them on a rack then took your hand in his again and lead you upstairs.

"Uh – thanks," you questioned as you walked.

"Sorry, I just have this urge to take care of you."

Pouting your lips and blushing at his words, your heart also soared. After rounding the corner at the top of the stairs the hero lead you down the hall to a door then knocked on it. The pitter patter of feet could be heard running around but no other sound came and the door didn't open. Hitoshi smiled and turned to you, he raised the hand he held to his lips and kissed the back of it then let go and pinched your cheek making you giggle. The hero thought of how difficult these next 3 months would be, having to divide his attention between two of the cutest faces.

"Give me a sec?"

You nodded as he opened the door slowly and crept in, you walked in but leaned against the door frame watching the purple haired man closely. No little girl was seen and Hitoshi rummaged through the room, first flinging back the covers of the bed, dramatically opening the doors of the closet, even looking inside of the tiny dresser drawers. It didn't take long to realize he knew exactly where the girl was but he was playing along with her game.

"Now where could she be," he teased with a smug grin.

Slowly he crept by a little tent that was sat up in the corner, stringed lights adorned it along with decorative butterflies. The room was 100% girl, pink and sweet, pure and innocent. The massive hero dropped to his hands and knees as he flung open the drapes of the tent but there was still no girl in sight. All of a sudden a precious giggle could be heard, making both your heads snap in the direction it came from. The purple curtains that hung in front of a white painted window could be seen swaying, and a flash of white hair shimmered. Hitoshi got back up to his feet and walked towards them, purposefully standing in front of them and still looking around as he scratched his scalp and faked being oblivious.

"Hmm, well I guess if she isn't here then that must mean more candy apples for us!"

He started to walk back towards the door a grin on his face as he held up three fingers and counted down. Right when his last finger folded, a small girl emerged from behind the curtains and to him, clinging to his leg and pleading.

" _Please, please_  Sou-Sou! I've been good at school all week!"

Your heart melted at the little girl, she was stunning. Her ruby eyes sparkled as the looked up to the lavenderette. Her hair was an ice white and shined as bright as her eyes and her little horn was adorable. Your eyes then looked at Hitoshi's face, he beamed down at his little sister, you could tell he adored her. His arms reached down and under her little arms as he hoisted her up and onto his hip. His fingers tickled her sides making a contagious laugh escape from her little chest.

"You're such a pain, you know that? Why can't I ever come home to a nice hug, I work too much and the last thing I want to do is exert all my energy into finding your little butt!"

"But you're the best at hide and seek, daddy always end up napping when I seek him out."

You snickered to yourself, imaging this precious ray of sunshine running around the house searching for Aizawa only to find him knocked out underneath a coffee table. The little girl looked in your direction, making you quiet down instantly and clam up. If anything this occasion was the equivalent to meeting a significant others parents for the first time, but in your case it was more than that. This little girl was obviously the center of Hitoshi's universe, even if he tried to play it off and it only put more pressure on you. You swallowed harshly and waved to the little girl.

"Eri, this is (Y/N), she's a very good friend of mine and she may be babysitting you while you stay with at my house."

The little girl smiled, which shocked you. She then cupped a hand over her brothers ear, whispering something that wasn't meant for you to hear obviously. Shinsou's purple hues looked at you, making your heart beat fast as he chuckled and smiled. Eri then pulled back and looked at him waiting for something.

"No Eri, not yet at least."

Her little hand then touched his cheek and they looked at each other. " _Oh my god, just fucking take me now! This cuteness is way too much,_ " you screamed internally. He then placed her back on the floor and she skipped over to you and looked up. You crouched down to her level and she held out a small hand, you looked at Hitoshi and he mouthed a "go ahead". You took her tiny hand in yours and she smiled, giving you the best handshake she could and making you smile.

"Ooh, you have a pretty smile," the little girl cheered as she put her thumbs and index fingers to her cheeks smiling as big as she could.

You giggled. "You have a very pretty smile too Eri-chan! It's so bright," you replied and returned the cute gesture.

The little girl giggled, her eyes then fell low and you followed her gaze. As your hands extended the sleeves of your sweater feel and exposed your lightly bruised wrists. Your eyes widened and looked at Hitoshi once more, he only softly smiled back and walked towards the two of you, crouching next to Eri as you had done. The little girl looked at him and once again cupped his ear to speak to him. He let out a huff of air through his nose and nodded. Eri then turned to face you again, she put her hands together and looked at you nervously.

"Did someone hurt you (Y/N)?"

"Uh – sort of but I'm okay." You rubbed the back of your neck, looking at the ground, she couldn't possibly understand that even though your skin was bruised, it was your emotional health that actually hurt since the incident.

"Can I touch them?"

You pursed your lips together and looked at Eri's face. Her ruby orbs caught yours, you instantly relaxed for some reason as if her eyes soothed and reassured you. Licking your dry lips with a nod you then reached out your hands to the little girl. She softly smiled then placed her small hands and fingers on the tarnished skin. Once she made contact you could feel a warm and soothing sensation throughout your entire body and mind, as if someone were hugging you. Eyes looking down you could see the purple turned yellow marks slowly dissipating underneath the multiple layers of skin. Your jaw dropped with a gasp.

Hitoshi smiled and rubbed his sisters back as she healed you, proud of her kind heart. Once the skin was back to its all-over (s/c) tone, her little hands rose and fell back to her sides. You looked in awe and rubbed each wrist, amazed. A tear threatened to build up and escape but you fought it back and smiled at the little girl.

"There, now you really are okay."

You blinked at the little girl. For a 6 year old she was very perceptive. Hitoshi ruffled her white hair and he stood back up to his feet, you followed and smiled at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled back then look between you and Eri.

"Alright cuties, whose ready to get their butt kicked at UNO?"

"You speak as if you'll be the one emerging victorious Toshi," you replied.

Shrugging his shoulders he chuckled and motioned towards the door. You extended your hand to him and he went to reach for it, only to be cheated when Eri's little hand clasped around yours before him. He made a face and grunted in frustration making you laugh. Eri smiled and paid no attention to the glare her older brother threw in her direction, she only made a cute little "hmph" and dragged you out of the room. You looked at him apologetically and he smirked walking closely behind the two of you and shoving his hands in his pockets and mumbled out only for you to hear.

"Cock blocked by my own sister!"


	6. 6 | Strategy

A pair of (e/c) and ruby eyes stared intensely at Hitoshi over a hand of colorful cards. The man wasn't worried at all, he had just called UNO and the girls had 3 cards left, there was no way he was going to lose. He could see (Y/N) whispering quietly to his little sister that stayed glued to her hip since they met, her fingers larger in size to Eri's pointed to each card in a different order, making him quirk a brow. " _What are they planning?_ " The card on the top of the deck was a green 6 and his last card was a wild card, so no matter what was thrown down he would be able to win.

"Okay Sou-Sou, first we 'skip' you, then we then 'skip' you again -"

"UNO!" You blurted out before she forgot.

"Oh yeah, thank you (Y/N), and lastly we use our wild card."

Hitoshi blinked at the green and blue 'skip' cards and the wild card. He wasn't exactly sure if that was how it was supposed to go. The hero was baffled by how quickly we was defeated. Looking up he saw Eri with arms crossed and a smug grin, and you sucking in your bottom lip trying to contain your laughter at his humiliation. He threw down his last card and pointed a strong finger in your direction.

"You brats! You were stockpiling all your weapons until the last minute!"

"It's called  _'strategy'_  Toshi, didn't you learn that in hero school?"

"Apparently not. Let's all hope a villain doesn't challenge him to UNO any time soon," Aizawa's voice suddenly interjected as he shook his head and rose from the couch, walking to the kitchen.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck accepting his defeat and leaned back against the couch behind him. You and Eri were in your own world talking to each other. The lavenderette crossed his arms and watched as you interacted. It was as if Eri had known you her entire life, her little hands held yours tightly and her ruby eyes sparkled. His heart fluttered at the scene and he could tell that by the end of tonight he wouldn't be Eri's personal favorite anymore. Your eyes then looked in his direction and your lips moved, shaking his head he asked you to repeat yourself since he was so lost in a trance.

"Geez Toshi, stop daydreaming. I was asking where the bathroom is."

Before Hitoshi could point you in the right direction, Eri was up and dragging you. Passing him you smiled and winked. Shinsou smiled back then started to gather up the card game, a few seconds later he could hear little feet running back into the living room. Soon Eri had flung herself at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man coughed as she nearly knocked the wind out of him. He then finished with the cards and ask the child to sit on his knee. She did so and looked up at him curiously.

"You seem to really like (Y/N)."

"I do, she's special."

"What do you mean about that Eri," he questioned and tilted his head.

"(Y/N) has been hurt recently, when I was healing her I could feel that her mind and body were uneasy."

Hitoshi rubbed his sisters back and looked at her concerned face. Eri's quirk allowed her to do more than heal, she could sense people's emotions and well-being making her very in-tune and perceptive to others. Still she was too young to be given exact details about what you were dealing with and how you came to be hurt. But he knew how much she wanted to help you feel better, and so did he.

"Yeah, you're not wrong there little one. We can help her out though!"

* * *

You sat at a massive dining table, Eri right next to you and Hitoshi sat across from you. Shouta happened to make a warm and spicy curry, it was perfect since the weather outside was getting colder and colder. It was also nice to have a home cooked meal that wasn't your own usual 3 dishes that you cooked over and over again. Aizawa questioned you of course, about your education, previous jobs and previous child caring experience. Besides working at the café you only ever worked at your colleges book store in your free time. You came from a decently sized family and had various cousins you'd babysit, along with your own 4 year old niece and 7 month old nephew.

"I didn't know you had siblings." Hitoshi stated, crossing his arms on the table and leaning in.

"Well you've never asked. I only have an older brother, I also have a step-brother but he isn't exactly part of the family, hasn't been for years now. To be honest my older brother and his wife are like parents to me. My own were always occupied with their multiple businesses as we grew up and we were left to fend for ourselves most of the time. I had to grow up fast at a young age. Once him and my sister-in-law got their own place I practically lived there because I hated being in that big house all alone, I went everywhere with them and they would care for me when I needed someone to run to or was running low on food."

"Well it's nice to know you seem very close with some of your family. What businesses do your parents own?" Aizawa asked.

"They own various ones. One is a property development in the inner city, another is a restaurant, and one is a convenient store. They're both very smart and know how to run things well and are well known throughout the city. Every one in school always assumed I was this snooty rich girl but I wasn't. I've earned everything I have now all on my own. My parents taught me the value of hard work and that nothing in this world is just given to you without it."

Hitoshi quirked a brow and hummed. He was learning more and more about you than usual. At work the two of you would just generally flirt and not hold legit conversations about your personal lives. It was admirable to him that you were such a hard worker but he hated what you happened to put yourself through just to reach your goals.

"You know, if you had a quirk, I'm sure you would've made a great hero. It takes me years to instill that kind of thinking into those wild animals I teach."

You smiled and nodded at Aizawa, genuinely flattered by the compliment.

"Can I have an apple now?" Eri chimed in, bored with the adult talk.

You smiled and pinched her cheek, Aizawa sighed and rose from the table, grabbing everyone's empty dishes and Hitoshi got up to get the platter of treats. Eri did an anxious and giddy dance while licking her lips as her brother brought over the apples. Once they were sat down he told her to pick one out, she chose one of the smaller ones you made intentionally for her. Before biting into it Aizawa cleared his throat, crossing his arms and looking at the little girl.

"Oh yeah, thank you (Y/N) for making these!"

"It's no problem cutie. Next time I bake something maybe you can help me out."

The little girl had already started eating her apple, sticky red candy covered her lips and cheeks as she happily nodded at your suggestion. Hitoshi crouched down next to her and took a bite of her apple while she was looking away. When she looked back he acted as if nothing happened while he obviously chewed. He couldn't help but hum himself at how good it was.

"Oh my god, if you end up making more junk like this I'm gonna end up gaining a few pounds." The purple haired hero confessed with a smile. He then kissed the top of Eri's head and ruffled her hair and walked back over to Aizawa to help him clean up.

"Eri when you get done I want you to go upstairs and get ready for bed, I'll be up there shortly to run your bath," Shouta had ordered over his shoulder.

"Can (Y/N) do it?" She asked, mouth full of sticky the sticky treat.

You awed and Hitoshi chuckled, nudging his sensei with his elbow while joking about joining the club of the forgotten. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder while rolling up his sleeves.

"Only if she wants to though, she technically isn't obliged to do so just yet."

Eri turned to look at you with her wide and shimmering ruby eyes, a messy smile on her face. "Will you (Y/N)? Please!"

"Of course Eri!"

With that the little girl finished her apple and took your hand, leading you out of the kitchen. Hitoshi looked at you with a smile and wave, you returned the gestures and off the two of you went. Once upstairs you went to Eri's room where she dug out her pj's then were shown to her own little bathroom. As you ran the water for her you sat on the edge of the tub as she stood between your legs and you brushed her long hair up into a ponytail. As she bathed she talked a lot, asking random questions about you. You helped to wash her face clean of the sticky red candy and happily answered. Until she asked one question that threw you off guard.

"Are you happy right now (Y/N)?"

"Uh – yes I am Eri. How could I not be?"

"I was just wondering. Would it make you happy to see me and Sou-Sou more?"

You titled your head with a half-smile and thought about her question. That day was really the best day you've had in months, especially after the numb weekend you had. Thinking back to all the frequent visits Hitoshi made to the café, you couldn't exactly remember ever being unhappy when he was around. Granted he got under your skin a few times, but you had a quick recovery time when it came to him. Either you'd go groveling back or he would. His earlier confession ran through your head and you could feel his kiss to your forehead again and the way his hand grabbed yours in a protective and possessive manner.

You then looked to the little girl before you as she played with a pink rubber duck that looked like a unicorn. You've only known the child for a few hours but she felt like your own little sister and your own tiny best friend. She seemed to be enamored with you herself, probably because among her elders, you were the only female. You couldn't really imagine going back home after today and not seeing her again, it was heart breaking to think about honestly. With a smile you dried off her face and pet the top of her hair.

"You know, I think that would make me more than happy."

"So, you'll stay with us while daddy is gone?"

"If you truly want me too Eri."

* * *

Downstairs after cleaning up Shouta and Hitoshi talked, about you obviously. Aizawa was more than comfortable knowing you were the person asked to do the job. He could tell Eri already adored you to bits, and that she wasn't the only one.

"Hey - no inappropriate stuff while the kid is around, got it?" He spoke to Hitoshi, the boy wasn't paying attention though as he looked down at his cup of coffee. Rolling his eyes the elder smacked him on the back of the head, making him come back down to earth and glare with violet hues.

"The fuck? What?"

"I said no inappropriate shit while Eri is around!"

"What are you talking about Shouta?" Hitoshi casually said with a smirk and sipped his drink.

"Don't play dumb Hitoshi. I can tell you're falling for that girl, I'm not against it or anything. To tell you the truth I think she's a very sweet person and has a good head on her shoulders. Why she likes you in return though, I don't know."

"Ouch?"

"I'm just saying, you can come off as cruel and blunt sometimes. Which tells me a lot about her. Either way, what you two do together is your own business and I know with her moving in things will just escalate between you. Just try to keep it PG when the kid is around or awake. Keep the physical stuff in the bedroom."

Hitoshi laughed, rubbing the back of his head and agreed, he then looked at the time on his watch and decided that it was nearing time for you to leave, he was aware you probably had to work the next day and he would need to be making a call to work himself. Aizawa informed him that he would be leaving for his trip that coming up Friday, so Eri would need to be picked up from school by him. As they discussed more about certain classes or functions the child had during the next three months, you and Eri were heard coming down the stairs chanting in unison.

"Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Kim Taehyung! Jeon Jungkook! BTS!"

Both the tired looking men glanced over to see Eri in your arms as you chanted with your fists and smiled walking into the kitchen. You placed the little girl on the ground and she ran to Hitoshi. He bent over and picked her up with a dramatic grunt.

"We're gonna have to get going now kid, it's your bedtime and we got a good drive to make."

"Already," the little girl whined.

"Yes, already. I'll be seeing you again though Friday when I pick you up from school then I'll be stuck with you for 3 whole months!" Hitoshi teased and tickled Eri's sides. She laughed and squirmed until he stopped. Her eyes then glancing at you.

"You'll be there too, right?"

"Yup, I promise!" You nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Hitoshi smiled, hearing those words let him know that you would in fact be accepting the job. You looked at him and stuck out your tongue, trying to get him to stop staring, he chuckled and went back to saying goodbye to his sister. You thanked Shouta for the dinner and bid him farewell. You all then switched, Hitoshi and his father talking again as you all walked to the front door and he grabbed your coats. You crouched down to Eri's level and she flung into your arms hugging you tightly.

"Goodbye (Y/N). I can't wait for Friday!"

"Me either cutie. I'll see you then!"

Eri then took Aizawa's hand and Hitoshi ruffled her hair before they took off upstairs. The lavenderette then helped put your coat on along with your shoes before doing his own. He made sure to button up your coat tightly all the way to the top and pull your collar up to cover your face and cheeks, once satisfied he smiled and pinched one of the soft pieces of flesh making you smile back.

"Alright sweetness, let's get you home!"

The two of you then made a mad dash through the cold air to the jeep. Your nose and cheeks instantly turned pink once nipped by the wind. Quickly, Hitoshi opened the door for you and hoisted you up and into the seat. Once inside the cold vehicle you rubbed your hands together as your teeth chattered and he tried his best to get in as well. He shivered dramatically once a gust of wind flew in while he shut the door and put the key in the ignition to start the vehicle. His hand turned the heat nob all the way up and he leaned over to turn your seat warmers on. You put your hands to your face, trying to blow warm arm into them and rub them together as you trembled.

"Here, give me those!"

Hitoshi turned to face you over the console, grabbing your hands and cupping them in his. He leaned forward and blew warm air into them and vigorously rubbed your hands between his. Repeating the process over and over until both your appendages weren't ice cold anymore. You watched him closely as he performed the sweet and intimate act, cheeks still pink but not from the cold. His violet hues looked up at you from under his lashes and your heart stopped. He smirked and placed a soft kiss to the insides of both your palms. Your stomach did flips and you sniffled. He sat back up and used a hand to cup around the back of your head, pulling you closer to his face, your noses brushed together and he chuckled at how ice cold the tip of yours was. " _So fucking close, I can't think,_ " you screamed internally and licked your drying lips.

"You don't fair so well in the cold huh?" His deep and monotone voice said, breaking the silence.

All you could do was shake your head 'no', as if you were some type of reptile paralyzed by the drop in temperature, except your insides were on fire. He looked so smug and was obviously relishing in the effect he had on you. His hand released your head and cupped your cheek, a warm thumb brushing over it. His lips then parted and once again your eyes screwed shut as you prepared for what was next. A warm kiss then enveloped the tip of your nose making your eyes open as you groaned, shoving the man away from you. He let out a hearty laugh as you tried to hide your now red face.

"You fucking play too much Toshi!"

"I'm sorry, you're just so fun to tease sweetness!"

Rolling your eyes you aggressively put your seat belt on, crossed your arms and balled up into the seat looking anywhere but at him. His long arm reach over and ruffled your hair then he secured his own belt and pulled out into the street driving to get you home.

After only 10 minutes, the warmth inside the vehicle combined with only the dim glow of the dash buttons and features and quiet music had you passing out in no time. You had managed to slump over onto the center console, still balled up and with your head on your arms. For the longest time Hitoshi was conflicted on whether he could touch you or not, he yearned to. A soft sigh left your lips as you nuzzled your face deeper into your coated arm, your other one stretched out and your hand landed on his thigh. His eyes widened as it was a little to close for his comfort right now with you being unconscious. Gently he grabbed your hand and moved your arm back over to your body. Once he let go, his own arm was tugged back as yours wrapped around it and cuddled it like a stuffed animal. Your cheek brushed against him with a satisfied hum and one of your hands intertwined with his. His own heart soared and he smiled, brushing his thumb against your skin.

Quietly he spoke to himself, "Once again, you're going to be my undoing."


	7. 7 | Quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING: SLIGHT DEPICTIONS OF FORCED/SEXUAL ASSAULT****

"Good morning beautiful, here I got you some breakfast!"

Jumping into Hitoshi's vehicle you smiled and took the small bag he handed to you. Looking inside you squealed upon seeing a bacon, egg and cheese bagel and let your head fall back to the headrest as a dramatic "yum" left your mouth. The hero chuckled and ordered you put the seat-belt on then took off into traffic after you did. It was now Wednesday and for the past two days the man had drove you to and from work, he didn't stay your entire shift like he wanted because you so eagerly begged him not to, instead he compromised to show up only two hours before your shifts ended. You helped closed and it was usually just you, one other coworker and your boss at the end of the night. 

Hitoshi would sit in his corner with his laptop and do some work away from the agency since he was taking this time off to supervise you basically. On Monday you tried to tell Mr.Lee that Thursday would be your last day at the establishment but he for once was occupied with work issues. Tuesday you tried again, always failing because an issue would pop up, you'd get caught up with a customer or he would be out of the office. Today though you planned on telling him no matter what, even if it meant marching into his office yourself, a place you've never been in because honestly you were too scared that something wrong would happen.

"So when I drop you off today, I'll come up and help you start packing some of your things so we can start getting them moved over and not have to tackle it all on Friday. Sound good?"

You looked over, mouth full of food and nodded. Hitoshi shook his head and smiled as he braked for a stop light, he placed an elbow on the console and told you to come closer. You hesitated but did so, swallowing your food harshly as you leaned over. He grabbed your chin and pulled your cheek to him, his breathing fanned your skin and you gripped the bagel in your hands. You then felt the tip of his tongue glide extremely close to the corner of your mouth. Your hands completely obliterated the food in your grasp now, squeezing it to bits, egg and bagel falling apart in your lap as your eyes widened and you breathed in through your nose sharply.

"There, you had a little bit of egg on your face. It's gone now!" He smirked and released you, sitting back in his seat and pressing the gas as the light turned green.

A violent chill crawled down your spine and you wiped where he licked with a growl, glaring at the smug hero who was so pleased with himself.

"What are you, a fucking dog?"

* * *

You sighed and sat back on your feet after being on your knees behind the counter and cleaning up a mess of coffee grounds that were spilled all over the floor. It was only a few minutes until closing time and Hitoshi still hadn't showed up, before your head could start thinking the worst the phone in your apron started to ring. Looking at the ID you sighed and answered it.

"Toshi!"

"I'm sorry sweetness, I've been stuck on a mission for the past few hours and just got off. I'm heading that way right now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah hero, I'm fine. Just about to start closing up now."

"Have you told your boss yet?"

"Kind of but I don't think he took me seriously?"

"Okay well, don't push it anymore till I get there, I'll try and talk to him. I don't want you bringing up the issue when I'm not around, just to make sure he stays in his own fucking lane."

You laughed and fidgeted with your skirt agreeing with him. He let you know he'd only be maybe 10 minutes and you both said goodbye. With a groan you rose to your feet and gathered the dust pan you had swept all the grounds into and dumped it into the trash can then went about your closing duties.

"Hey (Y/N), Mr. Lee needs to see you in his office. I'll take over from here until you get done."

You looked up to see your coworker walking into the main floor and nodded. As you both met in the middle you asked her to notify Shinsou of where you were in case he showed up before you were done. With a smile she agreed and you made your way to the back room and to the door you dreaded to enter. Standing before it you wiped your clammy hands on your apron and took a deep breathe, raising a trembling fist up to the door you knocked lightly.

"Come in (Y/N)."

Before opening the door you looked to the ones that separated the main room from the back and said a silent prayer that things would go over smoothly and your hero would be there soon. You stepped into the room, making sure to leave the door wide open and took a seat before the boss's desk. He finished typing away on his laptop, then pushed it aside and turned to face you. A genuine smile crossed his face and you returned him a half smile.

"I'm sorry I've been so tied up all week and haven't been able to give you my full attention. You've been trying to tell me something?"

"Uh – yes sir I have, it's actually really important and now urgent," you replied softly but seriously and picked at your finger nails.

"Well what is it again?"

"Tomorrow will be my last day here Mr. Lee, I found another job. Like you said, I've been trying to tell you all week and I really hate that I'm just now being able to bring it up to you, only a day before but it couldn't be helped."

Your boss didn't reply right away, he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. His eyes wondered over you as he chewed on the inside of his cheek and let out an aggravated sounding hum and you looked at him apologetically.

"Well I can't say that I'm happy to hear this, you are one of my best workers and you seem to bring in a lot of the business we have, not to mention you are one of my favorites."

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone else who is just as good, maybe even better."

"Maybe. May I ask where you're going? This is kind of sudden," he asked leaning forward onto the desk.

"It's nothing special, just a nanny job for the next 3 months. I'll be getting free room and board along with getting paid so I kind of jumped at the opportunity since I'm struggling at the moment."

"Well all you have to do is come to me (Y/N), I'm sure I could help you out, maybe loan you some money."

You swallowed harshly and protested while shaking your head, your heart beat a little faster as anxiety started to settle in. Your phone then pinged and you immediately took it out of your apron, excusing yourself briefly to check the message.

**TOSHI:**   _Almost there, once again I'm sorry for being late, I'll make it up to you with food, sound good halfling? :)_

You smiled and calmed down, knowing that any minute Hitoshi would be arriving. Mr. Lee cleared his throat, obviously not liking how he was being ignored.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lee. That's all I really needed to tell you, unless you need something else I should really be going and helping close up." You rose from your seat and curtsied for some reason. The man behind the desk rose with you and nodded. Before you turned to walk for the door he stopped you with a question.

"Where is that hero at? I haven't seen him since he dropped you off. Doesn't he usually show up before now?"

"Uh – actually," you swallowed harshly not sure of what to say, you were honestly a terrible liar and the nervousness you felt at the moment wouldn't help to shield that.

Mr. Lee walked around the desk and closer to you. Your blood started to run cold while you took steps closer to the door, but his steps were bigger and faster. Now we was face to face with you, his dark eyes staring down and paralyzing you from moving another inch.

"I don't really appreciate how he just hangs around here lately."

"Mr. Lee, I really need to –"

"Shut up, I'm talking. He chauffeur's you to and from here doesn't he, what is he to you huh?"

You looked at him not answering, he quirked a brow and nudged your cheek with his knuckle and tilting his head as if telling you to speak.

"Oh am I allowed to talk now," you retorted, an attitude suddenly sparking in you.

"He's only treating you so well because he wants one thing kitten. At first he had to pay for your attention, and now your just throwing it in his face like some little slut. Has he fucked you already?" The man was slowly backing you up against a wall, when you tried to sidestep his strong arm trapped your head and his foot kicked the door, slamming it shut.

"First off, you have no right talking to me like that, I don't care who you think you are. Second, my personal life is none of your goddamn business. This conversation is getting extremely inappropriate and I'm feeling uncomfortable. Now, kindly step the fuck off and let me out!"

The mans eyes got even darker, almost onyx like. His hand gripped your chin as he smacked your head back against the wall. You hissed, gritting your teeth and glared at him. Your hand moved to grab your phone but his free one stopped you before reaching it and pinned your wrist to the wall as he had done before. He licked his teeth and smirked, leaning closer his nose ran down your jawline and his teeth nipped at your skin. You started to tremble with fear and didn't make a move.

"You're not leaving just yet kitten. Since I've been given such short notice of your departure, I'll be shorthanded until I can fill your position and your absence is going to cost me money since those other bitches don't look half as good as you do."

"Is that supposed to fucking flatter me? I can't help it that this is a shitty place to begin with, that's your fucking problem, not mine!" You hissed.

He chuckled and squeezed your chin and wrist even tighter and stared you in the eyes. "Oh but it is, normally two weeks notice is preferred so things like that can be avoided. So how about we work out an agreement, since you only shake your cute little ass for paying customers, you shake it for me in lieu of the money I'll lose as repayment."

"You're delusional. I said to fuck off!"

"I guess I'll just have to persuade you then!"

It all happened so quickly, one second your feet left the floor and the next your back and head was slammed against a hard surface. Groaning and rubbing the back of your head you looked around to see your boss now hovering over as you were laid on his desk. Your skirt had flown up in the commotion revealing what was underneath, quickly your hand flew to lower it and cover yourself but he quickly pinned your hands above your head.

"Get off of me you sick fuck!"

One hand was then around your throat, gripping harshly and slightly cutting off your airway. "I told you that mouth was going to get you in trouble one day. Now just relax kitten, you'll feel good, I promise!"

Your free hand desperately clawed at his wrist and you felt tears streaming down your face as he released your other wrist, that free hand now running up and down your sides then roughly groping your breast. A surprised squeal rolled in your throat and he groaned, pulling you up by the throat he placed a sloppy and rough kiss to your lips. Your teeth gnashed against each other and you fought to keep your lips sealed tight, pushing against his chest. He seemed to enjoy your fighting back as he chuckled and started to kiss further down your jaw and neck, your fingers clawed at him desperately trying to push his face away.

"Please, Hitoshi..." you cried out looking away and hoping the hero was around to hear.

Lee's fingers were suddenly in your mouth, making you grunt and go silent.

"Oh no kitten, you say my name!" He growled as his hand on your breast squeezed again.

Hot tears were flowing and your chest heaved. You were absolutely powerless under this man, he was too strong but he didn't have power over your voice. You shook you head and remained silent, only breathing harshly around his fingers and sniffling. Your hands gripped at his wrist holding him back from entering his fingers any further down your mouth.

"Don't worry, I know how to get it pouring from that pretty little mouth."

His hand trekked from your breast and down your side, then to your inner thigh where he popped the garter belt on your stockings. You shook your head and pleaded a muffled 'no' as the hand kept trailing closer and closer between your thighs, his fingertips barely brushing against your core. Out of pure fear you bit down harshly on his fingers, you could hear the crunch of a bone and flesh tearing in your ears. A loud yell was heard and the fingers were removed, as quickly as they disappeared a firm and harsh slap flew across your face. The pain was unbearable, your entire right side stung and went numb. Your hands flew up and were met with a warm liquid. Looking at your fingertips you saw blood, your stomach started to lurch and your heart beat faster than ever. Loud yells and crashes were escalating but being muffled as you quickly slipped away into a darkness.

* * *

"Fuck! (Y/N), snap out of it. Wake – uh, yeah there you go. There's those pretty eyes!"

Slowly your eyes fluttered open, a bright light stinging them until it was blocked out by a tuft of purple hair. You went to move and winced at a pain ringing through your head.

"No, no, no. Don't move, just take it easy." Hitoshi cooed and lightly cupped your left cheek.

"Tosh, I want to go home. Please –" tears streamed down your face and you hid it in his chest trying to quiet your sobs, "Please just take me home."

Hitoshi could feel his heart breaking piece by piece, he clutched you to his chest, a hand rubbing your back as he buried his face in your mangled hair, letting his own tears fall into it and releasing a sweet scent. He'd never forgive himself for this day, for not being there in time. If it took the rest of his life he'd give his blood, sweat and tears to make it up to you.

"Of course sweetheart, we're going home."

* * *

As you laid in the backseat of the jeep, red and blue lights flashed from outside of the windows. Police wanted to question you but Hitoshi refused to let them, he didn't want you to be pestered or bothered and just wanted to get you home as soon as possible. Before leaving though, the hero had to answer questions himself since he practically beat Mr. Lee to a bloody pulp. Leaning against the door of his vehicle he groaned and ran a hand through his hair, then turned to look inside the window to check on you.

"I told you, I walked in to see him over her, she was crying and her face was bleeding, her clothes were all disheveled. It doesn't take a fucking genius to figure out what was happening! He's assaulted her before, last time it was just bruises around her wrists."

"Why didn't she report him then, if she felt in danger then why would she come back?" The officer questioned scratching the back of his neck.

Hitoshi was baffled by what he was hearing, "Are you seriously trying to blame her right now? Look, you know what, let's settle this the easy way, where is he?"

"Mr. Shinsou I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'm not gonna touch the piece of shit again, I just want to ask him a question."

The officer made a face, realizing what the hero was getting at. He waved Hitoshi over and they walked towards the patrol car that the man in question was contained in. Opening the door he was slumped back against the seat, his face swollen and bloody from the amount of hits Hitoshi had landed. His dark eyes met purple ones and he smirked.

"Lee, I'm gonna need you to answer Mr. Shinsou's question."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" The beaten man tried to choke out.

"What's you favorite ice cream?" Hitoshi suddenly blurted out.

Your boss looked at him with a quirked brow and confused look, "The fuck kind of – ngh."

Just like that, the mans eyes went blank and he shut up, Hitoshi smirked as he had the bastard under control of his quirk. "Now, tell the officer what your intentions were with (Y/N)."

"I was going to have sex with her."

Hitoshi grit his teeth, his grip tightening around the car door. His blood boiled and he wanted to rampage on the disgusting man before him. "Now I want you to answer one more question, did she at any point say 'no' or 'stop'?"

"Yes."

With that Hitoshi released the man and turned on his heels, leaving behind the police officer . "There, your job is done. I'll be checking in to make sure that piece of shit is dealt with correctly."

* * *

Hitoshi pulled up outside of his home, with a sigh he parked the vehicle and killed the engine. His ears could hear you breathing, slow and deep, and he looked back to see you cuddled up in the blanket the police officer gave him to cover your body. Your hair fell in your face, your lips parted as you breathed in and out, sleeping peacefully. The hero turned to face the steering wheel again, he crossed his arms leaning on it and quietly held back his cries. The image he saw when busting through that office door was forever burned into his head.

When he finally arrived to the café, Shinsou saw your coworker outside of the front door smoking a cigarette. He asked her where you were and once she told him he sprinted inside and through all the doors. He could hear your muffled cries, making his heart stop as he struggled to open the door, it was locked. He rammed his shoulder into it, getting it to budge just a little. Then he heard something that sounded like a slap and your yelp shortly after. The hero saw red and used all his force to bust open the door, upon stumbling in he saw Lee hovered over you. The skirt of your dress exposing everything, his hand gripping your thigh so tightly it would leave bruises. And your face, covered in tears and blood from a cut the split across your cheek. Without thinking Hitoshi attacked your assailant and it went downhill from there.

Taking a deep breath again Hitoshi finally got out of the vehicle. He opened the door to the backseat and stood there looking at you. " _I don't know if it's okay to touch her, she might freak out._ " Slowly he placed a hand on your foot, not wanting to touch your thigh or any other place that might seem inappropriate. He shook it gently while calling out your name. A gust of cold wind blew inside the jeep and made you shiver, your eyes slowly fluttered open as you could hear Hitoshi calling out your name and your body being shaken. Cuddling up more into the blanket you then hunched over to see the purple haired hero standing at the end of the seat.

"We're home (Y/N), are you okay with me carrying you?"

You nodded and sat up, wincing as your body and face hurt. Shinsou reached out a hand and told you to be slow and easy and try not to push yourself. You scooted to the end of the seat and wrapped your arms around the heroes neck and your legs around his waist. He was planning on carrying you a different way but this was fine too. Grabbing the blanket he shroud it around you, wrapped an arm around your back and one under the thigh that wasn't bruised. He closed the door shut with his hip, locked it and proceeded to walk to his front door.

"Where are we?" Your tired and groggy voice asked as your chin rested on his shoulder, eyes wondering your surroundings.

"We're at my place. It was closer than yours, I hope that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine, the heat in my place went out the other day anyway so at least I'll be warm tonight."

Hitoshi shook his head and let out an aggravated sigh as he fished out his house key from his pocket. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

You softly chuckled and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck while he unlocked the door and opened it. "You didn't ask."


	8. 8 | 110% Safe

You looked at the purple rubber duck that floated on top of the steaming and warm water and sighed pulling your knees to your chest. The water made small waves from your movements causing the duck to surf lightly on them. If it weren't for Hitoshi having a little sister, the fact of a grown man having a bath toy would've been odd. Thinking about the little girl made you smile and you flicked the head of the rubber duck with your fingers and rested your head on your knees. A light knock came at the door, making your eyes look over to it.

"I just wanted to let you know that I laid you some clothes on the bed for when you get done. I also ordered pizza, if you don't want that I can order something else."

Slightly smiling you shook your head as if Hitoshi could see you, "Pizza is fine Toshi, thank you. I won't be much longer."

"Take all the time you need sweetness, it's no problem. Let me know if you need anything."

You flattened your lips in an awkward smile and hummed, the sound of the hero's feet were heard walking away and shutting the connected bedroom door behind him. 

After making it into the house, Hitoshi brought you into the guest bathroom, sat you on the counter and checked you over for any major wounds besides just the cut on your cheek. Hesitantly he asked if it was okay to check your legs and thighs, after giving him permission he asked you to lift up your skirt. Doing so, you looked away as you could see a pained expression on his face.

"Is it bad?" You asked softly.

"It's bruised just like I thought it would be. I'm gonna touch it just so you can tell me your pain level, is that okay?"

"Yes Toshi."

You then felt his cold finger tips pressing against your flesh, making you jump from the mixture of pain and temperature of his skin. He apologized and prodded the mark some more, you let him know which places hurt and which were tolerable. He then took the fabric from you hands and carefully covered your legs back up. Hitoshi took your wrists in his hands and checked over the fresh bruises on them, his thumbs ran over the skin and he let out a defeated sigh. Next he inspected your throat, it wasn't bruised but it had a clear red mark around it from the grip your assailant had on it. He asked if it hurt as well and you just shrugged your shoulders. You felt like everything hurt, not just your body but your pride and dignity.

Hitoshi then softly touched your chin making you turn your head so he could check the cut on your cheek. He then swallowed harshly and let you go, crouching down he opened the cabinet beneath you and pulled out a first aid kit. Handing it to you to hold for a minute he went and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with warm water and wrung it out then placed himself between your knees again.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you okay?" He asked looking into your eyes with those purple hues full of concern.

With a nod of your head he carefully cleaned the dried blood from your face and cleaned your wound. The only sounds were of your breathing mixing together and your heel hitting the cabinet as you swung your foot back and forth. Ripping open an alcohol pad he warned you of a small sting before touching it to your skin. A small hiss left your mouth through gritted teeth. Your cheek was pretty numb but the cold alcohol burned into your wound. He apologized once again, for the billionth time that night. As he continued to tend to you, he didn't make eye contact. You however stared at him, watching him closely. His expression looked un-bothered as if he were just doing his job, but his eyes told a different story. At the moment he wasn't crying but you could tell he had been. The whites of his usual tired amethyst hues were red and irritated, there was no hiding that. Your own heart hurt a little, knowing you were probably the cause of his distress, he more than likely blamed himself for what happened but it was far from his fault. If anything it was your own, you should've know better than to go into that monsters office, there was no good outcome no matter what.

Hitoshi placed a small piece of gauze on your cut then a bandage over it. He leaned over and tossed the wrappers and used items into the small trash bin then put the kit back into the cabinet. He walked to the cabinet that was built into the wall by the tub and opened it. You looked at him and he motioned his hand up and down showcasing the towels inside.

"Take a bath, try to relax a bit. There's also shampoo and junk in here as well if you want to wash your hair, Eri is the only girl that stays here so forgive me for only having strawberry scented kids shampoo. Tomorrow we'll go to your place and start getting your own things."

You nodded and removed the cat ears from your head that miraculously managed to stay on throughout the entire process. Hitoshi made his way to the door, his hand grabbing the knob and going to close it as he tried to exit without saying a word but you managed to stop him.

"Hitoshi...this isn't your fault."

The hero stopped, his hand gripping the cool knob tighter, his other fist clenching then slowly relaxing. Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed and turned to look at you, a slight smile crossing his strong face.

"Well if I'm not allowed to blame myself, then neither are you."

"Toshi, I made the stupid choice to be alone with that man, knowing good and well that there was a 50/50 chance of something going wrong."

The lavenderette walked over and stood before you once again. He held out his hands, silently asking for yours. Letting out a deep breath you placed your palms in his and he held them in your lap. His long thumbs brushed the insides of your soft hands, the gesture soothing you.

"(Y/N), you shouldn't have to calculate what could or couldn't happen when you're alone with any man. All men, friend or not, should never treat women the way that bastard does. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, and I'm sorry I was late and didn't get to you in time, I let you down."

"No, you saved me Hitoshi, and for that I'll always be grateful. I knew you were my favorite hero for a reason. Just tell me you got a few good decent punches in?"

The hero laughed, a beautiful yet small smile plastered on his face. He cupped your unharmed cheek and brushed the skin with the pad of his thumb. "You bet I did."

After that Hitoshi helped you off the counter, kissing the palms of your hands before ruffling your hair and leaving you be to take a bath. Now here you sat in the pool of warm water. Your (h/c) hair was soaked from washing it, trickles of strawberry scented water running down your neck and skin. The past 15 minutes you had exhausted yourself from scrubbing away every trace left on you of that dreadful man, its like you couldn't get clean enough, your entire body was red from how excessive and determined you were. Your fingers pushed the duck before you down under the water and held it there then released it making it pop back up to the surface with a small splash. You giggled at it for some odd reason, probably because you were hungry and tired at the same time.

Looking at how pruned your fingers were, you decided to exit the tub and move on with your night. Digging through the bathroom cabinets you were able to find a hair clip, thankfully it wasn't munchkin sized like everything else and after wringing out and towel drying your locks, you clipped them up. Towel wrapped around your body you then opened the door just a little and peaked out just to make sure the bedroom was clear. Not like you didn't trust Hitoshi but you just did it. Walking to the bed, a pair of clothes sat on the corner of it. There was a royal blue t-shirt, holding it up you smiled and laughed. On the front in bold white letters was the Dunder Mifflin logo from  _The Office_. You undid the towel and let it fall to the floor then slid the shirt over your head and down.

As it bunched at your nose you inhaled the clean scent of Hitoshi's detergent and sighed happily. The shirt was a size or two too big but it wasn't massive, if anything it was extremely comfortable. Moving on to the next piece you smirked seeing a pair of the heroes own underwear, thankfully they weren't plain boxers but were fitted boxer briefs, stepping into them and pulling them up you scoffed when they actually fit. " _We must both have big asses then, I've never really looked now that I think about it,_ " you thought while putting on the grey sweats. You had to roll them a few times as they swallowed your legs and feet. Bending over you gathered the towels you used and then your work outfit and walked out of the bedroom.

To be inside of Hitoshi's place you didn't exactly bother taking in how it looked until now. His living room and kitchen were open and very large. The place was painted in warm tones and minimally decorated except for some blown up canvases of landscapes, and a few of Eri herself. You walked over to one of her, it was in front of a lake, her little body was covered in a coat with a fur neck and a pink beanie sat on her head. She was smiling the biggest and brightest smile that made her little eyes close shut. Your heart and face awed at the pure picture as you hugged the linens close to your chest.

"She's rotten huh?" Hitoshi chuckled.

You smiled and turned to see the man sitting at the kitchen counter, a cup in his hands as he scrolled through his phone.

"I wonder who made her that way!" You chuckled and walked over to him.

He looked at you and shrugged his shoulders acting as if he had nothing to do with how spoiled his sister was. You held up the clothes and asked what to do with them. He stood from his seat and took them from you and walked down a hall. You followed along and he turned into a small laundry room. After putting the towels in the washing machine he held up your work outfit.

"How about I just take this to the trash tomorrow?"

Smiling you nodded and he tossed the outfit into a bin on the floor. You looked at him still smiling and he chuckled then swung an arm around your shoulders and pulled your head into his chest as he placed a kiss to your hair. Giggling your arms wrapped around him and you walked out together. Despite what you went through a few hours ago, everything felt perfectly fine now that Hitoshi was by you. You felt as if you could breathe and relax with no fear. He pulled out a bar stool and helped you up onto it. Walking over to the couch he picked up your bag that sat on it and placed it on the counter in front of you. Thanking him you dug for your phone then hung the bag on the back of the stool.

"So, want something to drink? I have water, sodas, juice, milk, coffee, tea."

"Water is fine Toshi."

"Water it is then. **"**

Shinsou opened the door of his stainless steel fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, he then grabbed a bottle of asprin from a medicine cabinet and shook two small pills out of it before putting it back. He handed you the items, mentioning that the asprin should help a least a little bit with your overall body pains. Nodding you took the items from him with a smile and went about taking the medication.

"By the way make yourself at home, what's mine is yours. If we don't have something specific or special that you want then we'll just go grocery shopping tomorrow as well."

"Thank you Hitoshi, for everything."

A few minutes later the pizza arrived, Hitoshi wasn't sure what you like so he got 4 different ones. Being the foodie you were you loved them all, but just plain pepperoni had to be your go to. The hero sat all the boxes out on the counter and told you where the plates were, he laughed when you struggled to reach them and he came up behind you placing a hand to the small of your back and grabbing them himself. Your shoulder brushed against his chest and your eyes caught a glimpse of his shirt riding up, revealing the defined cut of his hips and small thin trail of hair. " _Oh jesus,_ " your heart thumped. He lowered the plates before you, leaning his head down and smiling. You blushed from how close he was, practically feeling his breathing on your skin. His thumb on your back brushed as you sheepishly smiled back and thanked him while taking the plates.

It felt like hours passed as you both looked into each other's eyes. Those tired purple hues were so bright and beautiful, and his smug lazy smile always melted your heart. Hitoshi thought the same about you, cursing himself for always getting so lost in your doe (e/c) orbs that sparkled like tiny galaxies. He lived for all your smiles, half-assed ones, toothy ones, silly ones. His hand slowly traveled up your back until it cupped the back of your neck. He shifted his weight and placed his free hand on the counter before you while he gently pulled your face closer to his. You felt like your heart was pounding so loud for the both of you to hear. Your cheek brushed with his as if he was teasing you like always. Swallowing, you lubricated your drying throat and physically shuddered. Hitoshi's half lidded eyes widened and he cleared his throat and backed off, your heart dropping once the warmth and closeness of him disappeared.

"Shit, I – I'm sorry (Y/N). I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He apologized and held up a hand while rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

You just stood there not facing him, cheeks too red and embarrassed. Your fingers traced the round edges of the plates in your hands and you shook your head.

"I didn't say you were," you replied, quiet as a mouse.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"It's nothing Hitoshi, here." You turned and handed him a plate then went to the pizza and grabbed yourself a couple slices.

"Oh – I'm sorry then, if I did something wrong. It's just with what you went through, I don't exactly know what kind of head space you're in right now or if certain things are okay for me to do."

You sighed and sat your plate down, staring at the triangular shapes of food closely. For some reason you were aggravated with Hitoshi backing off but now you felt like shit. He was only putting your mental health first, probably thinking your attack had you traumatized when it came to any physical touch now. You couldn't be mad or upset about that, not in the least. Hitoshi leaned back against the counter, his hands gripping the edge of it as you were both silent. He looked forward at nothing in particular, just waiting on a reply. He then felt something warm on his hand, making him look down to see your own resting on it.

"Toshi, if I'm ever uncomfortable around you I'll let you know, I promise. I know you aren't out to hurt me, if anything I feel 110% safe when you're around me. I'm already over what happened, it was terrifying but something much worse could've happened. I'm not going to let that monster have control over my life, no matter what he did. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you. Please, don't think you have to walk on eggshells around me, just be you and listen to your heart, because I damn sure am. Got it?"

Hitoshi smiled and turned his hand over, intertwining your fingers then raised them to his lips and kissed your knuckles. "Got it sweetness!"


	9. 9 | Ready or Not

Hitoshi's violet hues fluttered open to see his living room filled with shaded sunlight. He groaned stretching out his neck and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. The hero could feel a weight on his arm making him look over to see you snuggled up in his side with the couch blanket pulled up to your nose, your (h/c) locks had practically fallen from the hair clip you wore rendering it useless. Hitoshi took it out for you and tossed it onto the coffee table wincing when it made a slightly loud noise, you seemed un-bothered by it though and only snuggled closer, your face burying into his chest deeper as you hummed softly and wrapped your arms around him.

The hero smiled and felt his heart dancing in his chest. You were so fucking cute to him in your sleepy state. His arm around your head played with your hair and it caused an unconscious smile to form on your plump lips as you hummed happily. His other arm wrapped around you and rubbed your back as he placed a kiss to your head. Hitoshi didn't mind laying awake with you in his arms for a while longer, he didn't dare bother you and wanted you to sleep for as long as you needed. After settling down on the couch together with pizza the night before, the two of you watched  _The Office_  together. You had passed out before he did, slowly falling over until you were in his lap, but as he did now he didn't bother waking you up and figured he'd just give you a few minutes before moving you to a bed. Somewhere between then he must've passed out at well.

The hero reached over and grabbed his phone from the arm of the couch and scrolled through it. He text his boss at the agency letting him know that he wouldn't be coming in at all that day, there was no use in going in for only a couple hours, plus you two had a lot to do that day. He spent a few more minutes just mindlessly browsing the internet until he had the idea to snap a candid picture of you. Raising his arm and turning on the selfie camera he caught you and himself in the frame. Unknown to him you were somewhat awake and slyly smiling. Right when he pressed the button on the side of his phone, your head lifted and placed a kiss to his cheek. Hitoshi froze for a second, his purple brows rising in shock. Turning his head he was met with (e/c) eyes looking back at him, sleepy but still bright as ever. You giggled and buried you face back into his chest mumbling incoherent words.

"What are you saying halfling?"

"I was asking how it turned out," you said turning your face.

Hitoshi lowered the phone and scrolled through his pictures then let out a hearty laugh. He placed it before your own eyes and you awed. It was a legit cute picture. You were smiling as your lips kissed his skin, his own lips formed into a toothless smile, one of his cheeks perked higher than the other and his purple brows raised in surprise.

"Look how adorable we are! You'll have to send that to me!"

"And sent!"

Only a second after he said that, your phone on the kitchen counter pinged, making you giggle. Hitoshi put his phone back up and cuddled your closer into his arms, rocking you back and forth. Your legs stretched out then one wrapped around him and you buried your face back into his chest with a sleepy groan.

"Sorry your first night was spent on the couch."

"No Toshi, it's fine. Believe it or not I slept great."

"Hmm, so did I. How are you feeling," he asked as you looked up to him. His hand brushed your hair back and his thumb traced your brow.

"I feel alright, I'm just sore as hell honestly but I'll be fine once you feed me?"

Shinsou laughed and kissed your forehead, trailing even more sweet and goofy kisses along your temple and across your cheeks, making sure to be careful of your wounded one. Your face twisted and turned as his lazy bed hair tickled your face coaxing giggles from your lips. At the moment Hitoshi's heart was so full from hearing your happy sounds and seeing your cheeks blush from smiling so much. If he got to spend every morning like this he would be able to die happy.

"I guess I'll feed you, it's time for second breakfast huh? You wanna cook something or go get some food?"

You smiled through your mess of hair up at him, a hand resting on his cheek. "Let's cook, what do you got?"

After finally peeling yourselves from the couch you got up to raid Hitoshi's fridge and pantry. You were feeling extra hungry so you left him in charge of making the eggs and bacon while you made waffles with a special topping. Your hands pulled out some ricotta, blueberries, lemons, confectioners sugar and honey. The hero quirked a brow at the ingredients but didn't question, you were the pro in this department.

In one bowl you quickly whipped up something up that consisted of just the ricotta, lemon juice and zest and sugar then you covered it and put it in the fridge. Next you dumped the blueberries into a saucepan with some water and honey. Hitoshi watched as he used the opposite burner to cook the eggs. You looked over at him with a proud smile. To be beat to hell, covered in a few bruises and scars you didn't seem to let it affect your spirit at all. Maybe it was just because you were cooking and in your element, or maybe it was because of Hitoshi himself. Either way he was happy to see you happy. His hand reached over and pinched your cheek and you nudge him in the side.

Minutes later Hitoshi had finished the eggs and bacon just as you wrapped up making the waffles. He grabbed plates, placing a good amount of the scrambled eggs and bacon on two of them then placing them at the counter. You took the other two plates he got down and placed two waffles on each. Next you topped the golden and fluffy items with the blueberry stuff then the ricotta stuff you made. Shinsou watched as you stuck out the tip of your tongue, concentrating as you then topped everything with lemon zest. The presentation didn't have to be perfect of course but he could tell you couldn't help yourself, you took pride in what you had prepared. His eyes finally looked back down to the food and widened, his mouth salivating. The blueberry and ricotta melted and blended together in swirls cascading into the small squares of the waffles and down the sides. The purple of the berries were bright and...beautiful. The food period was beautiful!

"And voila! Waffles with blueberry compote and ricotta cream," you cheered placing a plate in front of him with a smile.

"Wow, I don't know what any of that is but it looks good! Hold on a second!"

The hero got up from his stool and jogged down the hall and out of the kitchen. You stood in your place, lips pursed as you waited for him to return, somewhat confused. Not long after, his feet were heard padding down the wood floors and back towards you, looking in his direction your brows rose as he held a camera in his hands. The camera looked extremely expensive and professional. He asked you to pick up one of the plates and bring it over to the actual dining table that was in front of a massive window. As you did so he opened the blinds just a bit then stood back and placed the camera window to his eye. The sound of shutters clicking started and you watched in awe as Hitoshi took pictures of the food in different angles and messed with the blinds here and there. Soon all you could focus on were his hands and how they held the camera. They were slender yet muscular, his fingers long. The device sat in his palms as if it were the most precious thing he could hold, sort of like the way he held your own hands. His violet hues glanced up at you watching him with your mouth agape. A lazy smile crossed his lips and he took a few more shots.

"Alright, now let's eat!"

You nodded and grabbed the plate and brought it back to the kitchen counter. Hitoshi sat next to you with his own plates and rested his elbows on the flat surface as he scanned through the multiple pictures he just took until he seemed to come to one that made him awe. You looked over and he showed you. To be just a picture of food it was stunning, and it was your food that made it stunning.

"Toshi, you didn't tell me that you were into photography!"

"You didn't ask," he replied and looked at you the smuggest of grins as he stole your line.

"Touché!"

As you ate together, Hitoshi told you about how photography is a hobby of his, in fact the pictures hanging around his home were pictures he took himself. You were really amazed at this interest of his, it never crossed your mind he'd be into something like it but as you thought about it more it did seem to suit him. Hitoshi went on and on about his love for the hobby and it made you smile to see him so happy and gleaming, it was like how baking was for you. Looking around at the photos adorning his walls you realized just how good he really was.

"You'll have to let me do a shoot of you one day."

You choked on your waffles at his suggestion and quickly downed some water as he pat your back.

"Uh – sorry, why would you want to do that?"

Hitoshi smiled and leaned over to kiss your cheek then pinched it, making it turn pink. "Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful and would look amazing in the lens of my camera. I'm always wanting to shoot different styles of photography and you'd be the perfect model."

Your eyes narrowed at him, not exactly sure if what he was thinking was pure or not. He widened his own violet hues and held up his hands with a laugh.

"No, no, no, nothing like that! I mean – not like I wouldn't like to do ' _those_ ' types of shoots with you, but of course I'd like to build your trust first!"

You hummed raising and lowering a brow then aggressively munched on a piece of bacon making Hitoshi chuckle and go back to drinking his coffee.

"Maybe I'll consider it."

* * *

You dropped your apartment key on the counter and picked up the last small box that sat next to it and walked towards the door. Turning around you looked over everything and took in how empty the place was. Most people would be sentimental over leaving their first real place, but you were more than ready to leave the place in the dust. You walked out and shut the door behind you then made your way down the stairs, smiling when Hitoshi walked through the lobby door shaking out his purple locks as a thin sleet started to fall.

His own eyes fell upon your sweet and patched up face, a red beanie dressing your (h/c) locks that spilled out from below it and one of his coats swallowing your body. When the two of you arrived you were still in his clothes with an added coat since you didn't have any from the night before. Once getting to your place to start packing up your stuff, you dressed into a long sleeve shirt, jeans, boots and your own light hoodie and Hitoshi's coat. The hero didn't complain or ask for the coat back, he lived for how adorable you looked in his clothes.

"Last box sweetness?" Shinsou asked and you nodded and walked over to him.

He then blew warm air into his hands and rubbed them together, "Alright, I got the jeep warming up. Ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Oh yeah Toshi, it's lunch time!"

Rolling his eyes Hitoshi then slung an arm around your shoulder and kissed the top of your head. You were getting so used to his small and tender kisses to your hair and face, each time they warmed your heart and brought a smile to your face. You and the hero walked out of the apartment building side by side and into the blistering cold wind. Your paces quickened to get to the vehicle faster. Hitoshi told you to go ahead and hop into the jeep while he took the box from you and put it in the backseat with the other boxes and bags. You didn't have a whole lot, mainly clothes, your collectibles, and a few dishes. The groceries were running low as they usually do after paying off your bills so you didn't have to worry about emptying the fridge or pantry.

Hitoshi shut the backseat door and went to hurry and run to his side until he noticed you struggling to 'hop' into the vehicle. Pulling up the collar of his jacket and shaking his head he came up behind you and grabbed your hips then basically chunked you into the seat and closed the door. Once he got in on the drivers side you were still slumped over, face in the middle console in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry I just tossed you like trash but it's fucking cold out there!"

"It's fine Hitoshi. Your jeep is just so damn high off the ground and the cold just kind of paralyzed me," you giggled and finally sat up straight rubbing your hands together.

Hitoshi smiled and turned to face you, taking your hands in his and blowing warm air into them then rubbing them between his, just as he did outside of Aizawa's house. You smiled and let him do his thing, until your hands were nice and toasty. He kissed the insides of both palms then brushed up your sleeves with his thumbs and kissed your bruised wrists. His violet hues looked up at you from under his curly lashes and your breathing hitched in your throat and your heart stopped.

"You ready cutie?"

" _Ready for what exactly? For you to just swoop in and steal my heart with your fucking gorgeous perfect self and your adorable sister? Am I ready for that?_ " You asked yourself internally. He tilted his head awaiting your reply as he flashed you a lazy yet gorgeous smile that always made your heart melt and you knew in that moment that once that jeep had left from its spot then you'd be doomed to fall in love with this cabbage patch hero whether you were ready or not. With a sigh and smile you removed one of your hands from Hitoshi's and ran it through his purple locks for the first time ever, it was something you had been dying to do since the first day you met him. They were crazy soft and seemed to make the man smile even bigger.

"I'm more than ready Toshi!"


	10. 10 | Look At Me

"You have a driver's license right?"

You looked up from your phone to Hitoshi with a quirked brow and nodded. He smiled and nodded back then laid his head against the headrest of his seat. The two of you were staying warm inside his jeep while you sat outside of Eri's school, waiting for her last bell to ring. The big day was finally upon you, the day Hitoshi's little sister would be moving her own things in for the next three months, same as you, and your job would officially start Monday.

"Why do you ask, do I get to have your jeep all to myself Toshi," you chuckled then looked out the window knowing there was no way.

"Well not my jeep, I still need a way to get to work so I can make enough money to feed you and the other halfling, on top of paying you! But you are getting a vehicle, we're going to pick one out after we leave here."

Your head snapped around to look at the purple haired crazy man next to you, he had to be extremely sleepy or something to have said something as absurd as getting you your own vehicle. Snorting you shifted in your seat onto your knees and leaned over the console, then placed the back of your hand to Hitoshi's forehead. His eyes were closed at first as if he were enjoying his last minutes of being kid free, but the feeling of your hand had the violet hues fluttering open and looking at you with question.

"Hitoshi Shinsou, is this shitty weather making you sick in the head or something? You just said something that sounded like you're getting me a vehicle."

The hero laughed and gave you a lazy but smug grin, he grabbed your wrist and held it, his thumb brushing your skin after he placed a kiss to the purple skin that was turning yellow. He then looked at your face, the wound on your cheek was healing pretty fast and you didn't need a massive piece of gauze on it anymore, instead a small thin band-aid dressed the piece of plump flesh.

"Yeah sweetness, I did just say that. What about it? You're going to be dropping off and picking up Eri from school each day, bringing her to lessons and whatever else when I can't go with you two, so you'll need a mode of transportation."

"But Toshi, I can't –"

"And before you suggest a train, that's out of the question. You'll waste more time getting to and from, having to wait at stations, switch stations, wait on other people's stops. Having your own reliable source of transportation is just smarter, plus it's safer."

You shut up and looked away from him and outside of his window. You couldn't exactly protest, he was making valid points. His hand around your wrist then lightly slide up, the tips of his fingers gliding against your palm as they spread out and his own palm sized up with yours. You turned and looked, smirking at the size difference as the tips of your fingers stopped at his middle phalanges. His chuckled himself then interlocked his digits with yours.

Your heart started to flutter along with those annoying butterflies in your stomach. His skin was always so warm and his rough palm felt soothing against you small smooth one. If you had to choose a favorite part of Hitoshi it would definitely be his hands. You loved how they looked, muscular, strong and rough. They felt even better, whether it was when he held your own hand the way he was now or used them to cup yours in his and warm them up. Or how he'd brush multiple features of your face with his fingertips in a soft and loving way or run them through your hair and rubbed your head. " _Is it weird to ask him for a professional pictures of these,_ " you wondered.

"I'm shocked that you aren't fighting me on this halfling. I guess you're just slowly learning your role." Hitoshi casually stated, breaking your thoughts.

A buzzing sensation ran up your spine at the statement, his tone was vague but his face was sort of smug and seductive. " _Learning my role,_ " in a way it sounded somewhat sexual as if he were hinting to the idea of him being the dominant person of the relationship and you being the submissive one. It wasn't exactly far from the truth though, as much as you'd try to deny it you knew that if your relationship did end up physical with this man you'd waste no time in obeying his orders. The pinging sound of a phone had broke your thoughts and you realized your cheeks were on fire. Hitoshi's smirk grew bigger as he saw the pink spreading from your cheeks and to your ears that were peaking through your (h/c) locks.

Your eyes narrowed at him, you needed to make it look like he wasn't effecting you so easily because he relished in that shit. A drawn out breath escaped from your nostrils as you got ready to brush him off.

"Well you do make a good point, so there's no reason to fight you on this. That doesn't mean that I don't think it's crazy still. You are already going to be paying me, a very decent amount I might add, just for babysitting your sister and on top of that you're going to put down even more money on a vehicle?"

"It's nothing (Y/N), plus it's just a rental for now but if you do end up getting attached and really liking it, then I wouldn't mind going out and actually purchasing you a vehicle. It would be the least I could do!"

"You're fucking bonkers! Don't most men usually ask a girl on a date first before buying her a car?"

Hitoshi quirked a purple brow and tilted his head. " _Shit,_ " you looked anywhere but at him and tried to hide how embarrassed and stupid you felt. Letting go of his hand you crawled back into your seat and sat with your knees to your chest and your back against the console, face staring outside of your window. Hitoshi shook his head and placed his elbow on the console leaning on it as his hand reach over and cupped under your chin. You let out a surprised grunt as he made your head fall back and lay on the leather console. His own head hovered over yours as his thumb brushed your jaw.

"If I took you on a date first, then would you feel better about the vehicle?" Shinsou asked with a lazy smile.

"Uh – you know I recant that! If we went on a date and I got a vehicle out of it, I'd feel pretty shitty."

"Well then how about a date just because I want to."

You smiled and reached a hand up to touch his own face, trailing a finger down the bridge of his nose and then to play with his purple locks.

"Toshi, how are we going to go on a date when we're about to have a kid on our hands? **"**

"I'll just get a babysitter," he cheered with bright purple hues as if it were the best answer ever.

" _I am the babysitter moron!_ "

Hitoshi laughed, a beautiful laugh at that and mentioned something about his friends Izuku and Mirio. He leaned closer, his face not even inches from yours anymore. His lips pressed soft kisses to your nose, cheeks, and forehead, your own lips kissed his face as well. Up until it got to where your lips just barely grazed against each other's. If your heart beat any faster it was going to burst right out of your chest at the moment. The two of you breathed each other in with deep and slow breathes. He smelled like patchouli and pepper, it was earthy and spicy and made your senses buzz. You smelled sweet and indulgent like always, as if you were a walking bakery. It always made the hero's mouth water and made his skin tingle as if he were on a sugar high. Your enjoyment of his scent was then interrupted when you felt his soft lips kissing just the corners of your mouth. The plump pieces of flesh would brush against your lips but not actually pucker and kiss, just hover and sense.

Your eyes fluttered shut and your hold on his hair tightened, making his own eyes flutter and blink as he tried to control himself. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins and his body temperature rise. This was the closest his lips have ever been to you and it was taking everything in him not to just latch onto them. You on the other hand also wanted so desperately to actually kiss but at the same time you both lived for the build up and game with each other.

"Hitoshi~" You purred into his mouth.

Shinsou grit his teeth and knit his brows together, your sounds were just as sweet and intoxicating as your scent and it was making his head fuzzy. The warm air inside of the vehicle had you both panting as it conflicted with the heat building in your bodies. Hitoshi's eyes flew open when you slowly started to mimic his gestures of kissing just the corners of his mouth and around his lips. All he could think of was how you were leaving a sweet trail of candy flavored kisses and how badly he wanted to lick them clean.

"Goddammit (Y/N)," he breathed out.

You chuckled and pulled his face down, letting your cheeks rest against each other's. Your heartbeats were both loud and fast, but slowly easing as you just nuzzled your faces together like a couple of cat's leaving their scent on the other.

"I really want to kiss you Toshi, but I think maybe we should wait till that date, just to make it even better."

The hero lifted his head and looked down on you again, his fingers brushed your cheek and he placed a peck on your forehead. The sound of a school bell was then heard outside of the vehicle and you both smiled at each other.

"I guess I can wait a little longer then, just for you. Now, how about we go get our temporary kid yeah?"

You laughed and nodded, Hitoshi moved so you could sit back up and he turned off the vehicle. You both got out and met at the front of it, he took your hand and you both put your free ones in your coat pockets then started to walk towards a set of massive doors. There was already a group of parents gathered around and some teenagers picking up their younger siblings. As you waited you took out your phone and scrolled through it until a females voice made your ears perk.

"Oh hey Shinsou, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Hitoshi looked up to see one of the schools many single moms and he silently groaned. The woman was around his own age and always tried her hardest to flirt. It flattered Hitoshi but he wasn't the least bit interested ever, even before he met you, having a girlfriend or serious relationship just wasn't his thing. The hero was a hard worker and on top of hero duties he had went through a few school courses so he could follow in his father's footsteps and become a UA teacher. So needless to say, he had his hands full and didn't really want to be distracted by a female. Of course though that all changed once you started working at the café he frequented. Putting on the best smile he could, Hitoshi greeted the woman with the wave of his free hand.

"Are you picking up Eri? It's been a while since you've come around here."

"Uh – yeah, Shouta is on a mission for the next few months so Eri will be staying with me until he returns."

"Aww, how sweet of you, you're such a good big brother! So that means I'll get to see more of you then?"

You snorted as you looked through your phone, eavesdropping on Hitoshi and the woman's conversation. Hitoshi squeezed your hand as if to shut you up, he couldn't help but force down a chuckle though as you were enjoying his struggle. For some reason the woman hadn't even noticed you were there, you did seem to just camouflage into his side and his height hid you as well. Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so, I'll tag along on days that I can but for the most part (Y/N) will be dropping her off and picking her up."

"Who?" The woman replied with a surprised tone.

"Me - I'm (Y/N)," you blurted out and popped into her view from beside Hitoshi.

Her eyes widened and she wore a look of shock and you looked each other over. She had long dark hair, fair skin that was flawless. Much taller than you and had a better taste in fashion, she even wore makeup, something you just didn't have the energy for unless it was lipsticks and glosses. She looked like she had her shit together that's for sure. The woman was dressed head to toe in a nice pea-coat, blouse and fitted jeans with heels, the chick even had accessories to the max! Then there you were, in a maroon thermal with a thick black coat with a fur neck, dark skinny jeans and sneakers. Not to mention your bandaged face and the slightly visible red ring around your throat.

"Oh, hi. I'm Scarlett. I'm sorry I didn't even notice you there," she replied with a smirk.

"It's no problem, Toshi is rather massive."

"Look whose talking halfling!" He chuckled and let go of your hand, propping his elbow on your head using you as support to lean on.

Scarlett rose a brow at the two of you. "So are you one of his hero friends? I'm only asking from how banged up you look, it must've been a real crazy fight!"

Your eyes widened as your hand flew to your cheek and you cleared your throat. You quickly brushed Hitoshi off of you and walked through the crowd of parents towards a bench. Hitoshi watched as you stormed off, pulling the fur of your coat up to cover your face. His own heart broke seeing you so self-conscious and embarrassed. He wasn't sure if the woman was sincere about her question or if she asked just out of spite, either way it made the hero clench his jaw. The woman placed a hand over her mouth and gasped as she made a face, Hitoshi looked at her sideways and knew from that moment it was with ill intent. Women had done some crazy things to get his attention before but to do something so cruel made him sick to his stomach. He didn't like bullies at all, he knew them all too well from middle school. He especially didn't like people bullying you, he had already been too late before trying to rescue you and he'd be damned if he let that happen again.

"Oh, I'm sorry ' _Toshi_ '. I didn't kno –"

"It's Shinsou - Scarlett. You know, I've been meaning to ask, are you single?"

The woman looked confused but smiled fluttering her eyes, "Yeah I am, it's embar – ngh."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes as he activated his quirk on the woman. He only knew her name and that her daughter was in the same class as Eri, and that's all he needed to know. "Walk away and don't talk to me or (Y/N) for the rest of our time here."

With his command the dead-eyed woman turned on her heels and walked off in the opposite direction. Hitoshi sighed, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets and walking towards you. He found you on the bench buried in your jacket and looking away, you pulled a hand out of your pocket to wipe your nose after sniffling. Quickly, Hitoshi was crouched down before you with his hands on your knees.

"I'm so sorry about that (Y/N). She shouldn't be bothering you ever again, I promise." He said softly as his thumbs brushed the fabric of your jeans.

You shrugged your shoulders and wiped away a tear, still refusing to look at him. He sighed and took your hand then kissed the inside of your palm before interlocking your fingers together.

"It's fine Toshi. You know I forget I even have these fucking marks and wounds, all because I've spent every moment with you since then and you don't treat me any different. As if they're invisible you know, you make me forget that that shitty night even happened even though it was only like 2 days ago. That's how I'm able to cope, because you're here. Then when I suddenly remember, it's like I'm back there again but instead of him looking down on me, it's you and you have this look on your face and I'm scared of how you see me. Battered and bruised, filthy and disgusting."

"Look at me (Y/N)." Hitoshi commanded with a stern tone.

You obeyed and turned to face him, small tears slowly trickling down your face and causing you to shiver as the cold air hit them. Hitoshi reached up and wiped your face clean. He then stood up and grabbed your hand, tugging you up and to a standing position as well. Pulling you into him he wrapped his arms around your body and hugged you close. Your arms wrapped around his waist as you buried your face into his warm chest.

"I see you as strong and powerful, beautiful and god damn adorable! Your wounds will heal and those marks will subside, even if they didn't it wouldn't change a single thing, you'd still be just a perfect. I only look down on you because you're literally below me with your short ass!"

You snorted into his chest and laughed. Hitoshi pulled away so he could see your smiling face and smiled as well. His hand cupped your chin making sure you stayed looking at him. Your cheeks and tip of your nose were pink from the cold and even though you had been crying, your eyes were still bright as ever.

"There's those pretty eyes," he leaned forward and kissed your eyelids then pulled back and cupped your face in his hands, "(Y/N), I don't care if you're crying or pissed off, or whatever. Just promise that no matter what you'll always look at me, I can't stand not seeing your face."

You nodded and leaned into his palm, bringing a hand up to touch his. "I promise Toshi!"

He hugged you again and you stood there in his embrace, feeling warm and safe, also extremely loved. A few seconds later the large set of doors opened and the sound of children cheering and running could be heard. You and Hitoshi both turned your heads to look at the sea of rugrats until your eyes landed on a set of silvery white hair and ruby eyes. Eri looked around aimlessly, clutching a book to her chest until suddenly she was lifted from the ground and tossed into the air. Hitoshi caught her small frame and turned her to face him. She smiled wide and hugged the heroes neck tightly with a happy hum.

"Sou-Sou I missed you!"

"Aww, I missed you too kid!" He replied with a smile and hugged her back.

"Where is – (Y/N)!" Eri squealed when her eyes fell upon you.

The little girl practically leaped from Hitoshi's arms into yours. With a grunt you caught her and she hugged you tightly. Your heart felt warm as you hugged her back, something about the little girl made you cheer up instantly.

"I missed you (Y/N)! I'm so excited to spend more time with you!"

Hitoshi scoffed and ruffled his sisters hair, "What am I, chopped liver?"

You and Eri chuckled as he took her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. You held Eri on your hip and Hitoshi wrapped an arm around your opposite side and the three of you started to walk off and towards his vehicle while he kissed the top of your head. You could feel the eyes of all the single moms and older siblings burning into your back but you smiled anyway. Your eyes then blinked when you felt a small cold hand on your bandaged cheek. Eri's ruby hues look at you with worry and she pouted.

"(Y/N), you're hurt again. Do you want me to heal you?"

You looked at Hitoshi and he smiled and squeezed your shoulder, "It's up to you sweetheart, not me."

Nodding you wrapped your arm around his waist and looked back at Eri, she smiled and played with your hair while awaiting an answer. The three of you made it to the jeep, Hitoshi opened the backseat door for you then leaned against the vehicle as you placed Eri in her booster seat an buckled her in. You smiled and touched her cheek, making her giggle.

"Thank you for wanting to help me Eri, but I'm fine and your brother has been doing a wonderful job taking care of me. You save your quirk for when it's really needed okay?"

"Okay (Y/N), I will!" She smiled then held up the book in her hands, "Will you help me read this tonight?"

Hitoshi laughed at how quickly his sister changed topics, you chuckled then told the little girl you would. The lavenderette then closed the door for you and opened yours, helping you up and into the jeep. Once he was in himself, the both of you buckled up and he turned the heater on full blast then grabbed your cold hands. Cupping them in his, Hitoshi blew warm air and rubbed them together between his. You smiled and watched him. This act was becoming a habit now, each time the two of you would get into the vehicle and it was one of your favorite things. Once your hands were warmed up Hitoshi released one and held the other.

"Alright, we got a few stops to make before we can head home, but before we do how about we stop and get a snack first, just to hold us over until dinner?"

Your eyes sparkled and so did Eri's as you both nodded eagerly. Shinsou laughed and shook his head then sat straight in his seat and started to pull out of the school parking lot.

"You two are going to be a handful, I can already tell."


	11. 11 | Confessions

Hitoshi grunted as he barely caught the closing front door with his foot, he had Eri's bags thrown over his shoulder, her backpack hanging from his elbow, and multiple plushies and dolls in his arms. You and his little sister had already taken off into the house without a single glance in his direction with only a few grocery bags. Once inside the house Hitoshi released the flood of toys from his arms onto the floor and let out an exasperated breath as he looked at you and her putting up the groceries.

"Don't worry guys, I got everything else!"

You turned and looked at him, a pink sparkly duffel bag across his back with a pink strap across his chest, a matching purple sparkly bag over his shoulder and a cat backpack around his opposite arm. There were subtle hints of glitter stuck to his shirt from some of the dolls he carried and it was adorable actually. Hitoshi was the epitome of the best big brother. You gave him an apologetic smile and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Thank you Sou-Sou," Eri chimed as she handed you some items that needed to be put up in a cabinet she couldn't reach.

She then ran over to her brother and hugged his leg and made her way the pile of dolls on the floor. You turned to finish putting up the rest of the food items and felt a hand on your lower back. Turning to look, Hitoshi stood next to you and placed a kissed to your cheek before telling you he was going to put up all of Eri's things. Nodding you let him know you'd be there to help shortly. As he walked off he ruffled your hair making you giggle.

After your little moment at the school, the rest of the day had been really great. All three of you stopped for ice cream, even though it was freezing outside that's what Eri wanted. You learned that Hitoshi's favorite was Rocky Road and Eri's was Neapolitan simply because she couldn't choose between chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. Next stop was Aizawa's house to get all her things, along with a legit folder of calendars for the next three months that had all her lessons, school functions and meetings highlighted and scheduled. After that you went to the car dealership and ended up picking out a small crossover type vehicle that would make it easier to haul Eri and all her things but at the same time small enough for you to be able to get in and out of yourself. It was all blacked out like Hitoshi's jeep, you just liked that look. Finally you all met at the grocery store and gathered just a few snacks and essentials for the weekend, Hitoshi planned on being lazy and just ordering out until Sunday.

You finished putting up the eggs and milk then walked over to Eri and crouched down next to her. She was playing with a doll, brushing out its synthetic hair with her small fingers. Your eyes scanned the plushies she had and you gasped.

"Eri, are these BT21 plushies?"

"Yeah, Daddy got them for me for Christmas last year! Chimmy is my favorite, because I love Jimin." She smiled holding up a small yellow puppy one, "Which one is your favorite?"

You picked up the alpaca and koala ones smiling, "I like RJ and Koya, because Jin and Joonie are my favorites."

Eri giggled and you placed them back down next to her then pat her head, "Me and Toshi will be in your room putting up your things, if you need something just come and get us."

The little girl nodded and you rose to your feet and headed down the hall to her bedroom, instead of it being pink like at Shouta's house her room here was dark grey, one wall had a pattern of gold stars and crescent moons. Her furniture was white and pastel pink. It was all adorable and you thought it was so sweet that Hitoshi went so far just for his little sister to have her own room. Hitoshi was pulling clothes from one of her bags when he looked up to see you and smiled.

"Wanna give me a hand?" He asked.

You nodded and walked over to him, grabbing a few items yourself and placing them in the dresser drawers. The two of you silently put all of the tiny clothes up folded neatly and hung up in her closet. You organized all her shoes and brought her bag of hair accessories to the bathroom. For a little girl she had a lot of stuff, even if it was for 3 months. You and Eri shared a bathroom that connected to hers and your bedrooms. It was no problem though, you'd be the one to help her bath or do her hair in the mornings, at least it wasn't a munchkin sized bathroom and it had a decently sized tub so that's all you cared about.

Walking back into her bedroom Hitoshi was leaned against her dresser and going through the handy dandy folder that Aizawa had left behind. You walked over and placed yourself next to him looking it over. There were different days when Eri would need to brings drinks or snacks for her class, monthly parent teacher meetings, and a small class Halloween party coming up.

"Aww, that means we get to help her pick out a Halloween costume," you cheered and pointed at the date.

"Yeah, we'll need costumes too for UA's Culture Festival this year."

You eyeballed the purple hero and knit your brows together. "Pardon?"

"Well I start my teaching job in about 3 weeks, which means I'll have to help with the schools yearly festival. This year they planned to do it around Halloween, to make for more opportunities for booths and activities. One requirement is that all employees and students dress up, the public is also encouraged to dress up so it's like a huge Halloween shindig. You and Eri will be attending, and if I have to dress up, so do you!"

"As much as I love Halloween and the chance to do such a thing, I don't recall you being my daddy." You clapped back crossing your arms and looking away.

Hitoshi grinned smugly as he looked through the papers. "Not yet at least."

Your head snapped back to look at him and you threw a punch to his side, it caught him off guard making him choke on air but laugh at the same time.

"You fucking wish Hitoshi!" You replied, rolling your eyes and smiling at him as you started to head out of the room.

Hitoshi grinned and threw the folder onto the dresser behind him and grabbed you by the waist quickly making you grunt, "Get back over here cutie, it was a joke," he chuckled pulling your back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lightly nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck.

His soft purple locks tickled the side of your face making you giggle. You had no intention of trying to escape from his hold and he knew that. His lips placed soft kisses to the side of your neck, making your skin tingle all over as you tried to breathe normally.

"I have plenty of kinks sweetness, but that isn't one of them. I much rather you say my name above anything else," he breathed on your sensitive skin.

Biting your lip, you craned your neck so you could look at Hitoshi's face from the side, his violet iris's gleaming and looking back into yours as he placed a kiss on your clothed shoulder before raising his head and closing the distance between your faces. Your noses brushed together and he ran the tip of his down your cheek where he trailed kisses from it and to the corner of your mouth like before. His lips then went to brush against yours until he felt two fingers preventing him from doing so. Hitoshi pulled back, your fingers still placed to his lips helping him gain more distance.

"I'm sorry Toshi, not till that date." You giggled and removed yourself from his loosened grip, trying to leave the room once again.

His hand caught your wrist but he didn't pull you back. You did stop however and look back at him, he didn't look sad or aggravated but he did look like he was about to just combust on the spot. Hitoshi sighed and ran his other hand through his hair. "Tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow? Hitoshi, we just got Eri."

"And we'll have her for three months. We'll spend time with her tonight and I'll get her a baby sitter for tomorrow night. I can't wait any longer dammit, I need that kiss or I'll – I'll fucking die!"

You laughed and walked back over, placing yourself before him. He placed a hand on your hip as you held the other. "I think you're being a little over-dramatic Toshi."

"I don't think I am, I've been wanting you since the first day I saw you in that stupid café. I've grown to learn so much more about you in the past week than I have in the past few months that I've known you and it's only making it that much harder for me. And with these past events, I just want to hold you and love on you as I please but I want you to let me. If you say I can't kiss your lips until that date then I won't but for the sake of my sanity, please let me take you out tomorrow and you can set the pace!"

Hitoshi was literally desperate and at your beck and call, it was somewhat shocking. He was usually very cynical and cocky, always down to tease and keep it up to see who wins but now, he was losing and bad, and admitting it! He was a literal fountain of confessions today and it was really adorable. Of course you reciprocated his feelings, you were falling hard for this cabbage patch hero whose done nothing but save your life in more ways than one. How could you not fall for him, he was gorgeous, sweet as could be but also kept you on your toes. Hitoshi was letting you live under his roof for free, paying you to watch his sister, got you a car, and patched you up when you were defeated, a date and a kiss was the least you could give him.

You then stood on the tips of your toes and placed a kiss to his cheek and then the corner of his mouth, making him smile.

"Please let that be a 'yes'," he begged with that cute face and those big purple puppy dog eyes.

You giggled and tousled his hair, "It's a 'yes' Toshi!" You then turned away, walking towards the door and letting his hand slowly drift from your grip until it feel out completely. Then over your shoulder you smiled to him, "Play your cards right on that date and maybe I'll do more than just say your name."

Hitoshi looked at you with a confused expression as you left the bedroom, "Oh? ....oh!"

* * *

"Hey Eri, you wanna go spend the night with Deku and Shouto tomorrow? You can help them take care of the new baby!"

Eri nodded eagerly to her brother as noodles hung from her mouth. You smiled and then looked at Hitoshi who plopped down on the couch next to you with his own food. Eri went back to watching the movie playing on the TV and you nudged Hitoshi with your elbow playfully. As you ate your pork cutlet bowl you eyed the assortment of sushi and nigiri he had.

"Want one?" He asked picking a piece up with his chopsticks and offering it.

"Uh – no I'll pass, that looks too fishy for me," you replied with a disgusted look.

"Pussy..." He mumbled and ate the piece himself.

You almost choked on the piece of pork you were munching on, making Hitoshi chuckle and act as if nothing happened. Your eyes narrowed and you wiped your mouth glaring at him. "The fuck did you just call me you troll?"

"I didn't stutter sweetheart." He retorted with a smirk

"That word is gross and there's a kid right here, watch your mouth Hitoshi."

"Just try one, you can down my drink if it's that bad."

Your lips curled up in disgust as you looked at the colorful pieces of fish and rolls, you preferred shrimp and crab most of your life and weren't yet brave enough to branch out into the ocean waters of fish! But, he was calling you out and you could never back away from a challenge, especially not with the smug grin he was giving you. With a sigh you nodded and swallowed harshly.

"Which one doesn't have an overpowering fish taste?"

Hitoshi looked around his box and picked up a piece of nigiri and held it to your lips, you went to question him but he cut you off. "Just eat it!"

You let out a breath through your nose and closed your eyes as you parted you lips. Hitoshi couldn't help but feel just a tad bit turned on by your sudden obedience, so he decided to push it further. "Now, stick your tongue out a little bit."

On command your mouth opened a little wider and your tongue hung delicately from your mouth. The hero had to take a second and breathe before all the blood could start rushing to his crotch. You peeked open one eye and rolled it. "Ont eah urv," you tried to speak with your mouth still open.

"What?" The hero chuckled.

You put your tongue back in your mouth and licked your lips. "I said don't be a perv! Now are you going to feed me or not?"

"Oh, I'll feed you alright!" He mumbled and you resumed your position, before you could change your mind he gently placed the nigiri on your tongue.

The muscle retracted back into your mouth and quickly you chewed the food with your eyes screwed shut, but your chewing gradually slowed as you started to take time to savor the taste. It was somewhat sweet and not fishy at all. Your eyes opened and Hitoshi tilted his head, you nodded and gave him a "mmm".

You smiled and gave Hitoshi a quick peck on the cheek then took another piece as he returned the kiss. You both then looked forward to watch the movie playing only to see Eri staring back at you with a big grin. You blushed violently and Hitoshi chunked a small pillow in her face making her giggle.

"It's not nice to stare at people weirdo!"

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend Sou-Sou?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled as well and started to eat his food a little faster, leaving you to answer the little girl. You felt your throat start to dry and you downed Hitoshi's drink to try and lubricate it. Before you could finish it off he yanked it from you and glared. You glared back. He was her brother, he should be telling her the answers, plus you didn't know what you were. At times you did act like a couple and you were well on your way to being one but without that kiss it just didn't feel right yet.

"Uh – not yet?" You finally replied looking at Hitoshi like you were asking his opinion on it.

He smiled and swallowed his food then looked at his sister. "I have to take her on a date first, show her why she should let me be her boyfriend. After that the choice is hers to make."

Eri nodded as if she completely understood then jumped up and smiled and pointed to you. "Then take her on a date! Don't you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Of course I do, I'd want nothing more than that Eri. And don't tell me what to do, that's why your little butt is going to Deku's tomorrow. So I can have her to myself without you distracting her with your dumb cuteness."

You looked at Hitoshi who was sticking his tongue out at Eri and she was doing the same. He then looked at you and shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't even just confess his true feelings but a glimmer of a smirk appeared on his lips. The butterflies in your stomach were going wild and your heart wanted to jump out and just hug Hitoshi, _you_ wanted to just jump and hug Hitoshi. The past week had definitely had its traumatic downs but the best thing out of it all was this purple haired hero. That café may have been the worst thing that you could have ever been a part of but it was the reason you and Hitoshi even met in the first place, and to make things better he saved you from it.

You then felt a tugging on your shirt sleeve making you break eye contact with the purple hues you were so in love with, only to look at another set of eyes that you loved. Eri stood next to on the couch and placed her small hand on your arm and asked you to lean down so she could whisper in your ear. You complied with a smile and let her cup her hand around your canal.

"He may look like he doesn't brush his hair but he does. He also makes really good ramen and he takes pretty pictures. I hope he takes you somewhere fun and you say yes to him because I want you around for a long time."

" _I'm babysitting a literal angel,_ " you screamed internally as you pulled away from Eri with a big smile and nodded. You then ruffled her hair and pinched her cheek coaxing a sweet giggle out. "I want that to cutie! Now, finish your food and then we can all play hide and seek, me and you against Toshi!"

Eri smiled and went back to her food, you too went back to finishing your food and looked at the man next to you who was squinting as he chewed a piece of sushi.

"What did she say to you?" He demanded, not even a hint of question.

"She said you should take me to Disney Land tomorrow!"

"Ooh, I'm gonna date you so hard! Just watch!"

* * *

You walked out of the bathroom, eyes wondering for Hitoshi. After eating you gave Eri a bath and played hide and seek together as promised but it didn't last long, currently Eri was passed out in her hiding spot in the bathroom cabinet, you were trying to seek out Hitoshi to let him see how cute it was. Plus, it was taking him an oddly long time to find the two of you, his house was a decent size but it wasn't massive, he should've found you two in no time.

"Hitosh – ahh!"

Out of nowhere another body collided with yours, taking you to the floor and making your back slam into the wood. You groaned out in over-dramatic pain, chewing on the tip of your tongue as you tried to arch your back from a massive amount of weight that was holding you down.

"Yah,  _what the fuck Toshi_ , why do you weigh so much!"

The sound of his own groans in agony filled your ears, until they turned quiet and he started to hum with delight. You felt him slightly get off of you, letting you take a better breath and finally arch your back to stretch the pain out. As you did so you felt something on your chest and looked down to see a head of purple hair moving side to side as Hitoshi rubbed his cheek against your chest. You laughed and ran your hand through the tuft of hair and tugged on it trying to push him off.

"No, no, no, stay still. My head hurts from the fall, I could have a concussion!" He nuzzled even more and wrapped his arms underneath you.

You let your head fall back to the floor, rolling your eyes so hard they were bound to get stuck. "You're so full of shit Hitoshi! I'm the one hurt, my back is probably out of commission now because you don't know how to watch where you're going!"

"Mmhm, okay," was all he replied with enjoying his situation.

You took in a deep breath and let it out, your hands then worked their way up and into the hero's hair where they started to play and run through the soft tresses. Hitoshi closed his eyes as your fingers grazed and massaged his scalp and he listened to your breathing and heartbeat, if he let this go on long enough he'd pass out for sure.

"Well, I guess if there's a possibility of a concussion then maybe we shouldn't go on that date tomorrow."

"Uh - no! I'm taking you to Disney Land and I'm getting that kiss! I just got off the phone with Deku and they're taking the kid tomorrow. No take backsies!" His head remained laying on your chest but he looked up.

You giggled, making your breasts move with the vibrations resonating through your chest. Hitoshi was in heaven at the moment and he realized you weren't wearing a bra, but he didn't dare make any smart remark knowing you'd push him off in no time if he did. You then sat up on your elbows and looked down at him.

"Is that what's been taking you so long? Eri passed out in her hiding spot!"

"Aww, yeah I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with them as soon as possible and not last minute. I guess we should get up and get her to bed then. I'll be going to drop her off in the morning."

Hitoshi sighed and nuzzled one last time into your warm and soft chest then finally removed himself, now on his hands and knees above you. Your (e/c) eyes looked up at him and you tilted your head with a smile. The both of you had taken your own showers as well before starting your game with Eri and you were wearing a black hoodie with grey sweatpants. The hoodie was riding up on your stomach, revealing your waistline. Hitoshi's eyes wondered the line of smooth and flawless (s/c) skin. You looked to see where he was looking and smiled. Unconsciously he lifted a hand and ran a finger across your skin. You flinched at how cold his finger was against your burning warm skin making him look up with wide eyes and retract.

"I'm sorry I just –"

"Didn't I tell you I'd let you know if I was uncomfortable. Your finger was just cold Toshi."

He nodded and replaced his finger on your waist, tracing the band of your sweats all the way across. Your right thigh started to shake, like how a dog's leg does when they're being scratched in the right spot and a mix between an inhuman noise fell from your lips. Hitoshi smiled and repeated his torture, making the tip of his finger lightly hover and ghost across your skin.

"Are you ticklish here? Or is it something else?" He teased looking at you from under his long lashes.

"I honestly don't – ah, yup it tickles. Okay, stop!"

Hitoshi laughed and did as told, and then hovered over you again and placed a kiss to your forehead then rocked back and stood to his feet. Leaning over he held out a hand and you took it as he slowly helped you stand. You winced and rubbed your back, it wasn't extremely painful but it hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry about that. After we put Eri to bed, I'll make it up to you. I promise! Come on."

The hero slung an arm around your shoulder and you wrapped an arm around his waist as you walked together to the bathroom. You showed Hitoshi where Eri was in the cabinet and he quietly laughed. She slept peacefully balled up on top of towels like a cat. Her brother crouched down and gently scooped her into his arms where she cradled into him. You both walked out and to her room where you pulled back her covers and he laid her down. You placed the covers back and tucked her in tightly as she burrowed in her pillow. Shinsou brushed her hair back and placed a kiss to her forehead and you placed one in the same spot. He took your hand and walked you out of the room, slowly turning off the lights and closing the door.

Walking into the kitchen you both turned off lights and the TV, the only light left was the stove-top light. Hitoshi fixed himself a small glass of water and you walked over to the counter and leaned on it. After finishing his glass he sat it down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you uh – want to sleep with me tonight..."

You blinked at him in the dim light and shrugged your shoulders. You had already slept together on the couch two nights ago and even if it was the couch it was the best sleep you got, the night before you slept alone in the other bedroom that was now yours and you tossed and turned all night. You knew Hitoshi didn't have any sinful plans in mind, he looked legit tired and his tone when asking was kind of nervous but also hopeful.

"As long as it's not on the couch again, and you rub my back until I fall asleep. You do owe me after all."

A smile grew on Hitoshi's face and he nodded in agreement. Placing his glass in the sink he walked over to you and took your hand again walking you to his bedroom. You were excited to see it, so far it was the only room of the house you hadn't seen. All the bedrooms were on the same side, his was on the very end of the hall around a corner, somewhat distancing it from the others. He opened the door to it and flicked on the light. Your eyes widened at the minimal yet cozy looking room before you.

It was painted a dark grey like Eri's, there was a massive window with dark black curtains pulled shut and different plants in planters placed before it. He had a rolling clothes rack on one side that most of his dressier work clothes hung from, on one wall was a tall and wide dresser with multiple drawers and books lining the top of it. The wall his bed was on was littered with different sized canvases of pictures he had taken himself of landscapes, city spots and some of wildlife. They were all in black and white keeping a dark and calm theme to the room. His bed though was your favorite. It was massive and had the most comfortable and messy looking set of blankets and fluffy pillows. There was a bench at the end of it with books, magazines and a notebook scattered out.

You walked over to pick up the notebook and asked what it was, he quickly snatched it from you and held it above your head looking down at you with a smile. "It's late and your back hurts. You can see it tomorrow."

You narrowed your eyes but then shrugged your shoulders and agreed. Pushing past him you walked over to one side of the bed and went to pull your pants down then stopped and looked at Hitoshi who was watching you as he placed the notebook back where you found it.

"Uh – we're adults right? You won't be immature?" You asked sheepishly.

"Last time I checked." He replied with a laugh.

The lavenderette then smiled and walked to turn off his bedroom light leaving only his bedside lamp on to illuminate the room. He made his way to the opposite side of the bed and while removing his shirt, tossing it on the bench at the end of the bed. You quirked a brow and let your eyes wonder his bare chest that you had never seen before. You weren't sure what to expect, you knew he was tall and he wasn't exactly super slim or super buff but you could never really imagine what he looked like under his clothes. With no shirt on now you could see Hitoshi's defined pecs and flat toned stomach, his abdominal's weren't overly ripped but lightly defined and the cut line of his hips were to die for. Your eyes also marveled at the then trail of purple hair you saw before that started below his navel and trailed down into his sweats.

"Now don't throw a fit when I stare at you!" He chuckled, instantly breaking your thoughts.

You let out a 'oh' as you tried to gather yourself after realizing how long you must've been staring. You swallowed nervously and removed your hoodie first since you did happen to have a tank top on underneath it. As you pulled it up you then stopped realizing you weren't wearing a bra then remembered that Hitoshi had a face full of your boobs earlier so he probably already knew. You got over it soon though, he'd see you naked eventually so whatever. After removing the warm hoodie you shivered as cool air hit your bare shoulders and arms. Your fingers then gripped the waist of your sweats and you pulled them down and stepped out of them, revealing the plain black cheeky underwear you wore. The outfit you wore to work didn't leave much to the imagination as it always revealed your cleavage and collarbone and a just a smidge of your thighs. However though, Hitoshi was still stunned, he thought that outfit was his favorite on you but seeing you in just a plan tank and underwear was making his heart melt. You looked comfortable and at peace, not nervous and constantly pulling at the hems to cover your skin. Beautiful was all he could think.

"Do you really sleep in that, even though it's freezing outside or are you just doing this to further torture me?" Hitoshi asked as he pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

You smiled and shook your head, doing the same. "No, I sleep in this no matter what the weather is. I have to be cold to fall asleep, I like to cuddle up in loads of blankets and I hate wearing constricting clothes to sleep in, I feel like I'll suffocate. I just hate wearing pants period, I'll miss that about living alone."

The two of you laid down on your sides facing each other and you shivered again from the cold air, Hitoshi softly smiled and held up his arm and the blanket inviting you to get closer. You instantly scooted over to him and wrapped your arm and leg around his body, flushing with his extremely warm chest and pressing your cheek to it. His skin was hard yet smooth and comforting and his patchouli and pepper scent was much stronger now as you breathed it in and smiled. Hitoshi wrapped his arm around you and started to softly rubbed your back as his arm under your head wrapped around so he could play with your hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head then rest his chin on it. You cradled into him perfectly as if you were fitting pieces of a puzzle.

"Is that all you'll miss about living alone?" He asked. His tone sounded as if he were scared of your answer, like you'd miss it altogether and not be able to enjoy your time living with him.

Smiling you placed a kiss to his chest and nuzzled your face and wrapped around him tighter. The feeling of his gentle and loving hands rubbing your back and head and the warmth of him was quickly causing you to doze off.

"Mhm...I love...living...with you...Toshi~"

Shinsou smiled as you barely got your words out before falling into the first stage of your deep sleep. He leaned, stretching his long arm out to turn off the lamp making you groan as he shifted his body a bit. Once it was off he quickly returned to holding you, apologizing for the brief loss of contact with a kiss to your forehead. Hitoshi was more than content at the moment, having you sleeping in his arms and loving on you. If he could help it, you'd more than likely never step foot in your bedroom unless it was to get clothes because he was determined to have you like this every night.

"I love living with you too halfling, so please stay as long as you need."

With one last kiss to your hair, the hero pulled the covers more over the two of you and tucked them under your bodies and held you closer as he buried his face in your hair and continued to rub your back until he fell asleep with you.


	12. 12 | Sugar Rush

Green tinted sunlight filled Hitoshi's bedroom, a stream of it beaming directly onto your sleeping body. Unconsciously your eye opened and quickly shut again at the bright light. You groaned and pulled the covers over you more like a hooded cape and pulled your knees in until you were sitting on them with your butt in the air. You then inch wormed across the massive bed searching for Hitoshi's warm body. It felt like you were crawling across a wide valley until finally you managed to inch right off the bed and onto the floor with a thud and a yelp.

The sound of a warm and hearty laugh filled your ears from another place in the room. The floor was cold against your skin and you quickly bunched the blanket that fell with you completely around every inch of bare skin. You then sat up with a groan and smacked your lips. Not really bothered that you had just plummeted off the bed, your senses were still halfway asleep and your mind fuzzy.

"Do you get out of bed that gracefully every morning?"

Your head slowly turned to look in the direction of the bedroom door where Hitoshi was standing with a massive smile on his face, your own face lit up but at something completely different. In his hand he held a familiar small brown bag and in the other was what you assumed to be your favorite breakfast tea. Your eyes wondered around the room as you remained on the floor. The curtains of Hitoshi's bedroom window were slightly open and that green light was from the sun projecting through one of the plants thin leaves. It was daylight outside and you could see that his window looked out into a thickly wooded area. It was calming how it looked that morning, a light dewy fog filled the air and fall colors littered the scene.

Humming you laid over on your side on the floor and bundled up, staring out the window with a sleepy smile. Hitoshi laughed and finally made his way into the room, walking and placing himself beside you. He looked down to your cradled body on the floor and shook his head as he lowered and sat next to you crisscrossed. You mustered up enough energy to inch closer to him and rest your head on his thigh.

"You seem to be less of a morning person than I am," he chuckled and brushed your forehead with his warm palm then leaned over and pressed a kiss to your temple.

You nodded and rolled over onto your back, pulling your knees up and keeping the blanket clutched around your body. You looked up at him and smiled. His violet hues were bright and wide, and he was in a thermal long sleeve and some sweats.

"You know, it's your fault I fell. I was trying to find you but you weren't in the bed," you stated with a still sleepy voice as the back of your hands rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

Hitoshi nodded and ran a hand through your hair and played with it. "Yeah, I went and dropped Eri off at Deku and Shouto's. I guess it's a good thing I got you food, peace offering?" He dangled the bag over your nose and you went to grab at it but he kept it out of your reach. "On second thought, I think you should beg for it, you know just a little trail run before tonight!"

If your eyes weren't wide open, they were now. Even this early in the morning Hitoshi Shinsou could still be as smug and cocky as usual, he had no on or off button. You rolled your eyes and decided to play along with his game. A smirk grew on your face and you let the blanket fall just a little from your chest, revealing your shoulder and collarbone. His purple brows rose and looked at the exposed skin then back to your own (e/c) eyes. You then wrapped an arm over your head and let your hand rest on his thigh as it inched inwards. His eyes widened and he chuckled as you licked your lips and parted them.

"Hitoshi..." you sighed out, softening your eyes and arching your back as he was slowly being lured in like a sailor to a siren song, leaning down closer to your face. Your smirk grew bigger as you went to speak again against his lips that now hovered over yours, " **g** ive me my fucking food now or you die!"

Hitoshi visibly shuddered from head to toe as a chill ran down his spine and he smiled. "Yes ma'am!" He sat back up straight and released the bag from his hand, making it free-fall and land on your face.

You laughed and grabbed it with your free hand then raised your hand from his thigh and up to his face. He smiled and took it, then pressed a kiss to the inside of your palm. One of your favorite types of kisses that he gave. For the next few minutes you sat there on the floor together as you ate and talked about the day ahead of you. It was only around 8 or 9 in the morning and you weren't exactly rushing anything.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but why Disneyland?"

You shrugged your shoulders as you swallowed the bite of food you were chewing and crossed one leg over your knee. 

"I don't know. I've only been once, I was a kid then and don't remember much. I love everything Disney and I love theme parks." You paused then looked off and Hitoshi asked what was wrong. "You know - now that I think about it, Disney is kind of pricey isn't it?"

"And?" He asked with a confused smirk.

"Well, maybe I should choose something a little cheaper for our first date. Maybe a movie or something?"

Hitoshi sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat back on his palms then ran a hand through your hair with a smile. "(Y/N), I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. Stop worrying about money. It doesn't matter the cost, if it makes you happy that's all that matters. I'm very financially stable, trust me. Now, promise you won't bring it up again?"

You looked up at Hitoshi, his violet hues were serious and awaiting your answer. But it was hard not to worry about money, for the past few years in college that's all you  _ever_ worried about. How to make ends meet, get bills paid on time before you even got food to feed yourself. You never treated yourself to anything ever, because you were always concerned with how the hell you were going to manage on the shitty checks you made from the café. Now though, being with Hitoshi, he was basically asking you to just not worry about money at all, like it just grew on trees and could be picked from the stem at any time. You and the man had become so close in the past week, you easily forget that he's a pro-hero that makes more than enough money to survive. He was just Hitoshi to you.

The hero looming over you cleared his throat and raised a brow, making you shake the thoughts in your head. You smiled and took a bite of you food and nodded then replied with a full cheek of sandwich, "I promise Toshi."

"Alright, now how about we get up and get ready and you get just a little bit more excited because -  _we're going to Disneyland!!!_ "

* * *

"Oh come on Hitoshi, just one more time, please!"

Shinsou rolled his eyes as you were dragging him back towards the Haunted Mansion, the two of you had just gotten off of it, plus you rode it twice before when you first arrived at the theme park. For some reason you were in love with that ride, seeing the holographic ghosts dancing made you giddy and point, seeing other ghosts that you didn't see before. You already had the ' _Grim Grinning Ghosts_ ' song lyrics down and sang along when your cart would ride through the graveyard. As you pulled him along with all your might he couldn't help but smile at how cute and excited you were. You decided to wear some skinny jeans and black converse, a light pastel pink hoodie under your black jacket and to top it off you wore Minnie ears that looked like Marie's white and fluffy cat ears with a pink bow in the middle, from  _Aristocats_.

With a sigh Hitoshi finally started walking on his own, relieving you from the daunting task of pulling his body weight. He wrapped one arm around your shoulder and pressed a kiss to your head. "Okay, one more time and that's it. There are other rides besides this one, plus I'm getting hungry!"

You smiled and stood on your toes to place a kiss to his cheek and you both walked up the spooky path and took your place in line. The two of you made your way through the faux graveyard, reading the epitaphs on the headstones planted along the way. Hitoshi walked behind you, with his arms draped and wrapped around your shoulders, your hands hung from him as you both took wide awkward steps and talked. You were minding your own business when a group a people noticed the hero and greeted him. Shinsou smiled kindly and nodded. For the man to be more of a low-profile type of hero he did have a pretty decently sized fan-base. In fact, quite a few other park-goers noticed him and stopped to tell him how he was the coolest pro's they knew and some asked for autographs. It was cute to see Hitoshi interact with them, especially his smaller fans. Signing his name in their little Mickey Mouse notepads meant for Disney character signatures.

As you continued to make your way towards the front doors of the ride, Hitoshi hugged you close and pressed a kiss to you temple as he kept you warm in the cold air. "I'm sorry about that and for the other times today. I hope it's not ruining our date."

"Toshi, don't apologize for it, I'm having the time of my life with you! And I'd be sort of a bitch to get jealous over some fans getting excited over their favorite hero. You know I forget that you're even famous most of the time."

"Well, that's sort of a relief to be honest. With my quirk, either people are to scared to be with me or they only want to be with me because of it."

You frowned for a bit, hearing the underlying hurt in Hitoshi's voice. To be honest you even forgot he had a quirk, " _Brainwashing right?_ " You could see how some people might be timid about it but you weren't at all. If someone really got to know this man, they'd realize what a total sweetheart and kind soul he is. There's no way he'd ever use his power to take advantage of anyone without their own say so. And then to be with him only because of his quirk or status as a pro was just disgusting. When it came to significant others for you, you never cared how much money they had or their status in life. As long as they loved you and treated you well that was all that mattered. Hitoshi, he's gone above and beyond those things, he literally saved you and took you in, showers you with witty compliments and affection. He's honestly just perfect and completely unexpected, so wonderfully unexpected.

You smiled and nuzzled your cheek into one of his arms wrapped around you and pressed a kiss to it. He smiled and pressed his own cheek to your face. "Well you don't have to worry about people like that anymore Hitoshi, you know why?"

"Why?" He asked with a smile.

You put your fists on your hips and gave Hitoshi a cheesy smile, " _Because I am here! Ha ha ha ha ha!_ " You replied in your best All Might voice.

Hitoshi coughed up a laugh and flicked your Minnie ears, making them fall into your eyes. You giggled and pushed them back up to see the doors of the ride opening up to you. You excitedly started to shake and Hitoshi finally backed off a bit, keeping his hands on your shoulders as the two of you walked in and took your last Haunted Mansion ride of the day.

* * *

You and Hitoshi walked around the theme park hand in hand with massive smiles on both of your faces. You ducked in and out of different rides, grabbed random sweet and sugary snacks and drinks, and also stopped to take pictures with different characters. You practically squealed when you saw Winnie the Pooh and Piglet walking around. Letting go of Hitoshi's hand and basically sprinting towards them as you waved with both hands. He couldn't help but laugh as the characters waved back and attempted to run towards you as well with as much enthusiasm. You gave them both big hugs and turned to look at Hitoshi with the widest and purest smile. Your cheeks pink from the cold and happiness, your (e/c) eyes sparkling. The hero felt a sort of electric pulse run from his heart and through his entire body making him take a delightful sharp breath. "Fuck - _I love her!_ "

"Toshi, I need a picture!" You pleaded with your hands clasped together as you bounced, the two characters on each side of you mimicking your movements.

Laughing Hitoshi took his phone out of his pocket to snap a quick picture of you being squished between the two fluffy characters with a smile on your face. He then took his camera out of his bag to snap a few more cute shots. His favorite was one of you smiling big as Pooh and Piglet placed a kiss to your rosy cheeks. When you finally had your fill, you gave the two a peck on the nose and waved goodbye then skipped back to your date, flying into him at full speed as you hugged him. He grunted and held his camera up, snapping a picture of you looking up at him with the cutest face. You crossed your eyes and stuck your tongue out, making him laugh and snap another picture. Finally you placed a hand over the lens and chuckled.

"Hitoshi, that's enough. I'm sure you have enough pictures now to last a lifetime!"

The hero smiled as he held the camera to the side and grabbed your chin with his fingers, keeping your sparkling (e/c) hues on him. "I could never have enough."

Your eyes softened as you looked at him, his own violet hues glimmered as you could see your reflection in them. All day long he had looked at you differently, it wasn't a bad different but you couldn't quite place your finger on it. You had been so caught up in all the excitement of Disneyland. All the rides, music, sights and sounds, you sort of forgot about the one sight you loved most. The face of your hero, his purple hair, brows and eyes. That lazy smile and his flawless skin. You reached a hand up to trace one of his soft brows, then brushed your thumb over his cheek.

Hitoshi smiled and cupped your wrist, releasing your chin, and he melted into your palm as he pressed his forehead to yours. His peppery scent filled your senses as you inhaled him. He kissed the tip of your cold nose and you smiled. You kissed his cheek, trailing it inwards and towards the corner of his mouth. The tip of your tongue slipped out as you wet your lips that were drying from the cold air, the wet muscle grazing against Hitoshi's own lips.

He could feel a shock being sent through him and his fingers gripped the camera in his opposite hand tighter. You giggled as the hero growled lowly from your accidental lick. You wanted to do it again because he tasted like buttery popcorn from the snack he had finished off a few minutes ago.

"You taste really good Toshi."

"I wish I could say the same." He retorted.

You smiled and let your lips brush against his. He was restraining himself once again, keeping his word to let you choose the moment of your first kiss. His heart was racing and he could feel heat engulfing his body. His mind cloudy, questioning if this was it, would you pick to share your first kiss somewhere as cliché as Disneyland? Either way, Hitoshi didn't care, he was just more than eager to fulfill his hunger for your lips. To see if they tasted just as sweet as you looked and smelled. His brows then rose as he could feel you parting your mouth, your warm breathing hitting his lips and making them part as well.

"Hitoshi, kiss m-"

You were cut off by a loud rumble of thunder, making the both of you snap your heads from each other and look at the sky. Hitoshi groaned and screamed internally as he quickly placed his camera in his bag. " _Cock blocked again, now by mother nature!_ "

You furrowed your brows as you looked at the darkening sky as a light sleet started to fall before any rain. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

Hitoshi laced his fingers in your hand and started to walk, your feet quickly following along as you clung to his arm when another loud burst of thunder sounded off. He smirked as the two of you started to walk faster, making your way to the park exit and starting to lightly jog once out of the gate as it started to sprinkle. Thankfully, the park wasn't very crowded today for some reason and Hitoshi was able to get a great parking spot. He quickly unlocked the doors before you reached them then opened yours and helped you climb in. Your body started to tremble while you waited for him to enter the jeep and turn the heater on. It was already a bone chilling cold outside and the light sprinkle and sleep didn't help.

Finally Shinsou made it into the jeep and quickly cranked it, turning the heat on full blast and making sure your seat warmer was on and on the hottest setting. He could see you shivering and your lips turning slightly blue. Reaching out an arm he instructed you to crawl over the console and into his lap. You nodded, teeth chattering as you did what he said. Hitoshi couldn't help but laugh under his breath at the sound of your teeth repeatedly chattering like one of those toys. Once in his lap you weakly punched his chest with a smile. You then held your hands out to him and waited.

Smiling, Hitoshi cupped them in his and brought them to his lip as he breathed puffs of warm air and rubbed them generously between his palms. It didn't take long for him to thaw your fingers and warm your palms. He placed kisses to the insides of them then you pulled them to your chest as he wrapped his arms around you and held you close. His hands rubbing up and down your arms and back, working up a warmth throughout your cold body. Slowly as your head lay on Hitoshi's shoulder, your trembling started to stop and your teeth went silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't check the weather sweetheart. I had no idea." The lavenderette spoke into your hair.

You shrugged your shoulders and told him it's was fine and that you were starting to get tired anyway. Your head turned to nuzzle into the crook of Hitoshi's neck. The tip of your ice cold nose making him gasp and grip your back from the shock of it. You giggled and nuzzled more, tracing the cold skin all over his neck.

"You know what I take that back you little shit!" Hitoshi then started to squeeze your sides, making you pull your head back to laugh as you squirmed in his lap.

"Okay, okay! I'm done I pr-promise!" You tried to choke out between laughs and squeals.

Hitoshi tickled one spot that sent a shiver through your entire body and made your hips roll forwards and back on him. Unconsciously his head pressed back into the head rest of his seat as his hands gripped your hips and held you in place. A low groan left his throat as your laughing stopped. It's like the roll of your hips were a match striking against the side of a matchbox, igniting a flame in his belly as he panted, trying to calm himself. You went to move and his fingers gripped harder as he shook his head.

"Fuck - don't move please."

His tone was desperate and it sounded like he was at war with himself. You tilted your head smirking, then 'accidentally' moved your hips again making another groan leave his throat. It sounded low and husky and it made the blood in your veins surge all over. Hitoshi's hands on your hips then pulled you closer to him, driving you down on him even more and now causing a whimper out of your mouth. He grinned being able to cause you just as much torture, your faces were now inches from each other, eyes scanning over the other's lips.

"You know, my lips are cold too Toshi. You haven't warmed them up yet..."

The purple haired hero smirked and brushed his lips across yours, his eyes widened when he felt that they were legit cold. "I'd love nothing more than to keep every part of you warm (Y/N), especially those cute lips. But, I want to keep them warm not just for today, but every day. I want them to belong to me, and me alone."

"Well, how are you ever going to make them yours when you won't shut up and kiss me?"

Smiling, Hitoshi sat up straighter and leaned forward. One of his hands gripped the handle hanging from the top of his drivers side door, and the other slid up to wrap around the back of your neck as his thumb brushed your jawline. You smiled back and clutched the front of his shirt and the both of you leaned in closer to close the distance. The moment your lips finally latched with each other's, satisfied hums reverberated between you. Softly his lips enveloped your bottom one as yours pursed around his top one. The kiss was sweet and tender, making butterflies go insane in your stomach. His lips were so warm, just like the rest of his body and were so gentle. Tilting his head, you both smiled as your noses brushed together and he continued to kiss your lips with so much love. He was over the moon to finally taste your lips fully, they were sweeter than he imagined, almost like pure sugar. His skin was tingling as if he had the best sugar high in his entire life.

Hitoshi nipped at your plump bottom lip and rolled it between his teeth, making you giggle on his mouth. The hero was so overjoyed at the moment, becoming a mess of smiles and chuckles himself as he placed sweet pecks all over your face until he met your lips again giving them one last lingering kiss. When he broke away, your arms wrapped around his neck and you hugged him close burying your face into his neck.

"Hitoshi, I love you, so much."

Hitoshi's eyes widened and he smiled as his own arms wrapped around you and hugged you close. He honestly felt like crying at the moment, being so overwhelmed to hear those words fall from your lips with such sincerity. He was relieved to hear them because he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold in his own true feelings for you. Everything was so perfect in his life now that he had you. You were so unexpected but god, Hitoshi was so fucking grateful and he wouldn't change anything about how he met you and what the two of you went through together. It all only brought you closer and that's all he's wanted for the past few months. His violet hues fluttered shut as he buried his face in your hair and held you as if you were going to disappear. Rain started to pour from the skies outside, the droplets landing on the vehicle that shield the both of you from them. The sound was comforting and Hitoshi couldn't wait to get you home and spend the rest of your day together lost in each other, keeping yourselves dry and warm.

"I love you more sweetheart. Let's head home."


	13. 13 | In Your Hands [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW!***

Hitoshi pulled up outside of his home and parked the jeep. The rain was still pouring down hard, splashing against the top of the vehicle and the windshield. " _Damn, I really need an actual driveway,_ " he thought. His violet hues then looked over to see you laying with your arms crossed under you on the console. Your hand held onto his tightly and his jacket was draped around you. Your Minnie ears were crooked from you nuzzling your face deeper into your arms and lulling side to side on the way home. Smiling, Hitoshi ran his fingers through your hair and just watched you sleep. Nothing but the sound of rain, the heater and your breathing was heard. He was putting off having to wake you up, hoping the ran would let up and give you two a chance to quickly run inside but it didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

Sighing, Hitoshi then started to lightly scratch at your scalp, hoping the pressure would somehow stir you. When he didn't have any luck, he leaned over with a smile and started to pepper the exposed parts of your face with kisses as he softly called out your name. Your eyes were fluttering under your lids as you started to wake up from his affection. A sleepy and very lazy smile etched on your face as you curled up more in your seat and turned on your side, pulling his jacket up under your chin and letting him continue with his pecks.

Chuckling, his hand caressed your warm cheek and his soft lips kissed your eyelids, your cheeks and the corners of your mouth. Your positioning was awkward as your faces were in opposite directions, but you were to sleepy to care. He'd kiss your lips and as you slowly woke up more your own lips would start to pucker lightly and kiss back. It was so nice and warm in the jeep; your entire body felt all toasty and Hitoshi's sweet and warm lips on yours made your heart do flips. Letting out a content breath you also softly hummed as you started to return actual kisses to your lover, one of your hands rose to cup his neck and his hand hung from your wrist. You smiled on each other's mouths and you tugged on his bottom lip, rolling it between your teeth. Shinsou softly groaned as he squeezed your wrist in his hand, his fingers digging into your soft skin, making a tingle spread throughout your stomach and a lustrous sigh run from your mouth and into his.

Hitoshi could feel his entire body pulsating as the blood rushed all over from your sound, taste and scent. His mind became hazy and he broke away from your lips before he went to far. He wanted you, so bad, but not in this cramped vehicle. His face got some distance from yours and he looked down at your upside-down face. Your cheeks were that cursed shade of pink he loved, and your lips were started to gain more color the more you kissed. Then he looked at your eyes, those (e/c) pools that's sparkled like galaxies.

"You're so goddamn cute it hurts!"

"Aww, you're not so bad yourself I guess!" You teased and stuck out the tip of your tongue as you smiled.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and pinched your cheek then leaned over and gave you a quick kiss. Sitting back up straight, he looked out the window of your door and sighed. "I don't think the rain is going to let up anytime soon, so it's either camp out in here until it does or haul ass towards the house accepting the fact that we'll get drenched."

You sat up finally, rubbing your neck and looked out. You weren't really happy with having to run through the wet and cold rain, but once you finally got it over with you'd be inside the house and you knew Hitoshi would make sure to warm you back up. You took in a deep breath and nodded then turned back to Shinsou.

"Let's get to haul ass'in!"

Hitoshi laughed and killed the engine of the jeep while he unbuckled himself. You did the same and went to hand him his jacket, he refused and told you to use it as a shield. Reluctantly you wrapped it around your shoulders then put your hand on the handle. Hitoshi called out to you and you looked at him, his hand grabbed your chin and he leaned over the console to place a kiss to your lips, before breaking away he pulled your bottom one into his mouth and lightly sucked it as he pulled away. Hitoshi smiled as he licked his lips and you looked at him with lidded eyes.

"In case you fall, I just want to let you know I'll probably laugh my ass off, but I still love you."

You rolled your eyes and playfully punched the purple haired prick, making him chuckle and rub the spot you hit. "You're a fucking jerk Toshi, but I love you too. Now let's go, I'm hungry!"

"Of course you are! Okay, let's blow this lemonade stand!"

Giggling you both opened your doors at the same time. You quickly jumped out, hissing when your feet hit the hard ground and a sharp pain shot up through your tired feet. Ice cold drops of rain started to slowly soak your clothes. Gritting your teeth from the cold you slammed the door shut and started to take wide steps towards the front door, your feet splashed in the puddles of water, soaking your shoes and bottoms of your jeans. Holding Hitoshi's jacket up and over your head you couldn't hear if he was even out of the vehicle or around you, at the moment you honestly didn't care. It was every man for himself out in this cold world! You giggled at the evil thought until you realized Hitoshi had the fucking house key, so you weren't getting anywhere without that.

Groaning, you went to turn around and when you did you were knocked to the ground, a heavy body falling with you, a grunt and yelp filling the air. Your body hit the ground, the very wet and cold ground! You gasped as every piece of fabric on your body was now drenched in the ice-cold water and you cursed profusely as your teeth started to chatter. You saw Hitoshi's purple hair coming into view as he got onto his hands and knees above you. He shook out his now drenched hair, making the water sprinkle down onto your face.

"Yah! Stop you fucker, you're getting me wet!"

"Mmm, say that again but with a sexier tone, not all angry," Hitoshi chuckled as he looked down at you with a shit eating grin.

"I really want to choke you right now!"

"You promise?" He replied and bit his lip as he rose his purple brow.

You rolled your eyes and cupped some water in your hand then splashed it in his face. He gasped and wiped his eyes with his drenched sleeve as you pushed him off you. Standing to your feet you flipped him off and laughed then took off back towards the front door, your body freezing cold and lips quivering as you laughed maniacally. Hitoshi wanted to hold him having the house key against you but he could feel his own body shivering and he knew you were probably about to start malfunctioning. The cold and wet weather was on your side and he sprung to his own feet and hurried to the door.

"You're fucking getting it once I get you taken care of!" The hero playfully threatened as he unlocked the door with trembling fingers.

You smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "You promise?" You teased back and bit softly on his cheek.

Hitoshi grinned and finally unlocked the door then turned the knob opening it and grabbed your wrist quickly as he pushed you inside. Walking in, he kicked the door shut and pushed you up against the nearest wall, making you drop the jacket you were carrying. He started to quickly strip your drenched clothes from your body, not only because he wanted to see you but also because they needed to come off before you started to get sick. You didn't protest as you both exchanged cold kisses and his hands slid off your jacket, then grabbed the hem of your hoodie and pulled it up and over your head as you raised your arms, it got stuck in your wet hair making you both laugh as he slowed down a bit and tugged it off, pulling your Minnie ears off in the process.

His cold fingers brushed down your panting chest, making your stomach flinch as they lowered and reached the waist of your jeans. You leaned back against the wall and held your hands up to rest against it as well, as his lips found yours again while he undid the button and zipper of your pants. Before he could start pushing them down you whined, your fingers running down the drenched shirt that stuck to his body, showing the defined muscles underneath.

"You're not being fair Toshi, your shirt is still on."

He chuckled and took your hands, running them up and down his chest as he bit at your lips, cheek and up to your earlobe. "Who said I was going to be fair sweetness. That was a dirty move you pulled out there."

You pouted and clutched his shirt then pulled him close, pressing your chest against his. He looked down and his eyes marveled at the curvature of your breasts in your bra, his tongue licked his bottom lip and his hands slid up your sides to cup both of the mounds and squeezed softly. You let out a purr and let the back of your head rest on the wall as he kissed down your neck. Your body was starting to warm up from all his teasing and touching, even if his lips and fingers were cold.

"Toshi~, please!"

Smiling, Hitoshi gave you one last squeeze and he removed his mouth from your skin. Pulling back, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, dropping it to the ground as it made a 'plop' sound. Smiling, your hands flew to his chest, your fingers traveled over his pecs and down to his abdomen. He smiled and flinched at the feeling of your cold fingers. Your eyes looked up to him and he looked back. Your lips were still quivering and slightly blue, he was so caught up in you that besides getting your clothes off, he hadn't made any other progress in making sure to get you warm again. Your teeth chattered as your hand came up to cup his cheek.

He kissed the inside of your palms then told you to wrap your arms around his neck and hop. You did so and his hands hooked under your ass as he helped to hold you up.

Wrapping your legs around his waist he gave your ass a squeeze making you squeal. "Let's get you a hot shower cutie, then we can continue this."

Smiling you started to kiss along his jaw as he carried you to his bathroom, your teeth dragging along the sharp curvature of it as you went towards his neck. Your hands played in his drenched and relaxed locks. It was the first time you've seen his purple tresses down and not up, making him look more rough and rugged. It was a look you could definitely get used to. Hitoshi groaned as you licked up the side of his neck. You bared your teeth and took a bite of him, making him go weak in the knees and stumble a bit, having to place a hand on the wall and hold the both of you up. You giggled and placed kitten licks over the bite mark.

"Fuck - can you chill long enough for me to at least get us to the bathroom, I can't fucking concentrate with you doing that!" He chuckled breathlessly and steadied himself.

"I'm sorry Toshi, I didn't realize how pent up I actually was."

"Don't worry baby, I'll make sure we're both satiated by the end of the night."

"Mmm, I like when you call me that!" You smiled and hugged his neck, stopping your ministrations on his skin long enough for him to carry you the rest of the way.

You haven't seen Hitoshi's bathroom yet, so it was a new sight for you. Walking in you saw it was darker than the one you and Eri shared, painted a charcoal grey that matched his bedroom. His sink and faucets were sleek and stainless. He had a concrete walk in shower that looked like its own private little cave, and a tall long white bathtub that was bigger than the one in Eri's bathroom.

"You fucker, hogging this bathroom all to yourself! You're sharing it with me now!" You stated and jumped from his arms, wondering around the sleek and modern room as you hugged yourself still shivering.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and walked into his shower, turning on the water and making sure it was hot enough. He then walked over to where his towels were and grabbed a few. When he turned around he stopped abruptly staring as you started to slip out of your pants. Now that he wasn't so up close and attacking you he could really take in your body in just the soaked undergarments you wore. Your (s/c) skin glistened from the cold water that drenched through and shivered from the cold air surrounding you. He knew you had curves but seeing them this bare he could make out just exactly how curvy you were. Your hips were perfect for him to grip and hold onto, your thighs thick and soft looking, and your breasts looked even softer and supple in their cage as they spilled out the tiniest bit.

You cleared your throat and crossed your arms in front of your body, hands splaying over the still visible bruise that marked your inner thigh, your eyes looking away from Hitoshi. He shook his head and walked towards you, he completely forgot the bruise was still even there, even if he was looking straight at it. All he saw was  _you_. His hand cupped your cheek and made you look at him, lips somewhat gaining their pink color back but still showing an underlying blue.

"Hey," Hitoshi placed the thumb of his hand on your cheek under your chin and angled your face up to him, "Didn't you promise to always look at me?"

Smirking you nodded at him and he kissed you softly. "I love every inch of your skin (Y/N), every mark, scar, freckle," he smiled and pointed to a brown dot that was on the exposed flesh of your right breast, "I love you - period."

You smiled and melted into Hitoshi's palm, he smirked and kissed your opposite cheek where your wound was healed enough and only left a blemish behind. "Now, let's shower and get you warm before you start to get sick."

Nodding, you and Hitoshi kissed each other again and your hands quickly started to undo his belt and pants. He chuckled looking down and watching as you had them undone in no time. Before pushing them down, you let your index finger trace a circle around his navel, then let it travel down the trail of thin purple hair that lead under his clothes. The muscles of his abdomen contracted as your fingers inched closer down and you looked up at him from under your lashes and giggled. "You ticklish Toshi?"

He grabbed the sides of your face, his fingers kneading through your hair and smiled, "Something like that."

As he started to kiss you, your fingers hooked around his belt loops and started to pull his jeans down, you giggled as it was tough from them suctioning to his thighs. "Toshi-ah! They won't come off, your thighs and ass are too thick!" You whined between kisses as your teeth chattered.

"Look just get your ass in the shower and I'll be right behind you! I feel like you're about to go into shock and get hypothermia!" You gave him a pout and he turned you around, pushing you towards the shower entrance as he lightly smacked your ass, " _Now!!!_ "

Rolling your eyes, you did as told, unhooking your bra and letting it slide off as you walked into the steaming shower. Hitoshi marveled at your bare skin from your shoulders and down to the dimples on your lower back. You turned your head and gave him a smile, fingers hooking around the waistband of your cheeky matching black panties and pulling them down as you sauntered out of his eye sight.

The lavenderette bit his lip and started to quickly remove his pants. His heart was racing, imagining your completely bare body just around the corner of the shower. All your groping, kissing and now his thoughts had him decently hard already and dying to get out of the constricting clothing. As he took off his briefs he let out a relieved sigh as all the pressure was removed and his half erection could spring free. As he started to walk towards the shower, you threw your drenched panties over the wall of the shower and they landed right before his feet. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks actually blushing. "Fuck, I love her!"

As he walked in and turned the corner, Hitoshi smiled wide as his eyes took in the sight before him. You stood under the massive rainfall shower-head, letting the hot water drench your skin and hair. Steam emitted from your body and the droplets of water trickled down your spine and over the curve of your plump and adorable, yes literally adorable, ass!

"You know you have a really cute ass," he spoke, walking closer behind you and placing his hands on your hips, turning them side to side as he looked down at your (s/c) cheeks that were starting to flush pink from the warmth of the water. You giggled and poked your ass out more towards him to give him an even better view. His smile grew bigger and he gave one of your cheeks a quick squeeze making you squeal. Hitoshi then wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your shoulder, kissing your wet and now warm skin.

"All better now sweetness?"

"Oh yeah, the feeling is coming back in my fingers and toes finally!"

Hitoshi smiled and kissed your cheek, "Good, I couldn't have you going into shock on me! Now move your little butt over so I can get warm!"

Giggling, you turned your head to look at him, then finally turned your body around to face him. You both stood there, eyes wondering the front of the others body. Hitoshi's violet hues smiled and he smirked looking at your nude breasts and licked his bottom lip. Your own eyes widened taking in your first glance at his dick. He did in fact have a small groomed tuft of purple hair that ended the thin trail running down his navel, it looked as soft as the hair on his actual head. The size of him was more than enough, in length and girth, you swallowed thickly knowing you'd probably never get used to his size but you'd damn sure love it. And to be honest, his dick was actually attractive? Smooth, muscular and –

"Hey sweetheart, my eyes are up here!"

A teasing voice broke the thoughts and you looked up at Hitoshi, who wore his shit eating grin. Your blood was having a crisis, trying to decide if it wanted to rush to your face or to your core. Hitoshi could see the dilemma you were having and clicked his tongue, taking a step towards you. You let out a pant and he took another step. With each step you continued to pant, the look he wore was seductive and cocky and it made the heat in your body spread. You finally started to step back, and he chuckled lowly.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as he took one last wide step.

Your back pressed against the cool concrete wall making you moan from the drastic change in temperature. Hitoshi smiled, placing his palms on the wall and trapping you between his long arms. He leaned closer and ran his lips across your cheek and down your neck. You let your head fall back against the wall and sighed as he started to lightly nibble the skin of your throat.

"Hitoshi-ah!" You whined out.

"Hmm? Do you want me to stop?" The man questioned between bites. He then licked a drop of water from your collarbone and up your neck.

You whined out a 'no', brows knitting as you felt arousal pulling between your warm and wet legs. Arching your back and making your chest press forward, you were dying to be touched by him. Your hands wrapped around his wrists and you gasped from him taking a bigger bite out of your neck.

"My quirk isn't reading your mind baby, it's brainwashing it. I don't know what you want if you don't tell me."

"Fuck – touch me, please!"

Smiling against your skin, Hitoshi let a hand fall down to your hip and slowly slid it back up to cup your breast. He removed his mouth from your neck and looked down to the soft flesh in his hand and slowly brushed the pad of his thumb over your already erect bud. You let out a relieved sigh and shook from his touch. Shinsou smiled and continued to teasingly stroke your nipple with his thumb. You let your head fall forward and your eyes looked up at him as you started to slowly drool and pant.

"I haven't even done that much and you're already a cute mess!" He smiled and kissed you.

You kissed back desperately and your thighs squeezed together. You could feel the wetness squelching between you. Moans and purrs fell onto Hitoshi's lips and he was getting harder by the second. Your sounds were intoxicating and he knew they weren't even the best ones yet. His hand on your breast started to knead roughly, making you bite down on his lip harshly. He groaned and pulled back then looked at you.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes please!"

Hitoshi chuckled at how quick your reply was, you didn't even take a second to breathe. His hand released your breast and he placed a quick kiss to your lips. "Okay then, but after we shower. I don't really do shower sex - too dangerous."

"Oh, thank god, I don't either!"

Your moods changed drastically and it was humorous. Neither of you felt disappointed having to wait a little longer. Hitoshi smiled and backed up, going to stand under the shower head and letting the warm water cascade over his body. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist and looked up as he looked down. Water trickling down his soaked locks of purple and his handsome features.

"Toshi, will you wash my hair!"

* * *

You giggled as Hitoshi carried your now fully warm and dry body to his bedroom, your chest pressed against his and he was in love with the feeling. He was also extremely handsy, squeezing and pinching at your thighs and ass as he held them.

"Toshi-ah! Stop!"

The hero smiled and stood at the side of his bed now and dropped you onto it. "You whine too much," he chuckled placing a knee on the bed and hovering over you.

"You weren't complaining earlier." You giggled even more as he started to kiss your chest and all over your neck.

Smiling, you touched Hitoshi's face and kissed him then let your head rest on the mattress as you looked over. The curtains of his window were still drawn back and it continued to rain outside. The droplets ran down the glass and cast a pool-like glow onto the dark room. Your only light was from the moon that shone brightly despite the weather. It really did set the mood and had you sighing with content. Hitoshi let his hand slide up your arm that was resting by your head, his palm met yours and your fingers interlocked. You then felt his lips kissing your exposed neck softly as his free hand held your hip, his thumb brushing the skin. Your eyes slowly blinked and fluttered shut as you let him continue. His kisses lowered down to your breast that was closest to him. Your breathing hitched when his lips kissed your nipple softly. Shinsou chuckled, his warm breath fanning the sensitive bud and he parted his lips, letting his tongue slip out and lick you slowly.

"Mmm, Hitoshi~"

"That's better," he grinned before taking your nipple into his mouth.

Your own mouth panted as his tongue swirled around then he started to lightly suck. The arousal between your legs quickly pooled up again and you let out soft mewls. Lulling your head to the side and looking down at him. His long lashes fluttered as his eyes were closed, he was relishing in how you were squirming beneath him and how he was already making you feel good. His hand came up to cup the breast and squeeze. Hitoshi finally opened his eyes and looked up to you, his violet hues smiled and he quirked a brow. His expression had you gushing even more. He hummed, still lightly sucking on your nipple then he released it and rolled it between his teeth.

This made a louder moan drip from your lips and your head fell back, pressed into the mattress. Your hands squeezed the other as he bit the bud gently. Your tongue was squirming behind your teeth so you let it out, the muscle traced your own lips until you pulled the bottom one in between your teeth. Your entire body was tingling as you panted and released more noises. Hitoshi was loving every second, his hand released your breast and it traveled across your stomach, his fingers clawing at your skin. He released your nipple and moved to hover over you again on his hands and knees. His fingers gripped your chin, making you look at him, his thumb coaxed your lip from your teeth. The reflection of the rain trailing down the window made it look like you were underwater. You were breathtaking to him in this state and he hadn't even gotten started.

"Open your mouth for me baby."

Immediately you obeyed and he smiled. "Good girl," he breathed out and leaned closer, letting his tongue lick yours that hung from your mouth. Your eyes stayed on each other as your muscles slowly massaged and teased the other. Your body was on fire from the heroes teasing and your thighs squeezed together. Hitoshi retracted his tongue and looked down at your squirming.

"Are you trying to tell me something again?"

His fingers traced your lips and your hands held his wrist. You nodded and parted your lips, nibbling on the tip of his finger. His eyes started to glaze over as your tongue slowly licked between two of his fingers. Hitoshi grunted and looked at you blankly as you purred while covering his digits in saliva. His free hand gripped the sheets beneath you as he felt his dick starting to throb.

"I told you, you have to tell me what you want," he growled and let his head hang as you took his fingers into your mouth and started to suck them. "Fuck-" Hitoshi panted.

You were teasing and honestly killing him! He was aching for you. The feeling of your hot and wet mouth just on his fingers was sending electric shocks down his body and to his cock. He groaned and leaned down, his teeth biting your cheek as he removed his fingers from your mouth. Drool trailed from your lips and to your chin and you smiled licking it clean.

"Hitsohi," you breathed on the shell of his ear, "I want you to tell me what  _you_  want right now. The first thing that comes to your mind."

Shinsou groaned and bit your cheek harder before releasing it. His tongue licked the teeth marks on your flesh and he licked your lips, then down to your neck.

"I want to taste you, so fucking bad."

"Then what are you waiting for? A fucking invitation?" You chuckled.

Hitoshi smirked and kissed your lips roughly then looked at you. "It won't be tonight, but next time I'm going to put that smart little mouth of yours to work!"

You smiled and sat up on your elbows and slowly licked up Hitoshi's neck making him chuckle. "Is that a promise?"

"Oh, you fucking bet it is! Now shut your pretty little mouth and lay back," he smirked pushing you down with his hand.

You grunted and smiled wrapping your arms behind your head. "Well only because you asked so nicely!"

Rolling his eyes Hitoshi quickly kissed down your body as he spread your thighs apart and laid his body between them. He pushed on of your knees up to wrap his arm under, letting your leg rest over his shoulder and letting his hand rest on your hip as the other hand help spread your other thigh open more. You could feel your blood pulsating everywhere, especially between your legs and you just knew that Hitoshi could notice it. You didn't want to look down, not because you were embarrassed but because you knew he'd be looking at you with the most prideful grin known to man.

Hitoshi was ignoring your crisis at the moment as he marveled over the unknown territory that was his now, finally! He didn't want to rush it though, he waited this long, he could settle for a few more minutes. Not only was your cunt cute, but the plump and softness of your thighs were to die for. If he could choose, Hitoshi would love to spend the rest of his days right there. Smiling, Hitoshi started to trail soft kisses down your thigh, you shivered and muffled giggles as his hair and lashes tickled your skin. His heart beat faster hearing those noises of yours, making love to you was going to become a necessity for him now. He hummed at how warm it was between your legs and how sweet you smelled. His teeth dragged the closer he got to your core turning your giggles into sighs and purrs.

"You're so soft and warm," he breathed onto the flesh between your thigh and lips. The hero soon started to kiss teasingly around them, letting his tongue slip when he kissed the flesh above your clit. You whined and rolled your hips but his hand on your thigh held you down with a chuckle.

He inhaled you and groaned, biting your pubis. "And you smell so fucking good."

"Hitoshi-ah~"

The man looked and used two fingers to spread your lips apart, slowly sliding them down. His mouth salivated as he saw just how wet you were, your essence dripping and spreading as your lips spread. Hitoshi's dick was throbbing and aching to be inside of you but he ignored the ache and slipped two fingers inside instead. You gasped feeling his long and slender digits dipping into you.

"Ah~" you groaned, rubbing the heels of your palms into your eyes until you saw multicolored orbs as Shinsou started to finger you at an agonizingly slow pace.

Hitoshi toyed with you for a bit, making you squirm and whimper until he couldn't take anymore so he removed his fingers and threw your other leg over his shoulder, his hands wrapping around your thigh and pulling you even closer. You giggled and suddenly that giggle was turned into another gasp that stuck in your throat. Hitoshi finally plunged his tongue inside of you and started to devour you with desperation. He felt like an animal tasting prey for the first time as his pupils dilated and his blood rushed everywhere. You were sweeter than he expected and so fucking good. His muscle helped to scoop out more and more of your arousal making him groan at the taste. Lewd moans left your lips and your hands finally threaded through his hair, his groans reverberating throughout you and making you pant.

Hitoshi finally unlatched his mouth and used his fingers to spread you open more, seeing how swollen and throbbing you were. The hood of your clit was fully exposed and his eyes looked up to see you starting at him. Cheeks burning up, chest heaving and eyes pleading. Your entire expression was soft and made his heart beat faster.

"Hitsohi..." your soft voice called out.

"What baby?" He questioned resting his cheek on your thigh.

"Uhm...I don't mean to rush you but I really need you."

Hitoshi smirked and placed a kiss to your inner thigh, he could just ignore you. You were enjoying yourself as well but the look you gave him was killing him. He groaned as you now started to give him the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouted your lip. Removing himself from between your legs, you smiled as he started to crawl back up your body, placing kisses on your skin along the way until he reached your mouth and kissed it. You hummed at the taste of yourself still on his mouth and decided to lick his lips clean. He chuckled and shook his head when the kiss broke the cupped your cheek in his hand.

"You're lucky I find you so damn adorable, but that little face won't work every time!"

You rolled your eyes and pulled Hitoshi down as you laid flat on the mattress again. He smiled on your lips and lets his fingers brush back the hair that fell in your face and he peppered your cheeks with kisses. His other hand ghosted down your side to your thigh where he hiked it up and wrapped your leg around his waist. The two of you continued to gift sweet and goofy kisses, totally consumed in each other.

"Thank you so much for today Hitoshi, it really was the best day I've had in my entire life. I'm so lucky to have you."

Hitoshi smiled and wrapped an arm around you, hugging you close to him and burying his face in your neck. "You're welcome sweetheart. You deserve the world and so much more, and I plan on giving it to you. I love you, with everything I have."

"I love you too Hitoshi."

The hero let go and laid you back down, a massive smile spreading across his face. He wanted you like this forever, laughing, smiling, talking in his bed, even with the sound of rain in the background and the reflection of it casting over your bare skin like water. Leaning closer you started to kiss each other again, mouths melding perfectly and tasting again. Your tongues teased playfully and your lips smiled together. Hitoshi rolled his hips into yours, making you both sigh as his cock rubbed against you. He forgot just how much he was aching for you and the little bit of pressure almost sent him over the edge.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and both your legs raised up around his hips. He continued to slowly tease, rocking his hips into you and rutting against you as his hard muscle easily slid up and down between your lips and applied an annoying pressure to your clit. You pressed your cheek to his and he chuckled as you whined, then kissed your cheek.

"Hitoshi,  _please-_ "

Your lover took your plea and decided to fulfill it. He grabbed his hard and throbbing cock, teasing the tip against you before positioning it at your entrance. You sighed, finally feeling the slightest amount of pressure. He groaned and lightly bit your cheek as he slowly started to enter you more, inch by inch until he finally bottomed out in you. Hitoshi paused for a moment, catching his breath as you clenched around him and softly kissed your cheek. You took deep breathes, consumed with intense pleasure as you were completely full but also stretched to the limit.

"Okay, you can move now," you moaned.

Nodding, Hitoshi slowly started to move, his only saving grace was how wet you still were, letting him thrust in and out with ease. With each slow and hard thrust you started to adjust, your eyes glossing over and your mouth parting as drawn out sighs and moans left your lips. You were feeling euphoric as his pace picked up, the sound of rain, his breathing and groans filling your ears. Hitoshi's entire body was abuzz, every inch of his skin sensitive to the touch. Your fingers clawing into his shoulder blade making him moan with you. You were so hot and tight around him and looked stunning beneath him. One of your arms released his neck and fell beside your head. Hitoshi quickly held your free hand and interlocked his fingers with yours as he kissed you. He leaned closer, your bodies pressing and melding together as his pace quickened yet stayed steady. His free arm wrapped under you and he held you close to him, scared that once you unraveled you'd slip through his fingers. Your sounds were filling his head, drowning out the rain and sound of skin slapping.

"Hitoshi~" you sighed breathlessly.

The way his name dripped from your lips in pure ecstasy made him smile as he kissed you softly. He wanted nothing more than to please you, to serve and worship you. You were his body and blood now as you were one. You filled his life with happiness, brought light to it, and gave him a reason to wake up. There was no way that after these 3 months were up that he'd let you walk out of his life. He needed you and you needed him.

Your fingers dug into his back and your hand squeezed his. He kissed you one last time and broke away to watch as your face contorted with pleasure. Lips swollen and panting, your eyes lidded and staring into his. He could feel your walls clenching around him and it made his cock harden even more as he grit his teeth. You were squeezing the life out of him and he was losing his grip. The way Hitoshi looked at you made the knot in your stomach tighten as he continued to make love to you faster. His hips started to snap back and forth wildly and his grip around your body tightened. His groans were throaty and husky. You could feel the knot starting to fray as it was being stretched thin. Pressing your foreheads together you looked into each other's eyes.

"Hitoshi, I...c-close."

He laughed under his breath between satisfied moans and kissed your lips, "Me too baby – fuck, you feel perfect!"

You released his hand and touched his face, he was gritting his teeth and becoming erratic in his thrusts, making your moans turn into intense cries of pleasure as he found that one spot that sent shock-waves throughout your entire being. "Ahh, Toshi~"

You whimpered breathlessly as the knot in your gut snapped unexpectedly. Crying out and buried your face in Shinsou's neck, biting down onto his shoulder so hard that his fingers dug into your skin. The feeling of your teeth, you cumming and clenching around him, had Hitoshi following closely behind with a few last desperate thrusts and a beautiful groan. You released his shoulder as you felt a burning hot liquid filling your insides, your eyes rolled back and you went limp in his arm. As enthralled in pleasure as Hitoshi was, he still managed to hold you close and not let you fall. He slowly rode out his high in you until his hips finally came to a stop.

Panting hard he hugged you close as his eyes finally opened and looked out the window of his room at the rain and woods. The moment was peaceful, only the raindrops sounding off and mixing with your breathing. Your legs started to tremble around his hips and he smiled. You were completely spent now, all because of him and he was loving it. Finally your head started to move, nuzzling into his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to your hair and slowly lowered you back to the bed.

You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes glistening and a lazy smile on your face. Hitoshi smiled and kissed your forehead. He pulled out of you slowly, both of you sighing from the release of pressure. The hero sat on his knees between your legs and helped you sit up, grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around your shoulders and then took both your hands in his.  
"(Y/N), do you know – ", he kissed the inside of one palm, "what kisses on the palm mean?" He then kissed the other palm.

You smiled softly and shook your head 'no'.

Hitoshi returned the smile and held your hands in one of his to his chest and used his other hand to cup your chin and pull you forward, placing a sweet and tender kiss on your lips. His forehead pressed against yours, thumb rubbing the back of your hands.

"They mean my heart is in your hands."


	14. 14 | Muse

The feeling of your stomach eating at the back of your spine woke you from a warm and deep slumber. Your eyes fluttered under your lids and slowly opened to see gloomy sunlight filling the room. As hungry as you were, you were still utterly exhausted from the day and night before. You sighed and nuzzled the warm body you were wrapped around, eyes wondering to the man next to you.

A smile crossed your face as your hand on Hitoshi's back ghosted from his shoulder and to his soft, relaxed purple locks. He laid there fast asleep on his stomach, arms wrapped under his pillow. You were on your side, leg hiked up and wrapped around him. Your fingers slowly twirled and played with his hair and you hummed. Your sleepy heart was so full at the moment looking at Hitoshi. You couldn't comprehend how lucky you were to have such a beautiful soul in your life, and to have them be all yours.

Your lips started to brush against the skin of his strong bicep as your fingers softly caressed Hitoshi's cheek. His face twitched in response making you giggle into his arm. He groaned a little bit as his eyes then started to flutter open, slowly adjusting the light until they looked right at you. You marveled over how stunning his purple hues were, not sure if you'd ever get used to the color and depth they held. When he looked at you, it always made your body tingle with excitement because there'd always be the slightest hint of cockiness behind his brows.

An extremely lazy and attractive smirk crossed his face, your finger-tip now running down to touch it. His lips were warm and soft and he kissed the pad of your digit. "Good morning sweetness," he finally spoke in a raspy and tired voice.

You smiled and kissed his arm again, until he raised it and turned on his side pulling you close and into his chest as he wrapped around you. His hair and nose tickled the sensitive skin of your neck as he nuzzled and kissed. Your hands rested on his chest, nails slightly gripping his skin as he continued to tickle and make you sleepily laugh.

" _Toshi-ah!_ "

Finally pulling back Hitoshi looked down as your head rested in his arm. Your (h/c) locks splayed out in a mess across his skin and pillows. You were both still nude and he loved how warm and soft you were against him. His hand under your head twirled your hair in his fingers as he leaned down and kissed you. Your own hand wrapped around the back of his head and played with his hair as the other touched his jaw. The first morning kiss was sweet and soft and so warm. Everything about Hitoshi was warm. Smiling against his lips, your teeth then captured his bottom one and nibbled. He groaned, letting his free hand rest on your throat, his thumb tracing your jawline as he bit you back before kissing you again. The two of you went on like that, kissing and biting softly as you made out. Your hands strictly stayed on each other's face, gripping and caressing. Hitoshi's mind was buzzing as you'd sigh and coo, he adored the sweet little noises you made because of him. He finally left your lips and started to kiss your cheek and temple. You were literally melting under him, humming and grinning. He then kissed your forehead and looked at you, all sleepy eyed yet your senses were wide awake.

"You'll stay right? You know, after Eri leaves."

You quirked a brow and held Hitoshi's cheek, he seemed to melt and relax into it, placing his own hand over your own. "Hitoshi, I'll stay as long as I'm needed."

"So that's forever?" He asked with wide and hopeful eyes.

You awed at him and brushed your thumb over his purple brow. Forever was a long time, but if you got to wake up to this gorgeous man, that could drive you insane and make you want to pull your hair out but at the same time make you melt, then what was so bad about it?

"You really think you'll need me for forever?"

Hitoshi scoffed and leaned closer to kiss you, his lips enveloping and dominating yours. You hummed and let your lashes flutter shut, his arm under you wrapped you closer to him tightly. Once again he felt like you'd dissipate and slip through his fingers if he let go. Of course he needed you forever, he needed your scent all around him, your sounds, your breathing on his mouth and skin, your smile and laugh, everything. When he finally broke the intense kiss you were panting beneath him, lips swollen and cheeks pink.

"I know I'll need you forever, every day and every night. I'll protect you, keep your cute little hands warm from the cold, and most of all I'll love you with every single atom, cell, fiber, and everything thing else that makes up my body! Just promise, you'll stay."

"Okay Hitoshi, I promise to stay with you, but there will be terms."

Shinsou laughed and laid on his side, sitting up on his elbow and laying his head in his hand as his free one caressed your stomach, "And what are they halfling?"

You smiled and turned over onto your stomach, making his hand glide with your skin until it rested on your back and you sat up on your elbows looking at him.

"One - you feed me all the food I could ever wish for!"

"Of course!"

"Two - even after Eri leaves, she stays with us at least 2 weekends out of the month!"

"That's fine with me."

"And lastly, we split the bills!"

"Whatever you – wait what? No, absolutely not!" Shinsou looked at you with a serious face.

"I'm not living here like some kind of bum Hitoshi! You already have spent so much money on me and it's not fair to put all the financial strain on you. I'll get another job after Eri leaves and I'll –"

"Hey -" Hitoshi raised his voice making you shut up and stare. "You promised not to bring up money again, remember that? I've already told you, I've got it! You won't pay a fucking thing to me, you don't even have to get a job."

You cut your eyes at Hitoshi, making him return the glare. You'd be damned if you stayed at home all day not doing a thing while he was out being a hero. It wasn't in your nature to really be lazy, you needed to have a job. You were a hard worker and you had aspirations to achieve.

"Hitoshi that's not how a relationship works, we're a team and we work together! You want me happy right?"

"Don't you fucking pull that on me (Y/N), it's not fair!"

"You know we seem to keep going back and forth on what's fair and what's not. Toshi, I won't feel right living here if I'm just some sort of freeloader. At least meet me halfway with something!"

You pouted your lips and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes, the same as last night when you interrupted the meal he was making of you. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes!" He sighed, you stuck your tongue out at him and he returned the gesture, "You can help pay one bill -  _one_! That's it!"

You smiled and leaned forward kissing his cheek, "I guess that'll work for now. Pinky promise or it doesn't count though, I don't want you backing out on this!"

"Fine, pinky promise to your terms and to you staying forever!"

You nodded and held up your pinky to him, he removed his hand from your back and wrapped his own pinky around yours. You both kissed your hands to seal the deal and smiled. Hitoshi chuckled and pulled you closer into him then kissed your lips. Pulling away, he ran his fingers through your hair and smiled.

"So, now that's out of the way," you blurted then moved from Hitoshi's side and got on your hands and knee's as you crawled towards the end of the bed and reached out for the notebook still in its same spot from the day before. Hitoshi's eyes widened and he hurried to halt you.

"Stop right there halfling!" He laughed out as he tackled you to the bed.

You squealed as he laid his chest on top of your back, making it impossible for you to move further, his forearm rested on your head as he reached for the notebook himself and snatched it from your reach. You whined and squirmed underneath him, your hands flailing and pushing his face while also trying to reach for the forbidden object.

"Hey, you said 'tomorrow' a day ago! Let me see it!"

Chuckling, Hitoshi flattened his palm on the back of your head and pushed it down onto the mattress as he looked over the notebook then to you, you laughed and kicked your legs but he placed his own leg over them. "Why do you want to see it so bad? It's nothing, just some shitty doodles."

"So? Show me -  _I'll show you!_ " you singsonged then cackled.

Hitoshi quirked a brow at you, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, you wouldn't get it. Back to the point. I'll make you a deal, let me see and I'll go down on you."

Hitoshi choked on air and dropped the notebook as he looked at you with a humored expression, "I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me handsome, let me see the goods and I'll wrap my pretty little mouth around your c –"

"Okay - shit!" Hitoshi breathed out and eased up off of you.

You giggled and sat up as Hitoshi shook his head with a smirk and scooted himself back to sit up against the headboard. He looked at the notebook in his hand and then to you and motioned you over with his free hand. You clapped and crawled over to him and between his legs with your back to his chest. You then pulled the blankets up and wrapped them under your arms to cover your chest and waited patiently. Shinsou chuckled and kissed the top of your head then dropped the notebook down on your lap, his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin rested on your shoulder as you grabbed it eagerly and opened to the first page.

Sure enough there were doodles, random ones. Some of cats, food, faces. As you turned the pages they progressively got better and grew to a different difficulty. You started to get to a few sketches now, legit sketches. Your eyes widened at the amazing art work of Eri, how he captured the sparkle in her little eyes and even used some red pencil colors to fill in their hue.

"Wow, you can do everything huh? Hero, photographer, art –" Your words suddenly stopped as you flipped to another page with a different subject matter.

Your heart started to flutter and your lips parted as you look at the sketches closer. " _That's...me!_ " Your fingers trailed over the lines of charcoal that made up your face, eyes and hair. On just one page were small sketches of just your eyes, giving different glances, there was one where your pupils were in the shape of hearts and it made you chuckle. The next page had multiple random sketches of you in your old work outfit, Hitoshi took it upon himself to add a tail to it. You continued to flip through nothing but sketches and portraits of your face, hands, lips - you; all dated over the past few months. You couldn't help but smile and feel flattered, this whole time Hitoshi drew nothing but you in his spare time.

"Sorry if you're freaked out," Hitoshi finally spoke after you were silent for an unnervingly long time to him.

"What? Not at all, Hitoshi – these are really incredible and beautiful! I'm so jealous, you're so fucking good at everything!"

Hitoshi chuckled and closed the notebook then sat it on the bedside table. He then turned you to face him and sit in his lap, your thighs straddling his hips. You smiled at him and kissed his lips, when you pulled away he held your hip and brushed your hair out of your eyes.

"Having an incredibly beautiful muse helps."

"Aww, stop it. You're just saying that so I'll blow you!"

Shinsou laughed and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "Well I won't deny that, but I'm serious. You're my favorite subject, it's like you're a work of art yourself. My future students will probably get tired of seeing so much of you!"

"Pardon?" You blurted out with a curled lip.

"My students, when I start teaching," Hitoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you closer, his lips brushing the skin of your collarbone.

You started to fall under his spell as he kissed softly along the bone before his teeth nipped, making you gasp. Hitoshi hummed and kissed up your neck, making you tilt your head to the side so he could have better access. His tongue licked up the side, wet and warm against your cool skin. Your fingers dug into his chest and you rolled your hips forward. " _What was he saying,_ " you wondered as he continued to kiss, nip and lick at your throat. " _My students,_ " his words then echoed in your head, making your eyes widen and causing you to quickly push him back against the headboard. Your forearm holding him back as his eyes widened and he held up his hands.

"Fuck – uh, okay. Do I need a safeword?"

You squinted at him and rolled your eyes as he had a shit eating grin on his face. "Once again Hitoshi, you play too fucking much! Now, stop trying to seduce me, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about sweetness, I told you I'm going to be teaching at UA in a few weeks."

"What exactly are you teaching that involves me?"

Hitoshi let an 'ah' escape from his mouth, as if he simply forgot to let you in on such vital information. "I didn't tell you? I guess it slipped my mind."

"Oh I guess it did, now tell me!" You growled and pressed your arm harder against him.

Hitoshi's eyes grew darker as he smirked and bucked his hips under you and gripped your hips, pulling you against him roughly. You gasped when you felt that he was growing hard underneath you.

"I don't think you're in the place to be making demands right now baby-doll, you still owe me something!"

You rolled your eyes and quickly crawled out of Hitoshi's lap and between his legs as you laid on your stomach. He quirked a purple brow as your mouth was only inches from his dick, hardening more and more by the second as your warm breath fanned across his sensitive skin. You smiled and sat your chin in your palm and your fingers trekked down the thin trail of purple hair that started at his navel, making him shiver under your touch. You giggled and he smiled, his fingers brushed your bangs from out of your eyes.

"I pay this debt then we talk over breakfast?"

"You pay your debt, sit on my face for a while after and  _then_  we talk over breakfast!",The hero grinned and threaded his fingers through your hair as you slowly started to lick up him like a piece of candy, pure hunger in your (e/c) eyes that looked up at him.

You smiled from ear to ear and bit your lip as your fingers wrapped around the treat before you. "You got a deal Toshi!"


	15. 15 | Extraordinary

"Okay, so," you spoke with a mouthful of pancakes looking at Hitoshi who sat next to you on his laptop, "You're going to be an art teacher at UA? I thought it was a hero school?"

Hitoshi rose a brow, turning his sight from the screen and looking at you, he chuckled when he saw you had a small dab of syrup on your cheek. Leaning over he placed a hand to cup your neck and pull you closer as the tip of his tongue licked your skin clean. You smiled and thanked him by giving him a sticky sweet kiss. He licked his own lips clean as he pulled away and shook his head as his thumb dried his lip.

"It is, but once the second half of the year starts in a few weeks they are implementing more laid back extra-curricular courses. Those kids work their asses off with all their hero courses and the school faculty wants to try and give them courses that aren't so intense and fun, like de-stressers. They are still teenagers, growing into young adults and need to relax every now and then. Even when they're adults and pros they need to remember they're still human and deserve some down-time to indulge in their hobbies."

You 'ah'ed and nodded. It made since to give the kids a somewhat 'normal' high-school experience with such courses. Hitoshi told you besides his photography/art course there would be music, cooking, tech, sports and other language courses. He would teach a class for each year. Everyone would start at the same level this year and as the kids moved up in grades they would pick up from where they left off the year before and step up their subject matter and difficulties the older they got, he'd start new with each first year and just make it a cycle. As he talked about his plans for his class and students you couldn't help but smile and feel so happy and proud for him. This was something he was extremely passionate about and you loved how he never seemed satisfied in life, always striving to try different things and reach for bigger goals.

"So, what does that mean for your hero career? You're gonna have a lot on your hands with that teaching job."

"Well having the quirk I have and being the type of hero I am gives me the freedom to pick and choose my jobs for the majority of it. You see, I'm not really a 'combat' type of hero, meaning I'm not who you want to call in during big fights and attacks. I can fight but it's not really my forte. I'm more low-key and 'undercover', the less you see of me the better I can do my job. I get called out for missions that involve infiltration groups, interrogations, uh –" Hitoshi struggled for another example.

"Like a spy pretty much?" You offered up and took another bite of your food.

Hitoshi nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I guess you can look at it that way. Keeping the details of my quirk hidden is really a must, if the target or villain knows my quirk then I'm really out of luck because they can just choose to not talk to me. That's also why when I do go on missions or take jobs, they're away from here where no one knows me. The work I do here is mostly just research and intel for a few people, gathering information on certain wanted villains and making up profiles for them, I study them pretty much."

You raised your brows and nodded, somewhat smiling. You've never really gotten details before on what Hitoshi does as a hero. You knew he wasn't very well known and liked to keep it that way. He had told you before that he did intense training on learning how to read people, he didn't need you to talk to him in order for him to pin down what kind of person you were. Hitoshi was extremely intelligent and calculated. It made sense that he was used for more undercover and hushed jobs, his quirk was definitely more suited for that type of work.

"So when you say groups, you mean like big villain groups or even terrorists?"

Hitoshi nodded and looked back at his laptop continuing what he was doing. 

"Yeah, pretty dangerous people who intend to do large scale attacks that could put a large amount of people at risk. It's my job to help stop them before they can fulfill those plans."

"Wow, you're really amazing Toshi."

Chuckling your boyfriend made a face as he clicked and leaned more towards his screen, "I mean I don't really do as much as the other heroes so –"

"What are you talking about? Hitoshi, with what you do, you don't save just a couple of people, you save hundreds. You're able to stop things before they even happen, meaning that no one has to get hurt or know fear and distress from what could've happened all because of you. They are able to just go on about their lives and live, because of you. You do just as much as the other heroes, if not more. So yeah, you are amazing and an amazing hero."

Hitoshi was now looking at you, totally silent and taken back. He never really put much thought into what he does and how much it benefits society. His small group of fans didn't know the full extent of what he does besides that he's always called to help interrogate really stubborn big-name villains and always gets them to crack. So besides you, no one has ever made him realize just how important he is - period. Coming from you made it that much better though, you were beaming with pride, all over him. It made him smile so big it hurt.

You smiled back and he reached out for you, his hand cupping your neck again and pulling you closer to him as he kissed your lips sweetly. You smiled as he kissed you with so much gratitude and happiness, pecking your lips continuously. When he gave you one last kiss his forehead rested on yours and he sighed. "Thank you (Y/N), that really means so much to me."

"No problem hero, I'll always be here to shower you with all the admiration you deserve. All those people who don't know you saved them, I'll be the one who thanks you each time for them."

Shinsou smiled and kissed your cheek then let you finish eating as he went back to his laptop, holding your free hand on the counter surface. After you finished you then looked over to see what he was doing, he had a picture pulled up of you from Disneyland with Pooh and Piglet as they kissed your cheek.

"What are you doing Toshi?" You asked, hopping off of your seat and taking your dishes to the sink to wash them.

"I'm editing the pictures from yesterday," he replied with a smile.

You hurried to finish washing your dishes then dried your hands and skipped over to Hitoshi. He chuckled and held his arm up, inviting you to sit on his lap. You stepped on the bottom bar of the stool and lifted yourself up to sit comfortably on his thighs. His free hand wrapped around your waist as he kissed your arm and worked on the editing software.

"The lighting wasn't too bad but it could've been better, and I'm making it look a little sharper, making the colors stand out more."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah, everything else is perfect, especially you. You're genuinely beautiful (Y/N), in every angle and light. I'll never need to 'edit' you if that's what you're wondering."

"Actually that is exactly what I was wondering, thank you for clearing it up!" You laughed and watched as Hitoshi continued. "So what do you plan on doing with these if I may ask?"

"Well I'll print them up and put them in my book with all my other pictures, but this one for sure is going to be printed up on a big canvas and hung in the bedroom, it's my favorite one of you so far. I also may get a smaller size printed too to hang up in my classroom."

Your cheeks blushed and you couldn't help but feel flattered again. He told you how he planned to use his pictures and drawings of you a lot in his class and how when he'd go to draw examples or teach new techniques you and Eri would always be his go-to references.

"Don't you think those kids will get sick of seeing and hearing about me and Eri?"

Hitoshi scoffed and shrugged his shoulders as he saved his file then closed the program out. He then kissed your arm and pressed his cheek to it, looking up at you. "Maybe but they can get over it. It's my class and I can do whatever I want."

You laughed and wrapped your arm around Hitoshi's back, looking down at him. 

"Just don't get too power hungry Toshi. I don't want to have to put you in your place if you come home one day cockier than usual."

Hitoshi chuckled and squeezed your side, "Oh I'd love to see you try!"

"I'm sure you would you perv!"

"Who's the one that offered a blow job just to see a notebook earlier? I think you just wanted an excuse to suck me off!" He replied with a smirk and squeezed your thigh.

You stuck your tongue out at him and removed your arm then leaned forward and placed your elbows on the counter. You grabbed your phone from the spot you sat at and started to scroll through it mindlessly. "So what if I did!"

Hitoshi smirked and ran his hands up and down your sides as he leaned forward and placed kisses on your back, you were wearing another one of his shirts and your underwear, his favorite look on you. "Then all you gotta do is ask me sweetness. I'll give and do whatever you want, you just have to say 'please'."

As the hero continued to let his hands wonder your body, you couldn't help but enjoy his touch. It had only taken one night for you to become addicted to him, you craved how his warm hands deftly ghosted on your skin and curves, how his lips sent shivers and tingles all over your body. You couldn't get enough of him and it didn't help that he was just as insatiable as you, if not more. You started to rub yourself against him and you could feel his breathing getting heavier on your back. His teeth tugged on your shirt and you turned your neck to look back, making him sit up and look at you with a proud smile.

"So I'll I have to do is say " _Hitoshi, fuck me please,_ " and you'll submit, just like that?"

"I'll give you what you want yes but I'm not going to submit to you, it'll be the other way around sweetheart. I'll fuck you, but I'll fuck you how I want to."

Your brow quirked and you felt your heart stutter just a bit. 

"Okay Toshi, that's fine. But I also want you to know that if you ever want me then all you have to do is tell me. I'm yours now and you're mine, you can do whatever you want with me."

Hitoshi half smiled then asked you to sit up again so he could turn you in his lap. Once you were facing him he took your hands and kissed the insides of your palms and held them to his chest as he cupped your cheek. You looked into his amethyst hues and saw they were soft and full of adoration for you. Smiling you melted into his palm.

"I'm glad to hear that, but no matter what and no matter how strong my urges are, I'll always stop to ask you if it's okay first. You may be mine and give me permission to do as I please with your body but it still won't ever feel right for me to just take from you without your verbal 'okay'. Once I do get that word, then I'll do as I please with you and I'll make sure that it's never one-sided. I love you with everything I have (Y/N) and I'll always make sure to show it."

Smiling, you could feel your heart wanting to leap from your chest and just cling to the man before you. You nodded and leaned forward placing a tender kiss to Hitoshi's warm lips. After removing your hands from his and took them yourself, they were brought to your lips as you kissed each palm.

"I love you too Toshi."

The lavenderette smiled and kissed your cheek then checked the time on the microwave clock. "Now, ready to go get our temporary kid?"

"If I can drive the jeep!"

Hitoshi laughed and pinched your cheek, "Only if you can reach the pedals halfling!"

* * *

You pulled up outside of a very modern and nice looking home. Putting the jeep in park you looked at it and awed. Hitoshi placed a finger under your chin to help close your mouth and your eyes finally looked at him and you smirked. He smiled back and leaned over to kiss you then asked if you were ready.

"I guess, I'm kind of nervous. Deku and Shouto are like a big deal!"

"Thanks!" Hitoshi replied with a laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that Toshi, it's just I've never met any of the other pro heroes before. Some of the older ones would come into the café but not the new generation."

"I know what you mean sweetheart, I was joking. You'll be fine, Deku is extremely friendly and Shouto is very kind, he may be kind of serious looking but that's just how he is. Now come on, let's go get our kid and go get some food, I'm shocked you aren't trying to eat my arm or something, it's been like an hour or two since you ate."

You rolled your eyes and shoved Hitoshi's face away as he laughed. He got out of the vehicle first and ran around to your side and opened the door to help you down. He pulled your beanie down to cover your ears and tugged the collar of your coat up closer to your face. You giggled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and walked with you up the walkway to the front door and kissed your head. Hitoshi lightly knocked on the door and you both waited for it to be answered.

Only a few seconds later the door knob turned and the barrier opened, a man with red and white hair split down the middle opened it and gave a friendly smile. "Hello Hitoshi," his grey and turquoise eyes then looked at you and he smiled again, "you must be (Y/N), it's nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and you froze for a bit staring at him, Hitoshi then squeezed your shoulder making you blink and blush from embarrassment. Quickly you took Todoroki's hand and shook it rather fast and eagerly.

"Uh – it's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry you're just – you're really pretty!"

Hitoshi turned his face away and started to snicker, Shouto chuckled himself and slightly blushed.

"Well thank you, you're very stunning yourself."

Your eyes widened and you blushed violently and tried to bury your face further into your coat. Hitoshi smiled and pulled you closer. Shouto ushered you both inside and out of the cold, once you stepped through the door and walked into the living room a familiar voice was heard coming straight for you.

"(Y/N)!"

You turned to see an excited Eri smiling big and running towards you with open arms, you bent down in enough time to catch her as she leapt into your arms. Smiling, you held her close and tight as she hugged your neck. When she pulled away you kissed her cheek and she giggled. Hitoshi popped his head out from over your shoulder and she smiled and greeted him. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Hey kid, were you good?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes, I helped take care of baby Aito!"

Shouto chuckled and let Hitoshi know that Eri was indeed good for them and was a big help with their 5-month-old baby boy. Hitoshi asked him how parenthood was going for him and his husband while Eri talked you ear off about how cute and chunky the baby was. Soon she gasped as if she suddenly remembered something and she grabbed your face. Your eyes widened as her little fingers dug into your cheeks and you tried hard not to laugh.

"(Y/N) did Sou-Sou take you on a date? Did you make him your boyfriend?"

You nodded with a smile.

 "He did, he took me to Disneyland and it was so much fun, I really missed you though and Toshi promised to take us both one weekend."

Eri smiled and looked at you, expecting more information.

"And yes, I did make him my boyfriend, he was practically begging me!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Hitoshi interjected from behind you.

You and Eri giggled and then a cheery squeal came from behind Shouto. You looked to see a green eyed and green-haired freckled man. He was decently buff and extremely handsome. " _Man are all pro-heroes today this gorgeous!_ " You looked to see him carrying a baby. Your lips pouted and awed at its bright green eyes and curly white hair. It squealed and smiled a messy and slobbery smile and your heart melted.

"Hi there Hitoshi," the man looked at you next and walked over excitedly with a smile, "You're (Y/N) right, I'm Izuku!"

Smiling, you looked at Eri and she giggled, you put her down and she ran to Hitoshi who picked her up as he continued talking to Shouto. Greeting Izuku, you shook hands while looking at the baby in his arms. It bounced and made spit bubbles, making you verbally awe and waved at the child while cooing. Izuku chuckled and pet his sons hair.

"He's so adorable and so happy!"

"You should see him when he's hungry, he turns into a monster!" Izuku chuckled.

" **I**  know someone who acts the same way!" Hitoshi smiled and looked at you.

Your eyes narrowed at the purple hero before they looked back at Aito. "I know this is weird but...can I hold him? He's the same age as my nephew and he hates being held."

Nodding, Izuku handed you the baby, "It's not weird at all, Aito never meets a stranger he doesn't like. I need to make him a bottle anyway so please be my guest!"

You took the baby with a smile and brushed noses with him. Holding him in your arms you cooed and baby talked with him. You were completely lost in his sparkling green eyes and sweet laugh. Eri scurried out of Hitoshi's arms and ran to you, she tugged you over to the couch and you sat down with her and Aito, playing with them both. Shouto and Hitoshi smiled at the three of you and snuck off into the kitchen with Izuku.

"Thank you guys again for taking Eri for the night on short notice, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem Hitoshi, we enjoy keeping her and like I said she really was a big help with the baby. Did you have a good time on your date?" Shouto asked and offered Hitoshi some tea.

Shinsou declined and smiled, "Yeah it was great. We barely missed the rain."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. She seems really nice and Eri seems to really like her, she wouldn't stop talking about how excited she is to have her around." Deku replied as he mixed together a bottle.

"Yeah they really connected instantly, I'm extremely lucky she didn't turn down the job, in more ways than one." Hitoshi spoke with a soft smile and blush.

The sound of Aito crying suddenly filled the living room, making all three men jump and look. They all went to help but stopped as you stood to your feet and started to rock and bounce the baby in your arms, shushing him quietly before softly singing to him.

" _Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your imagination._ "

Deku, Shouto and Hitoshi watched in awe as your voice soothed the crying baby, making him coo and reach his hand out to you. You let his little fingers wrap around yours and smiled. Eri herself seemed entranced by your lullaby as you sat back down and she melted to your side, holding your arm and staring at you with her ruby eyes. You looked at her and smiled, then poked her nose as you sang.

" _We'll begin with a spin, traveling in the world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation._ "

Izuku and Shouto both sighed in unison and smiled at each other as their son was enamored and captured by your voice. Hitoshi was also just as amazed, he had only ever heard you singing along to poppy songs, mostly fooling around. He could tell you had a nice voice and could keep a tune but he never actually heard you really sing. Your voice was still as soft and sweet as ever but now as you lulled the kids it was melodic and angelic. You were so amazed by all the things he could do and said that you weren't as talented but he quickly learned you were being extremely modest.

"We may need to get a recording of that. Usually he only cries when he's hungry or tired and he doesn't just cry, he screams. You can't get him to stop unless you stick a bottle in his mouth or just let him cry it out, so this is really extraordinary." Shouto finally commented and broke the silence between the three of them.

Hitoshi smiled and nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So you guys, yesterday I got my first piece of fan-art ever and I was crying. It’s so sweet and beautiful and it makes my heart so happy. To have someone take the time out of their day to do such a thing because they enjoy my work is really the biggest form of flattery ever and I’m so appreciative of it. I’ve always wished for something like this, given I’m a TERRIBLE artist. If anyone ever wants to draw something from one of my books or any fan art in general for me, just know that I will die a million times from it. I love all art no matter what it is and no matter whether you think it’s good or not. I will print that shit up and hang it on my fridge like a proud mama!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _So thank you once again @blazefire2012 on Tumblr for this, I love it and you so much!_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **“I tried to do that one part in Sugarcoated justice where he kisses the readers hand after warming them up.”**


	16. 16 | Unnie

"Alright cutie, what flavor? Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, or funfetti?"

Eri gasped and looked up at you with glimmering ruby eyes, "Funfetti! I love the pretty colors!"

You smiled and nodded as you held her hand and walked about the baking isle, gathering all the ingredients needed to make a super colorful and sweet cake. Hitoshi trailed behind pushing the grocery cart that was full of food for the week. Now, he let you take the reigns since he knew absolutely nothing about baking. If it were up to him he would've just grabbed a box of pre-made cake mix but you didn't do that. Instead you gathered up baking powder, salt and sugar, flour and a lot of sprinkles. You also grabbed other items to make icing, to which again he would've chosen jar icing. He could tell that from now on, when he wanted something sweet that he wasn't going to get it from a box, you'd die before doing such a thing.

Together the three of you made your way around the store for any other items then wen to wait in line at the cash register. You picked Eri up and swung her around in circles as you stood there, making her giggle and squeal. Hitoshi watched on with a big smile, thinking of how he could totally get used to something like this in the future. For now though, he liked that this arrangement was only temporary, he was selfish, no lie, and wanted you all to himself for a while.

Holding Eri on your hip you laughed and brushed her hair out of her blushing face. She worked on catching her breath from all the giggles, then touched your cheek. "Your scratch is almost gone, that's good."

You nodded and grabbed her hand from your face, "Mhm, and it's all thanks to Toshi. He's been great at taking care of me!"

"You can expect your bill in the mail!" He smirked and leaned over, placing a kiss to your cheek.

You rolled your eyes and nudged him with your elbow. Eri giggled then played with your hair, she had a look on her face that made you believe she had a question so you asked if she needed something.

"I was just wondering; can I call you Unnie?"

Hitoshi quirked a purple brow and smirked. "What are you even saying weirdo?"

You slapped the back of his head, making him chuckle and hold his hands up as a type of apology, and proceeded to explain to Hitoshi. "It's just a Korean term for a girl older than you, like a big sister."

"Eri how do you even know Korean slang?" Hitoshi asked with a bewildered look.

You and the little girl both looked at him with serious as can be faces, " _BTS,_ " you replied in unison with a nonchalant tone as if this were something completely normal.

Hitoshi smirked and started to place all the groceries on the register belt, mumbling "weirdos" under his breath. You turned your foot up behind you and kicked his butt playfully before walking to the front of the register counter, leaving your boyfriend to do all the work.

"Eri you can call me whatever you want. If Unnie makes you happy then I'm fine with it, I actually like it to be honest!"

Eri smiled then hugged your neck, "Okay then, from now on you're my Unnie!"

* * *

Once you got home, everyone helped to unload groceries and put them up. Hitoshi started on dinner while you and Eri started on dessert. While the oven pre-heated, you mixed together dry ingredients then set them aside to work on mixing the other items. You held the electric mixer as Eri added butter to your dry ingredients, laughing when she straight up dumped a chunk of it into the cake flour causing a cloud of the powder to envelop her face. Alternately she'd add things as you mixed them, sometimes messing up but it was okay and it made your time fun. Hitoshi leaned over the counter and watched as you struggled together sometimes with the mixing, having to switch between making sure you did mix while Eri helped and you sometimes took over to make sure certain things were done right so the cake would cook properly. You had to ask Hitoshi for help at one point.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this? You know to mix and add at the same time?"

You laughed and wiped your cheek, leaving a streak of flour on it. "Yeah, it's called a stand-mixer."

You released Hitoshi from his duty as you and Eri continued and got your baking pans ready. The lavenderette knit his brows and questioned why you didn't have one if you had all these other baking utensils.

"Because, I never had an extra $300 to just throw down for one! I've managed just fine so far, so leave us alone and get our food done!"

Shinsou laughed and kissed your cheek and ruffled Eri's hair. He then snuck the tip of his pinky into the raw finished cake batter, snickering and sucking it clean as Eri whined and slapped him.

"I hope you get sohmanela!"

You and Hitoshi snorted at her adorable attempt to say 'salmonella'. Eri had the honors of dumping all the sprinkles into the batter and had a little too much fun as she piled them high. The cake would definitely be colorful! After you poured the batter into the pans Hitoshi helped you place them into the oven and set a timer. You and Eri gave each other messy high fives, causing flour to cloud the air.

"Now, time to make icing!"

As you and Eri made colorful bright pink icing, Hitoshi finished dinner and set it on low to keep it warm. He walked over to the other side of the counter where you both sat that morning and grabbed his camera from out of his bag. He wasn't going to miss capturing these overly sweet and messy moments. Between shots, he'd steal dollops of the icing, causing you and Eri to chew him out. Finally you had enough and stuck your own finger into the icing, getting a big dollop of it on the end of your digit. You offered it to Hitoshi with a sweet smile, to which he got a picture of. He then leaned over the counter to remove the icing from your finger. Once he was close enough you smirked and turned your finger over, smearing the pink glob across the bridge of his nose and cheek.

"Oh you're dead!" Hitoshi chuckled and placed the camera on the counter.

You stuck out your tongue, then dodged as Hitoshi sprinted around the counter and lunged after you. He was quick to turn on his feet and chase you down the hall, catching you in no time and tackling you to the floor. His knees straddled your hips and his calves held your shins down while he pinned your forearms to the floor.

"Eri! Bring me the biggest spoonful of icing, Unnie wants some of it!"

"Hah, she won't turn on me!" You replied with a smile.

"Wanna bet?"

Only a few seconds passed and you heard little footsteps coming your way, you were positive Eri was coming to your rescue. That was until she knelt down next to both of you with a literal spoonful of pink icing. You've never felt so betrayed.

"Here you go Unnie!" She innocently said as she went to hand you the spoon. She truly believed the lie from Hitoshi's mouth.

"I'll take that for her Eri, thank you. How about you go and pick out a movie for us to watch?" Hitoshi suggested as he took the spoon.

Eri smiled then skipped back down the hall, leaving you on your own. Hitoshi smiled and wasted no time spreading the thick icing all over your neck, chin and mouth. You squirmed under him, laughing and whining at the weird feeling of the sweet substance.

"Toshi! You're making a mess!"

"Don't worry sweetness, I'm gonna clean it," he smirked then dropped the spoon on the ground.

Leaning down, Hitoshi dragged his tongue up and across the expanse of your neck, licking away the sweet icing that dressed it. You went from whining to softly moaning as his warm muscle cleaned your skin of the pink substance. When he got to one part that had a legit lump of the icing, his lips latch around your neck as his tongue scooped it off and he lightly sucked when he released you. He continued this torture up to your chin, making you bite your lip and taste the amount that was on your mouth. One of his hands released your arms and cupped the side of your neck. You weren't even thinking of trying to throw him off. You just laid there under his total control and let Hitoshi lick you clean. Once he got to your mouth his violet hues sparkled at you and he licked his lips with a hum. You looked back at him with glossy eyes as you panted under him.

"Looks like I'm making more than one mess!" He chuckled and licked your top lip.

You whined as he took his time, pulling back each time you tried to lick or kiss his own lips. "Toshi-ah!"

Shinsou smirked down at you, brushing his thumb over the last bit of icing on your lips, " **Y** ou know, I kind of like your whining now. It's cute and sort of sexy." The hero placed his thumb to your lips and your (e/c) eyes looked at him as if waiting for a command, to which he gladly gave. "Open your mouth cutie, taste what you made."

Smiling, you did as told and Hitoshi inserted his thumb softly onto your tongue. Your lips wrapped around his digit as your tongue swirled and collected the pink icing, sucking his thumb clean. Hitoshi tightened his grip on the wrist he still held and he groaned lowly. He lowered his face to yours and replaced his thumb with his lips, finally kissing you. You hummed as he rewarded you, your free hand cupping the back of his head and tangling into his purple locks. You then gripped tightly, turning his head to the side and making him growl. Your tongue escaped from your mouth and licked clean the streak of icing he still had on his face.

Right as Hitoshi chuckled and bit your cheek playfully, the timer in the kitchen then went off. The ringing of it breaking both of your thoughts. Hitoshi still kept his teeth latched onto your cheek, growling in aggravation. You giggled and pushed at his chest.

"I need to go get that Toshi, before it burns."

Finally he released you, cheek and all, and stood to his feet. Holding out his hand you took it and he helped you up, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and kissing the top of your head. "We're finishing this later sweetness!"

* * *

 

After dinner, you all had a piece of cake, Eri had two. As she took a bath, you and Hitoshi put up all the leftovers and cleaned the kitchen. When you were done, you leaned back against the counter and sighed. Hitoshi smiled and dried his hands, tossing the hand towel to the side and placing himself in front of you. His hands flattened on the counter behind you and you kissed each other as your arms wrapped around his waist.

"Man, I'm exhausted!"

Hitoshi chuckled and brushed your hair out of your face then rested his hand on your cheek. "Does that mean you had a good weekend?"

"I did! It was definitely one of the best! Thank you again so much for taking me to Disney. Thank you for everything you've gotten for me, even though you didn't need to. And most of all thank you for taking care of me."

"It's my pleasure cutie, I'll always be here to take care and spoil you. You deserve it all and more!"

With a smile you wrapped your arms around Hitoshi tighter and hugged him close. His own arms wrapped around you and he kissed your head. You sighed and squeezed him, inhaling his scent and melting into his hold. "I love you so much Hitoshi."

"I love you too more. How about after we get the kid to bed, we take a bath and I take care of you some more."

"Aww Toshi, that sounds amazing!"

Not much longer after, you were drying Eri off and helping her into her pjs. She started to doze off as you brushed out her hair, a cute yawn falling from her little lips. You smiled and put the brush down on the sink counter then scooped Eri into your arms and carried her to the bedroom. She nuzzled her cheek on your shoulder, her hands playing with your hair as you rubbed her back on the way. You pulled back the covers then laid her down and tucked her in tight. She smiled sleepily and rubbed her ruby eyes.

"Hitoshi should be in here soon, he just had to go take out the trash. Do you need anything else before we tell you goodnight?"

"Will you sing to me? That song you were singing earlier to the baby?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

Hitoshi made his way down the hall and to Eri's room, he could hear your voice softly singing. Smiling, he placed himself against the door-frame, watching as your hand rubbed Eri's back and you lulled her to sleep. Shinsou couldn't believe how naturally this came to you and how much his little sister already adored you. It made him think of your own family and how you mentioned that you take care of your niece and nephew from time to time. You had yet to speak of them anymore since that night at Aizawa's. The hero didn't want you to neglect your own loved ones all for him and Eri and he truly would love to know more about your own family so he figured he'd talk to you later about it.

Walking into the room quietly he sat on the other side of the bed. Looking over, Hitoshi could see Eri was passed out, clutching her Chimmy plushie close. You looked over to him as you finished out the lullaby you had sang earlier. Hitoshi was head over heels for your voice. It was angelic and like velvet and the way you looked when singing was something else. He could tell you weren't really singing to your full potential though, which only made him want to experience more. Hitoshi wanted to see you lose yourself in one really good song and take note of your expressions, if your eyes closed or hands moved, how your mouth would work. The artist in him was craving to witness such an act.

You then leaned over and placed a kiss to Eri's head, tucking her blankets tighter around her little body. Hitoshi then leaned over and kissed her as well and pet her hair. You both quietly said goodnight as you turned off her lamp, leaving her room dark except for the pink night light that showered her walls with hearts. Hitoshi took your hand and you both walked out, quietly shutting the door behind you. Immediately you made your way to his bathroom where he ran the bath water. Hitoshi took it upon himself to slowly strip you of your clothes, placing kisses on every inch of your skin as it was exposed. You removed his clothes in return, your fingers trekking down his muscular arms and chest as he pulled your face to his and kissed you.

Hitoshi helped you into the tub and you sat between his legs, letting him get to work on rubbing and massaging your shoulders and back. Hums and sighs would escape from your chest as his fingers diligently put pressure on all the right spots and his lips showered your skin in kisses. Hitoshi then washed your hair and cleaned your skin, refusing to let you even lift a finger. The hero really enjoyed just spoiling you for no reason at all other than he loved you. Once done, he sank back against the tub and you turned to face him, laying your cheek on his chest as his arms wrapped around you.

After all the pampering he did you were completely relaxed and like putty in his hands. Hitoshi placed loving kisses to your head as one hand gently rubbed up and down your spine. Your own arms were wrapped around him, your fingers caressing his lower back under the warm water. The two of you sat there in silence for a good 10 minutes as he loved and held you. He could tell that second by second as he was bathing you that you were becoming more and more sleepier. You had barely said a word the entire time and just hummed and smacked your lips here and there. Shinsou found your sleepy self utterly adorable, like some kind of puppy.

Your head then moved against Hitoshi's chest and you smiled softly at him. Your hand came up and touched his face, then slowly dragged down his neck until it rested on his chest by your cheek. Hitoshi noticed how heavy your eyes were getting and how your breathing was becoming slower and steadier as you lazily smiled.

"You're so wonderful Toshi, like really. You're overly sweet, kind, caring, really beautiful and just – I don't even know how to express how much I love you."

Hitoshi chuckled and kissed your forehead, "You're exhausted and have a case of word vomit sweetheart, I should get you out and into bed."

"I'm serious Hitoshi," you shook your head and yawned, then nuzzled your face into his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you, if you didn't ask me to take this job when you did...I don't know how much longer I would've lasted in this world."

Shinsou's purple brows furrowed and he held you tighter, in the state you were in right now he couldn't really tell if you were joking or not. "What do you mean by that (Y/N)?"

You yawned and clutched Hitoshi closer, cradling into his body. "What do I mean by what Toshi?"

Frowning, Hitoshi realized you were definitely too far gone now as you had quickly forgotten what you had even said. He then smiled and kissed your head, whispering that it was nothing. Carefully the hero then sat forward, his hand cupping and keeping your head on his chest, his arms tightly holding you as he stood from his position and removed the both of you from the tub. Grabbing towels, Hitoshi wrapped one around you and sat you on the bathroom counter then worked on drying your body as you were half asleep but conscious enough to hold yourself up and listen to his instructions. After he dried himself off he carried you into his bedroom and placed you on the bed then dug for one of his own shirts and briefs since all your clothes were still in your room. You whined and groaned as he moved you around only making him chuckle. Finally he laid you down in the bed and under the covers before going to put his own pair of briefs on.

"Toshi-ah! I'm cold~"

"Oh my god, you're so needy," he groaned playfully as he turned off the lights and crawled into the bed beside you.

"It's your fault!" You replied with a sleepy smile.

Instantly you wrapped and molded to his side, your legs interlocking and your arms buried between his chest and yours as you burrowed into him and the covers. Shinsou wrapped around you as well, one hand on the small of your back and gently rubbing as the other played in your hair and he pressed his cheek to your forehead. Your words were playing over and over in his head and he desperately wanted to really talk to you about them. A quiet gasp then came from you, making Hitoshi pull back a little and looked worried.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Toshi, we didn't do it! Y-you said we were gonna finish somethin," you said replied with a groggy voice.

The man lightly chuckled and shook his head then pulled your face up to place a kiss on your lips. You hummed as you kissed back, lazily biting on his lip when he broke the kiss. Shinsou tucked the blankets tighter around the two of you and nuzzled his own face into your hair as he pulled you back into him.

"I need you fully rested before we do that, so let's get some sleep for now. We'll make up for it tomorrow sweetness."


	17. 17 | Live

The loud and obnoxious sound of the alarm on your phone woke you from a deep slumber. You groaned and reached behind your head to the arm of the couch and grabbed the device, picking it up and touching the 'off' button. Your fingers went to clutch the phone but it slipped from your hold and landed straight on your forehead.

"Oh for the love of fucking christ why!"

Groaning and moaning in pain, you rolled over and fell straight off of the couch with a yelp. " _I'm just going to lay here and die,_ " you thought to yourself as your face stayed buried into the rug. The phone started to ring only a few seconds later, startling you from the serene quietness of the house. With a sigh you sat up on your elbows and grabbed the phone, seeing that it was Hitoshi calling, more than likely to make sure you were awake from your nap.

"Ayeeee," you answered with a tired and un-enthused tone.

"I swear you're something else woman, are you awake? Like awake awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake, trust me," you replied rubbing your forehead.

"Okay, just making sure sweetness. The kid has dance this afternoon right?"

You confirmed Hitoshi's question as you rose from the floor and with a groan. The two of you continued to converse as you put on your hoodie and coat, shoes and grabbed your car keys. It had been exactly three weeks since you moved in with your now boyfriend to help him with the care of Eri. It was an exhausting and busy three weeks but so wonderful at the same time. You liked the hustle and bustle of bringing Eri to and from school and her different lessons. More than anything you loved being part of Hitoshi and Eri's life, sharing a home with them both and having your own life full of love and happiness, all because of them.

"How about I meet you two after her lesson and we'll go out for dinner since it's Friday?"

You quirked a brow and counted back your days, realizing that Hitoshi was right then another important detail popped into your brain as you saw a sparkly pink duffel bag by the front door.

"Uh – I think it'll be just me and you actually. Eri is supposed to go to some little slumber party tonight after dance. I just remembered!"

"That's fine then, you know what, since you'll be back at home before me I'll just pick up some take-out on my way home and we'll have a night in together. It's been a while since we've had one of those, kid free. Maybe even have a copious amount of sex squeezed in between some movies and video games?"

You laughed as you were already out the door and getting into your vehicle, knowing good and well that your lover was at his work desk surrounded by his colleagues and not giving a single fuck about if they could overhear him or not.

"Mmm, food, movies, video games  _and_  sex. Should I wear my 'holey' pants, I just know how turned on you get when I strut around in them!"

A sharp inhale was heard on the other end of the call, making laugh again as you imagined Hitoshi grinning through his gritted teeth as he thought of your pair of pajama pants with pink pineapples all over them and a good number of frayed holes. You never cared to throw them away because they were the most comfortable pair of pj's you owned.

"Oh now you're talking, maybe even wear a matching trash bag top. Mmm, that'd be so fucking hot!"

More laughter erupted from your mouth, making Hitoshi laugh as well. You sank back into the seat of the vehicle after starting the engine and turning the heater on full blast. "I love you weirdo."

"I love you more sweetheart. Be careful on the road please, and text me when you get there."

"You got it captain!"

* * *

After picking up Eri from school, the two of you had a small amount of time to drive-thru and grab a quick snack. Eri sat in her booster seat, eating her fries and drinking her juice happily as you did the same. You turned down the music on the radio and glanced at the little girl in your rear-view mirror.

"So cutie, what do you want to be for Halloween? We're gonna have to start looking for a costume because you got that party coming up, plus we're all going to the festival at UA."

As Eri chewed on a mouthful of salty fries she thought with a finger to her cheek. Her ruby eyes then lit up and she looked at you.

"I want to be Alice!"

"Ooh, that sounds easy enough! You'd make a very cute and fitting Alice! You know I think we should make Toshi be the Cheshire Cat!"

"Yeah! He's purple already!" Eri pointed out.

You laughed and agreed with her. You couldn't wait to tell Hitoshi the decision you and his sister made in regards to his Halloween outfit. Eri then asked what you would be, which actually stumped you. You weren't much of a fan of the classic tale but you had a general knowledge of it. The Mad Hater or Queen of Hearts just didn't really float your boat. " _Hmm, who else is there?_ " A light then went off in your head as you thought about making you and Hitoshi match at least in the animal department.

"What about the White Rabbit?"

"Yeah! Then we would all match!"

The rest of the drive you and Eri planned out the pieces of your costumes. Once at dance you walked in with her, hand in hand and helped to get her dressed in her dance outfit and put her long silver locks up into a nice and neat bun. You stowed her stuff away then walked to the dance room, crouching to her level before she went inside.

"Alright, you're going home with Mai and her mommy today for her slumber party. All your things are in your bag, and if you need absolutely anything you let her mom know and she will call me or Toshi."

"Okay Unnie, you and Sou-Sou will come get me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, whenever you're ready to come home, we'll be on our way!"

Eri smiled and nodded before hugging your neck tightly. You placed a kiss to her head before standing and coaxed her into the dance room. She smiled and waved goodbye to you then ran to join her little group of friends. You waved back and proceeded to give the other girls mother yours and Hitoshi's numbers then made your way back home, more than ready to have a lazy night with your equally exhausted boyfriend.

* * *

Hitoshi struggled to open the door of his home, after many failed attempts of calling your cell or kicking at the barrier since his hands were full, he had to manage by himself knowing that you wouldn't be coming to help him. Once inside he heard it was quiet for the most part, which had him worried until he walked more into the kitchen and could hear a vacuum cleaner running down the hall. His heart was put at ease, realizing that's why you didn't answer him.

The hero placed all the bags of food on the counter, he went all out and got everything the both of you enjoy from your favorite take-out place. You had been working so hard the past few weeks caring for Eri, cleaning the house and cooking in your free time, even if it was already spotless. Of course Hitoshi wasn't the type to just sit back and let you do these things, either you'd have them all done before he could get home or when he'd offer his help you'd decline it and suggest he spend time with Eri helping with her homework or just playing games with her. Tonight he wanted to make sure you were satisfied in more ways than one, a belly full of good food, a nice bath to relax your tired body, nice soft and comfy clothes and a whole bunch of doing nothing.

After Hitoshi's arms were empty he slid his shoes off and made his way towards the whirring sound of the cleaning appliance. It led him to Eri's bedroom and he poked his head around the corner of her door frame. The sight his eyes fell upon was very welcomed, making him chuckle and smile. Your ear buds were snug in your ears, your phone on the toddlers dresser. " _That explains not answering my calls,_ " he thought. As you vacuumed you danced along with the music flowing into your canals, singing to it as well. Your hips swayed in a hypnotic way and you had great footwork as you stepped along with the beat. Your entire body was moving, shoulders, waist, head. (H/c) locks swayed along and your free hand was raised up dancing along too.

" _Y se emociona, ya no razona. Y me empieza a cantar, me canta así, así. Bidi bidi bom bom. Bidi bidi bom bom._ "

Hitoshi's eyes lit up as he heard your voice speaking the Spanish language so flawlessly. He knew you liked many different types of music and knew countless songs word by word, the language barrier being no problem. This wasn't the first time the male had caught you like this either, there were multiple times he'd walk in on you dancing and singing in the shower, while baking or cleaning. Each time he'd scare the piss out of you by not making his presence known and you'd stop immediately. It wasn't like you couldn't dance or sing, because you could and so well. The sheer embarrassment of it all though is what would make you end the show. This time though, he didn't want that to happen. With the help of his own sounds being muted by your ear buds and vacuum, he was able to sneak inside the room and place himself a close distance behind you. His violet eyes watched your foot work and learned it quickly, they'd also gaze to your ass as you'd roll your hips and stick the plump flesh out.

He panted, seeing you in black leggings and a plain long-sleeve shirt. You didn't have to wear fancy or revealing getup's to get his blood pumping and his tongue hanging from his mouth. Hitoshi held his hands up and lined them with your hips as he got ready to step in with you. You sang the song so well and perfectly it's like he could hear the beat of it and easily became in-tune with your movements. Hitoshi took a deep breath and waited for just the right moment then took it. One arm wrapped around the front of your waist, pulling your gyrating hips into his, the other grabbed hold of your hand that swayed up in the air. Chuckling, his lips brushed against the skin of your neck, making a shocked gasp escape from your mouth. You hadn't fully registered what was happening as Hitoshi danced with you, moving his hips along with yours and pressing his hard chest to your back.

You stopped vacuuming, letting go of the machine and Hitoshi took the chance to twirl you around and face him. He took a bud from your ear and placed it in his so he could hear the music you listened to. It was lively and fun, his hands took hold of yours, fingers intertwining and holding them in the air as he danced along with you quite well.

"Toshi-ah! What the – you never told me you could even remotely dance!"

Hitoshi twirled you, making you giggle then tugged you towards him and kissed your cheek, "You never asked."

"That's my line you turd!"

Smiling, Hitoshi pulled you into his chest and dipped you, timing it perfectly with the end of the song. He was so pleased with himself and placed sweet kisses up your neck to your cheek then stood you straight up again. His arms wrapped around you and hugged you close, you hummed and hugged back burying your face into him. Hitoshi pulled away and removed the bud from yours and his ear, grabbed your phone and shut off your music.

"Come on sweetness, let's get that thing put back up and get our night started!"

* * *

After eating all the food you could until you were miserable, Hitoshi ran a bath and you both bathed and relaxed until you were prunes. Now you laid on the couch together watching a movie. Hitoshi played with your (h/c) hair as you laid on his chest until you lost interest in the film and moved to sit up and straddle his lap. He smiled and touched your warm cheek, drinking in the site of you wearing one of his shirts and looking adorable.

"I didn't ask yet, but how was your last full week at the agency?"

Hitoshi explained his week and you listened closely, your hands playing with his. The time had come finally for him to start his teaching job at UA that following Monday, you were excited and nervous for him, he was more excited than anything. All week after he'd get off work, he'd stop by the school to set up his classroom and get everything in place and ready. You and Eri stopped by one day to bring him dinner and you weren't exactly surprised to see just how much he put into the room. It looked chaotic with all the sketches, posters and prints that hung from the walls but it was somehow like an organized chaotic. Everything flowed together well, it was cozy and very inviting. As he stated before, there was a big print of your picture from Disneyland on one of the walls, along with an equally sized picture of Eri. Hitoshi said he was going to make the classroom his own and make it his own he did.

"You excited for your first day of teaching?" You asked moving your hands up Hitoshi's chest to wrapped around his neck and play with his hair.

"Definitely, it'll be a nice change and new journey. I can't wait to meet my students and see how creative they are."

You smiled at your lover's excitement then leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Hitoshi hummed as his hands rested on and squeezed your hips. He grinned after you broke away, asking what the kiss was for.

"Just because. I'm really proud of you Hitoshi, you set your sights on something and you go after it."

"Well thank you sweetheart. I'm so lucky to have you," he replied and pulled your lips to his again, giving you a kiss to express his gratitude.

You smiled and leaned down, hugging his chest and pressing your cheek to it. Hitoshi wrapped his own arms around you and kissed the top of your head.

"It's definitely the other way around Toshi."

Shinsou smirked as he rubbed your back and you went back to watching the movie on the tv. Suddenly it's like your words brought a past memory up, from that night in the bathtub a few weeks ago. " _I don't know how much longer I would've lasted in this world._ " Somehow he had forgotten to ask you about that night, about your life and emotional health before moving in with him. Looking down at you, Hitoshi figured now was a good enough time to ask you, you were awake and aware and already in a somewhat mushy and open mood. You never had been the type to really hide anything from him, even before your relationship became official. Hitoshi picked up on clues to your moods, and he'd ask you about them, sometimes you'd be hesitant or annoyed with his line of questioning but you always answered him. In the end you'd feel better having him to vent to.

"Hey (Y/N)," Hitoshi started off as his hand on your back squeezed, "I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

You remained in your place, your hand holding onto Hitoshi's bicep and your thumb brushing his skin under the sleeve of his shirt. "What is it Toshi?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, when you and Eri made that cake, me and you took a bath that night and you were dozing off? You said something to me, something about how if I hadn't come along with my job offer then you didn't know ' _how much longer you would've lasted in this world_ '. Does any of that ring a bell?"

Your brows knitted, trying to recall that nights events. The memories were blurry, you were in a dazed state after all. You remembered Hitoshi bathing you, holding you close and letting you melt into him. When you're extremely tired and trying to fight it off, you tend to blabber a lot about your hearts innermost feelings. More than likely that was the case that night, no denying it.

"I don't remember it exactly, but it sounds like something I would've said."

"What exactly did you mean by that? You weren't planning on hurting yourself...were you?"

There was a pause before you replied, letting out a long and ragged breath as you thought how to form the words that wanted to fall from your lips. You had thoughts before, of how much easier life would be if you didn't have a life at all. You wouldn't have to worry about meeting due dates for bills, wouldn't have to be bothered with your families problems and above all, wouldn't have to see that monster you worked for ever again. Each day going back and forth to that café seemed to just break a piece of your soul off more and more. The looks, whistles and words that you'd hear. Your only saving grace being Hitoshi when he'd stop by and grace you with his company. For those few moments or hours, you'd feel that everything was good in the world, that maybe you could make it one more day if it meant seeing that tuft of purple hair and those glistening amethyst eyes one more time.

"Uh – not exactly, I guess? I don't know. I think back then I honestly had just given up on caring about my life Hitoshi. I was in the mindset that if something 'bad' did happen to me then I'd be okay with it. Truthfully, I'm too much of a little bitch to ever off myself, I wanted it to be done for me. I'd go as far as seeking out dangerous situations sometimes."

Hitoshi clenched his jaw as your words hit him hard, his hold on you grew tighter. You kissed the inside of his elbow that your face rested in then continued.

"I – I'd purposefully walk through the rough and bad areas of the city on my way home some nights. Hoping someone would think I was good enough to mess with and even hurt. Other times I wouldn't pay attention to my surroundings as I walked crosswalks during heavy traffic. I feel disgusted with myself that I even thought of giving into that man I worked for, then trying to back out of it, hoping he'd get mad enough to lose his control and just...end me. I almost got what I wished for huh? Except that night, my entire view had changed, I didn't want that situation anymore but still it ended up happening, like some sick joke."

Hitoshi could feel his chest tightening, his heart aching and squeezing. The thought of seeing a story on the news about a girl with your description found behind a dumpster in the slums of Japan had his stomach in knots and made him nauseous. The fact that you sought that out, made it even worse. If you truly had gotten everything you wished for back then, Hitoshi would've been guilt ridden for sure. It was his fucking job to read people, how did he not see that dead and hopeless look in your eyes? Was it because when he was around, even if you acted annoyed, that you were at your happiest? Just the act of him stopping by and requesting you, was that what kept you going? What about your own family, there's no way they didn't play a part in your life and no way they wouldn't have helped you, had you asked for it.

"(Y/N), what about your family?"

Your shoulders shrugged and you hummed. "Well, I distanced myself from them. My parents especially, I just wanted to escape all the – the idiocy. My brother and his wife, their kids, they were another reason I kept going. My mother and father though. You see they divorced about 2 years ago, well filed for it, it didn't finally all settle until a few months ago. They couldn't be civil with each other, especially with all the businesses and money tied up between them. My mother let her snake of a boyfriend control her and milk her for everything she's worth. I try to confront her about it, every time it gets turned around on me. My father, I haven't talked to him in months. He lives about 2 hours away, with his apparently new wife."

You had no family really, except for your sibling and his small family. Those two kids of theirs were your entire world. Then Hitoshi and Eri came along and your world grew. You and brother would go a few weeks without talking to each other, it was normal. They would get busy with the kids and work, and you would be busy with whatever was going on in your life. Always though, you'd check up on each other after too long and pick up from where you left off.

Hitoshi was silent as you explained your sad and chaotic life to him, taking it all in. He never knew any of this went on, had he known, he would've done more, made his move earlier! You finally pulled yourself from his chest, going back to straddling his hips and looking at him. The man looked to be on the verge of tears. You pouted and cupped Hitoshi's face, leaning forward and resting your forehead to his.

"I'm sorry Hitoshi. I'm sorry I didn't value you my life like I should've. Sorry for not being strong enough and being a coward, for being stupid and endangering myself. I just, I had enough of it all, I was tired," a shaky breath left your lips, " - so tired. I wasn't going anywhere fast enough for my liking, I had these dreams that seemed so unrealistic and I got discouraged. You saved me though, and each day I'm so thankful you walked into that café almost every goddamn day and showed me that smile and kindness. It got to where I lived for it, now wholeheartedly I live all because of you."

Tears flowed from your eyes and from Hitoshi's as well. When he felt a tear drop onto his shirt the hero captured you in his arms holding you as close as humanly possible. Your cries rippled through him as he held your head to him and pet your hair. You apologized over and over, for the smallest and most unnecessary reasons. Hitoshi quietly cried with you, comforting and shushing your un-needed words.

"You have nothing to be sorry for towards me (Y/N). I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner or did something about it. The thought of you suffering alone, not being this person I've been so blessed to see these past few weeks, it fucking kills me. As long as there's a breath in me, I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you're happy. I'll support and back all your dreams like you do for me, I'll always be here for you to vent to and let your frustrations out on, I'll be absolutely any and everything you could ever need. You have to promise me though that if you ever feel yourself slipping, even just the smallest bit, back into that void, you'll let me know."

You nodded, sniffling and wiping your nose and eyes with the backs of your hands and arms. "I promise Hitoshi. Thank you so much, for everything. I love you so much."

Hitoshi closed his eyes and squeezed you tight, placing a kiss to your temple and wiped your eyes. "I love you so much more."

The next few minutes were spent with Hitoshi holding you close, both of you calming down and getting back to normal. Your boyfriend instructed you wrapped around and hold him tight as he got up from the couch, carrying you to the kitchen and sitting you on the counter. He grabbed a clean rag and wet it with warm water, wrung it out the placed himself between your knees. As you sniffled, Hitoshi used the rag to wipe and clean your eyes and face. The warmth of the cloth made you relax and you gave the man an appreciative smile.

"Sorry I kind of ruined the whole vibe tonight Toshi."

"Baby, you didn't ruin anything. As painful as it was, I'm glad we had this talk. How about we play a friendly game of Mario Kart to get the mood back up?"

You chuckled as Hitoshi took your face in his hands, pulling you to look up at him towering over you and placing a kiss to your lips. Your hands hung from his as you kissed back eagerly. His warm and soft lips were helping to bring the warmth back to yours. The taste of spicy curry was still on his tongue that was welcomed into your mouth and lapped at your own muscle, you enjoyed it honestly. Tongues retreated back to their own caves and your lips enveloped each other one last and longing time before breaking away.

"You're on Hitoshi, get ready to get your ass kicked!"

A cocky grinned grew on Hitoshi's face and he quickly tossed you over his shoulder, placing a firm smack to your ass as he carried you back into the living room. It stung more than usual being you weren't wearing pants to protect your skin. You playfully bit at the back of his shoulder, making him only bite your thigh in retaliation.

"Ow you fucker! I'd be nice if I were you, I do get to put together your Halloween costume in fact, and I could be evil about it!"

"What costume? I haven't told you what I wanted to be yet."

You smiled as Hitoshi flung you onto the massive couch from over his shoulder. His arms trapped your head and he looked down on you as he leaned on the couch.

"You don't get a say in the matter, Eri chose for you and it's great! You see, you'll be going as the Cheshire Cat, ears and all! For once I'll be the one drooling over you in a kitty cat getup!"

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes at you and grit his teeth. Your finger reached up and glided under his chin then to bop the tip of his nose as you giggled.

"Cat got your tongue Toshi?"

"Bite me," he snapped back.

Propping up on your elbow, your hand cupped his neck and tugged him down roughly and closer to you, the tip of your tongue licked up the side of his throat and stopped at his jaw where you nipped lightly. "Don't mind if I do!"


	18. 18 | Festival

"You volunteered me to do what?"

"To love me for the rest of your life," Hitoshi cooed as he pulled you close to him, arms holding you tight as he nuzzled your face with his.

You groaned and tried to push him away before his whimpers and 'kissing-ass' tactics ended up making you cave. The tips of his relaxed purple locks tickled your skin and made giggles want to escape but you stood your ground, at least until the back of your knees hit the bed and the hero tackled you down onto it.

"Toshi-ah! It's not going to work, you can't just volunteer me to make enough candy apples to feed that entire school! It's impossible!"

You tried to sit up but Shinsou wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your chest, making himself heavier on top of you so you wouldn't be able to move. Huffing and puffing, your hand tried to push his face away when he would try to kiss you or pout his lips and make puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to make them all at once, we can set up a little booth and you can make them there," his teeth lightly nipped at your fingers that were squishing and distorting his face, "Don't you think they'll go great with our costumes, didn't Alice eat a poison apple or something?"

Your head fell back as you laughed and pushed his face back one last time and gave up, "You uncultured swine, that was Snow White. Alice ate cake!"

Smirking, Hitoshi released you and sat up on his hands and knees as you rested on your elbows and looked back at him. "Same difference," he replied nonchalantly.

"No, no it is not!"

Rolling his eyes Hitoshi continued to beg and plead, peppering your face with goofy kisses and ensuing a tickle attack until you were giving in and agreeing through your laughter. It wasn't like you weren't going to agree in the first place, you just loved to see him at your mercy sometimes, it was cute. It had been a few weeks since Hitoshi started his teaching job and the big UA Halloween festival was just around the corner. Being a part of the staff, your boyfriend was somewhat required to attend and also help out so he used your baking skills to his advantage.

Hitoshi gave you an appreciative smile and sweet kiss before fleeing the bed to turn off the bedroom light and made his way back to plop down onto it as you crawled underneath the warm covers and giggled as the weight of him made the mattress bounce you a few inches in the air. He laughed and joined you under the covers, quickly wrapping his arms around and pulling you close to cradle into his body as you both got comfortable.

You pressed your cold feet to his, making him flinch. You turned and craned your head to look at him behind you with a smile. He returned the expression and kissed your forehead.

"Thank you sweetness, seriously. You're the best!"

You giggled and bumped your butt against his crouch, "Shut up baby I know it!"

Chuckling, you kissed each other one last time before you turned back around and wiggled in his hold as you clutched the thick blankets up and over your face, burrowing into them. Smiling, Hitoshi started to play with your hair and wrapped his arm tighter around your waist as he nuzzled his own face into your hair and the pillow. You both softly whispered your 'good nights' then started to slowly slip off into a deep slumber. Your leg kicked slightly making Hitoshi sleepily chuckle, it was a tell-tale sign that you were only seconds from knocking out. A relaxed and content sigh left your lovers chest and he too followed behind you. You then gasped and made him jump and hold your body tighter.

"Where are we gonna get all those apples from?"

* * *

Eri giggled as she twirled around in front of the mirror of her bedroom. Blue and white fabric spun with her small frame and her snow-white locks swirled as well.

"I take it you like it?"

Smiling, the toddler nodded and bounced before jumping and hugging your neck tight. "I love it Unnie, did you make it?"

You laughed and brushed back her hair then helped her put on a pair of brown gloves. "I did not, I'm not that talented. I had it specially made for you though, just like I had all our costumes specially made."

Eri breathed out an 'oh' then smiled as you fixed her matching hair ribbon and necktie. Her dress looked like a classic Alice dress, light blue and with white tulle and a matching white apron. She wore white stockings and brown shoes to match her gloves. The little girl was honestly the cutest thing you'd ever saw and you felt like you were going to die on the spot from her radiating light. You stood to your feet and placed your hands on your hips, letting out an accomplished sigh.

"Where is your costume," she asked looking up at you.

"It's in the other bedroom, I'm about to go get dressed. How about you go see how Toshi is doing with his outfit?"

Eri nodded then hugged your legs before jetting off out of her bedroom door and down the hall to her brothers room. You giggled and walked through her bathroom to the bedroom that was originally meant for you but never used for anything other than storage of your items. The White Rabbit outfit you ordered was laid out on the bed, ready to be placed on your body. You smiled walking towards it and began to undress.

In Hitoshi's room, the man was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, arms crossed with an un-pleased expression.

"I'm not going," he huffed out and walked back into the bedroom.

A series of excited knocks came from the door, making him look at it as he went to un-do the collar around his neck. The familiar sound of his little sisters voice was heard, making his hands fall and find refuge in his pockets as he walked towards the door to open it.

"What do you want?"

Eri's ruby eyes glistened when her brother answered the door in his full getup, her small hands flew to her cheeks as she squealed and giggled. Rolling his eyes, Hitoshi shut the door, smirking when she whined on the other side of it. Opening the door once again, Hitoshi smiled when he took in the costume Eri wore. She twirled around in it, asking if he liked it or not.

"You look like a perfect little Alice, its very pretty," he replied crouching down to be eye level with the child.

"Unnie did a good job finding our outfits!"

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Hitoshi mumbled "a little too good". Just by the items of clothing you had gotten for him to wear, your boyfriend could tell you were out to get him. He finally realized that the somewhat embarrassed feeling he was feeling now as he wore a set of purple cat ears, a collar and a stripped purple tail, is what you had to deal with every day you dawned that cursed uniform for that café. He used to love how it looked on you, now just the thought of it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Although he knew he could never fully understand the objectification you went through, being that outfit you wore was way more revealing and geared towards the male sexual fantasy. If Hitoshi could make it through the night, he planned on apologizing to you in every way possible about the dumb jokes and flirting he did all over your outfit.

"I knew you'd make the perfect Cheshire Cat Sou-Sou, because your hair matches!"

"Oh is that so?"

Hitoshi grinned and tickled Eri's sides, making her squeal and laugh. He then stood back up straight and rubbed the side of his neck as his other hand gestured outwards as he displayed himself and did a full circle to give his sister a full look of his costume. He had to admit it was pretty spiffy looking, aside from the accessories he had to wear. A stripped purple button up shirt was worn underneath a dark maroon vest. Hitoshi wore brown pants that were rolled up just below his knees and purple striped socks. Brown gloves dressed his hands, the same as his sisters and he wore brown loafers. The ears, collar, and neck-tie tied the whole look together.

It made Hitoshi smile how much effort you put into ordering outfits for the three of you that corresponded with each other. It had him even more excited to see exactly what you looked like. Ruffling Eri's hair, Hitoshi asked her where you were as he pulled his phone from his pocket to look at the time.

"She's getting dressed. We should go wait for her in the living room!"

Eri grabbed Hitoshi's gloved hand and yanked him along as she ran from the bedroom and into the living room. For the girl to be so small she still managed to drag him with all the excitement and energy she had built up. As the two passed the room you were in, Eri yelled out letting you know where to find them, making Hitoshi chuckle. He finally removed his hand from Eri and picked her up, making her giggle as he airplaned her the rest of the way. The little girl crash landed on the couch where another tickled attack ensued, making ear piercing squeals erupt throughout the home until Hitoshi finally stopped. The siblings spent the next 10 minutes playing hand games on the couch until the sound of a door being opened was finally heard. Both Hitoshi and Eri looked in the direction you were coming from, the clicking of shoes could be heard on the hard-word floors.

Soon enough a pair of white furry white rabbit ears came into view and suddenly Hitoshi had a new favorite animal. His lazy smile grew wide seeing you in a white collared button-up with a red bow-tie and a yellow vest over it. A red blazer added another pop of color and you wore brown bloomer type shorts that ruffled at the bottoms with a white lace trim stopping mid-thigh. You also wore knee-high sheer stockings and black oxford shoes with white tops. White finger-less gloves dressed your hands and a stopwatch hung from the pocket of your blazer. The moment you twirled and Hitoshi saw the fluffy white bunny tail that was sewed onto the back of your shorts he wanted to die of happiness. The hero didn't think you could possibly get any cuter but damn was he wrong!

You nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck, "Uh – I think we're gonna be late."

Hitoshi quickly covered Eri's ears tightly so she couldn't hear a sound and he looked at you. "You're so goddamn fucking cute!"

You giggled and Hitoshi released Eri so they could both stand and walk to you. The little girl couldn't stop complimenting you as she made circles around your body, examining every detail of the outfit. She laughed when she poked the fluffy bobtail then mentioned how soft it actually was. Smiling, you looked over Hitoshi and his outfit, he noticed and did his own 360 turn, holding out his arms and showcasing himself.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest little kitty cat!"

"Watch it you rodent," he smirked and flicked one of your rabbit ears as he leaned in closer to press a kiss to your cheek.

Hitoshi went to grab his camera out of his bag and thus started a small photo-shoot. He took pictures of you and Eri being sweet and silly. After, you took pictures of them. In one Eri was pulling on Hitoshi's tail and he was giving a looked that showed how done he already was with the situation. In another he held the toddler on his hip and they both made paws and bared their teeth. Hitoshi then pull you in and took a few selfies with his phone.

You gasped when you peeked at the time on the device and mentioned that the three of you would really be late. Quickly Hitoshi grabbed his bag and you helped Eri to put her coat on, Hitoshi helped you and himself before bolting out the door. You and Eri jogged off together as Hitoshi locked the door then turned around and smirked as the bunny tail on your shorts bounced along with your bum.

"Be strong Hitoshi, keep your mouth shut until you get back home," he instructed himself while taking off after the two of you.

* * *

"Oh my god, you're (Y/N)!"

You turned around from dipping apples when a young feminine voice spoke to you. The girl was dressed as a witch and looking at you with an awestruck expression. Eri ran to the ordering table of the booth and smiled at the girl, who in turn smiled back.

"And you must be Eri! Wow, I feel like I'm meeting celebrities. You two are very famous in Mr. Shinsou's class. I'm Mia, a 2nd year student."

You smiled at Mia and apologized for not being able to properly shake her hand since you were busy making candy apples. This wasn't the first student of Hitoshi's to stop by and introduce themselves, while also mentioning how you and Eri were the talk of his classroom. It was flattering and also somewhat embarrassing how much they knew about you.

"Every morning we start class by asking Mr. Shinsou if anything cute or funny happened the day or weekend before with the three of you, it's like a ritual. I see you're all matching with your outfits too, you really are the perfect couple," she replied with a swooning sigh.

You laughed and shrugged your shoulders, "Sometimes we are, other times we want to strangle each other because of how alike we are. He can be a real pain in the ass but I love him."

"Aww, you three have to sign up for the costume contest!"

Eri gasped and jumped up and down, "Costume contest, what do we win?"

You giggled and finished making your apples as Mia explained the prizes, basically first place just got a trophy and a gift certificate to one of the best bakeries/ice cream parlors in the city. This news had Eri extremely pumped and excited as she tugged on the hem of your blazer and begged for the three of you to be part of the contest.

"I don't see why not, it sounds fun. Sure, sign us all up!"

Mia clapped and ordered a candy apple while she was there. You gave a fresh one to Eri then she handed it to the girl with a smile.

"I'll go right away to let the students running it know to sign you up. All the art classes will be cheering for you! I can't wait to see what you three got!"

As Mia skipped away you quirked a brow then shrugged and went back to making apples. Ever since the festival started you were slammed, order after order for them and for once you finally had a small break and used the time to make quite a few of the treats for the next wave of hungry customers. As you stirred your mixture over the burner you then felt a playful tug on your faux tail. A quick kiss was planted on your cheek and you smiled when Hitoshi immediately jumped in to help you.

"I'm back, sorry it took so long, one of the classes needed help setting up for a play," he explained and started to insert sticks into the red apples.

"No problem Toshi, it's been slow thankfully."

Eri then ran up and tugged on Hitoshi's cat tail, making him turn to look at her, "What is it kid, shouldn't you be out there luring customers in with your cuteness?"

You and the little girl giggled and she blushed shaking her head, "Sou-Sou, guess what! We're going to be in the costume contest!"

" _What!_ " Hitoshi loudly questioned as he inserted a stick with too much force that it broke.

He made a 'uh-oh' expression and tossed the stick. You looked at him questionably and smiled.

"What's wrong Toshi-cat, afraid of a little competition? It's just a costume contest, how bad can it be?"

Hitoshi shook his head and sighed, "It's not  _just_ a costume contest, smart one! It's a talent show too, you have to do some kind of performance as well, not just strut around shaking your tail!"

Your eyes widened and looked at Hitoshi with fear, Eri on the other hand was ecstatic! The lavenderette gave you a cocky smile, as if to say you brought this on yourself.

"That little brat, she didn't mention that detail! She was one of your students actually!"

"Let me guess, Mia?" He asked with a smirk and chuckle.

You glared at Hitoshi and nodded, from him knowing right away who the student was you couldn't help but think the girl was known to be mischievous. Damn kids these days, you didn't know how he did it.

"Yeah, she's been going on all week about how she's going to get us into the contest. I told her as long as I'm not around that wasn't going to happen, to which she took literally I see."

You whined and snatched an apple from Hitoshi's hand, "What are we gonna do!"

Hitoshi smiled and slipped an arm around your back, giving your hip a squeeze. "Well, you could sing."

"Uh – no, hard pass! I don't sing publicly, plus it three of us, not just me!"

Eri then cheered and squeezed her way in-between the two of you. She looked as if she had the best idea in the world.

"We can do a dance!"

You hummed and shrugged your shoulders, it wasn't a bad idea after all. Hitoshi thought differently, even though he was smiling it was one of those, ' _I think the fuck not_ ' smiles as he shook his head. Eri seemed to pout and your heart broke, your fist came into contact with your boyfriends arm making him glare. You then coaxed Eri to go bring your finished apples to the front table just so she'd be out of hearing distance when you decided to chew a new hole into her brother.

"Look, I'm just gonna go find the kids running this and tell them it was a mistake," Hitoshi calmly said and went to walk past you. That was until you roughly tugged on his tail that was attached to his belt and yanked him back before you.

"No you're not! We're doing this little contest whether we like it or not, you know why?" You then grabbed his chin and made him look to Eri as she waved at people passing by, "Because she wants to! We're both going to dance our asses off in order to win this thing, all for her! So suck it up and get ready to close this booth down for a few minutes, because we're going to teach you a dance that is sure to make us win. Got it?"

Your fingers then released his chin and Hitoshi rubbed it, his eyes looked at you with a mixture of astonishment and excitement. You've never chewed him out like this before and you never were so...demanding. It was hot to him, he wasn't going to lie. But it also warmed his heart how invested you were in his sisters happiness and he couldn't help but fall even more in love with you. Sighing, Hitoshi then nodded and pressed a kiss to your cheek. He walked over to his sister and ruffled her hair then crouched down to be eye-level with her.

" **I** f we're gonna win this thing, you better teach me how to dance just as good as you!"

Smiling and squealing, Eri flung her arms around Hitoshi's neck and almost knocked him off balance. He chuckled and kissed her cheek then apologized for hurting her feelings before.

"It's okay Sou-Sou, I still love you," her ruby eyes then looked at you, "I know the perfect dance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To go along with this chapter I had a piece commisioned by[mon-doodles](https://mon-doodles.tumblr.com/), along with another piece that I just had to have. They're adorable aren't they? Make sure to give them a follow on tumblr!_
> 
>  
> 
>   _I also ended up receiving even more fan-art since the last update! I swear nothing makes me happier than when my readers/followers take time out of their day to draw me these beautiful things! I love them all!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	19. 19 | Bump

"I can't believe we're doing this," Hitoshi groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Eri stood before you, your hands on her shoulder as the three of you waited your turn behind the tent that the costume contest was being held at. In a matter of 20 minutes, the two of you were able to teach Hitoshi a very easy and simple dance. It wasn't like he needed easy though, Hitoshi was surprisingly a really good dancer once he found a rhythm. Smiling, your hand reached over to touch his cheek. Lavender eyes looked in your direction with a soft smile.

"It won't even last 5 minutes, it'll be over before you know it," you tried to reassure him, "plus, you seem to have quite the little fan-club among the older students, I'm sure they've only dreamed about something like this a million times."

Rolling his eyes, Hitoshi took your hand, "Don't remind me. I swear I won't live this down." He then looked to Eri, a hand ruffling her hair. "You're both lucky I love you so damn much, first I have to wear these ears, now I have to practically do-wop in front of the whole teacher and student body of UA!"

Before you could reply, the pair that was performing and strutting around made their way back out. The host, All Might himself, soon announced the upcoming act.

"And lastly but definitely not least, our very own Hitoshi Shinsou will be accompanying two lovely ladies, Eri and (Y/N) in a brief dance to ' _I Like It_ ' by BTS."

The sound of hoops and hollers were heard as Eri excitedly drug the both of you out from behind the tent's divider and before the crowd that had formed. Suddenly your face went completely red at the amount of people staring back, stomach suddenly feeling queasy. You went to turn around and run off but Hitoshi chuckled and quickly wrapped his arms around your waist, dragging you back to the front. The sweet and catchy music had already started to play, Eri immediately singing along and dancing. Some eyes focused on her and others focused on Hitoshi standing you back up straight to face them, giggles and laughs floating in the air at the comedic display of him setting your body up like some doll.

" _Neon nami doego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman,_ " Hitoshi mouthed with the biggest grin as he stood beside you and started to slowly catch up with Eri, "Come on halfling, don't get shy on me now."

Chewing your bottom lip, your eyes stayed on him, body slowly moving as well. Soon all three of you were in sync, stepping and sliding. Fingers snapping and wiggling towards the crowd as your hips rocked along.

" _Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool, wanna be loved neowaui same love. Baby I want it,_ " you sang along finally looking out as the short dance ended.

The onlookers cheered and clapped, causing you to blush like crazy. Hitoshi wrapped a hand around your head, pulling it close and kissing your temple. He grabbed Eri, picking her up with a grunt and holding her on his hip as she giggled. After taking a bow, All Might made his way to the front, clapping also.

"That cuteness was beyond plus ultra everyone, I think we have a winner!"

After the contest, Eri ran off with Toshinori to find other foods and games to occupy their time. The former #1 hero was almost like a grand-father to the little girl and it was truly adorable to see the two of them interact. Thus, it left you and Hitoshi alone at the candy apple booth. After the last apple was sold, Hitoshi sighed as he came up from behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and hooking his chin over your shoulder.

"Can we close now and enjoy ourselves," he groaned.

"Of course, let's go find some real food, I'm hungry."

The hero chuckle and pressed a kiss to your neck, "You know, I hear bunnies like carrots, I happen to have a very rare one if you'd like to try it."

A (h/c) brow quirked and you smiled, "Mmm, that does sound good. You know what I really love about carrots," you replied with a hushed voice.

Hitoshi dragged his lips up your neck, his hold tightening as he hummed in response.

"I love how hard they are...and the sound of them snapping in half when I sink my teeth into them like the rabid animal I am!"

A knee then playfully kicked at your behind as Hitoshi nipped the shell of your ear in annoyance. "God, I love it when you talk deranged to me!"

* * *

The rest of the festival went along great. After an insane amount of teasing back and forth Hitoshi finally treated you to some food. Once the event ended, Shouto and Deku who had showed up an hour before, offered to keep Eri for the night since you and Hitoshi would be staying behind a bit longer to help clean and close everything up. The next two hours were exhausting, even with the help of every other teacher and faculty member, the process of making UA look completely devoid of any sort of festival felt like it would never end.

Hitoshi had taken off to go help finish taking down a few booths as you went and loaded all your items from home into the jeep. After doing so, you made your way back towards the grounds in search of your lover, body aching and ready to finally head home. It didn't take long to find Hitoshi, you could see his tall body and wild purple hair flowing in the cold wind as he walked your way. Smiling you then looked to see that he wasn't alone, in fact a woman was walking with him, both of them in the middle of a conversation. Honestly you weren't bothered to see your boyfriend like this, had it not been for the hand that this woman so casually had hanging from his shoulder.

"I didn't know you had moves like that Hitoshi, I commend you," the woman replied with a smile.

Your face subtly cringed and you stopped in your tracks. Hitoshi shrugged, rubbing the side of his neck, "Well, when free ice cream and sweets are involved and your 6-year-old sister and girlfriend demand you dance - you dance."

"Well maybe that earned you brownie points in the bedroom huh," the woman teased, nudging Hitoshi's side with her elbow.

Your eyes narrowed at this, fists clenching at your sides, " _Who does this broad thinks she is,_ " you ranted inside your head. To think she had the nerve to even casually tease about yours and Hitoshi's relationship, let alone your personal sex life didn't sit right with you. What also didn't sit right was how Hitoshi didn't seem bothered by this woman's response, in fact it got a chuckle out of him. As they neared, still unaware of your presence, you were able to look closer at the stranger. She had long dark hair, was a few inches taller than you, somewhat tanned skin and in other words, beautiful. Your anger turned to self-consciousness rather quickly, fists un-clenching and body hunching over.

"Hey sweetness, you okay," Hitoshi's voice asked suddenly next to you.

Looking up and being torn from thought your eyes blinked at him, standing before you, a hand holding your wrist and the other touching your cheek. A warmth came over you as his amethyst eyes searched yours with concern, it made you forget why you were suddenly down in the dumps as you nodded in reply, "Yeah – uh, I'm just super exhausted Toshi."

"Aww, now that's a cute name," said the unfamiliar females voice from behind Hitoshi.

Your eyes quickly shot in her direction, seeing a smile on her stunning features. Had you actually not been so physically and mentally exhausted from the past day of getting ready for the festival and the festival itself, you may have faked a smile or greeting, but it was damn near impossible to find that energy. Instead, you said nothing at all, only stared. The black-haired lady cleared her throat as Hitoshi moved next to you, placing his hand on the small of your back.

"I'm sorry, we have yet to meet, I'm Claire Amano, I teach English for the 2nd years," she responded and gave her hand.

Your brows rose and you slowly blinked, mustering up the force to grab her hand and shake it. "I'm (Y/N)."

Claire smiled with a nod, tilting her head, "It's nice to finally meet you (Y/N), I've heard so much about you, not only from Hitoshi but his students as well. It's like you're some kind of celebrity among the students."

You only hummed in response with a half-ass toothless smile and heavy eyes. Hitoshi chuckled, placing his hand on the side of your head and pulling you closer to kiss your hair, his arms embracing you. "Well you aren't very talkative, you really must be running on fumes huh."

"Well, I won't keep you two any longer, I should be going as well. Thanks for the help Hitoshi, I'll see you Monday. Goodnight to you both," Claire cheerfully spoke with a wave then a nod to Hitoshi.

The hero bid her farewell in return then turned the two of you around, walking towards the vehicle. The walk was short but to Hitoshi it felt like it lasted hours, you didn't so much as speak a word or make a sound. Even your own arm didn't wrap around him and your face didn't snuggle into his side. Something was off and he could feel it, he could feel the difference in your mood, the way you walked and looked. Once at the jeep, Hitoshi opened your door and helped you hop up and into your seat. He wasn't sure what he was expecting next, but it wasn't that you'd just ignore him and go straight to buckling your belt without so much as a glance in his direction. A purple brow rose and he ran a hand through his hair, removing his faux cat ears while closing your door.

Hitoshi made it to the other side and into his own seat, turned on the vehicle and made sure the heater was turned up and the vents were blowing in your direction. He reached towards the backseat and grabbed a jacket, then turned and covered you with it. Your hands curled up into the garment and pulled it closer around your face and body as you slumped over onto the middle console with a deep sigh.

"Thank you."

The male looked in your direction while putting on his own seat-belt, "So you do still talk - in that case, wanna tell me what's up?"

Your head turned and craned to look up at him, your (e/c) eyes squinting and expression holding question, "What?"

"You've barely said a word since you met back up with me and Claire."

Your expression changed at that grouping of words, "me and Claire", just the recap of it made disgust visibly spread across your features. Once you realized the contortion in your face, you suddenly changed it and looked back away. You really didn't mean to have such a response, you were just so tired and almost delirious that you honestly had no control of the actions you made, and you really weren't sure if you'd have control over the words you'd speak either. Before replying you had to think really hard about those next words, making sure they wouldn't come off in the wrong tone or way, in all honesty you didn't even feel like talking, being too tired and also too annoyed to do so, knowing you'd probably smart off in one way or another.

"I told you Toshi, I'm just really tired, it's nothing."

"You're absolutely positive, there's nothing on your mind you want to talk about, nothing at all?"

"Other than to ask when you're going to start driving? Not really," you replied, agitation and impatience lacing your tone as you curled deeper into the jacket.

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes at you, confused. He's seen you tired before and in those times you never acted the way you were now. If anything you were a blabbering mess of incoherent words, snuggling and burrowing up to his side like some needy kitten to its mother, but now you were the opposite, quiet, still burrowing but not into him and more like you were burrowing to get away from him. Not once in all your time together had either of you even remotely acted like you wanted to be away from the other, you always wanted to be closer if anything. Sighing, Hitoshi decided not to push it though, he knew people needed their space from time to time and he was willing to give you that for now, maybe it really was nothing other than you were just dog tired.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm sorry," he replied before leaning over and placing a kiss to your hair, shockingly you hummed at his affection and nuzzled your cheek against his lips, "We're going home now, take a nap and I'll wake you when we get there."

* * *

Just as expected you passed out in no time on the way home. The entire drive, Hitoshi couldn't stop from thinking about why you seemed so different so suddenly. He may have been book smart but he wasn't the best at picking up on people's emotions, even when it came to you. So far it had been nothing but sweet and loving moments in your relationship, you never fought with each other or got annoyed, everything was perfect. Hitoshi also wasn't that great with relationships to begin with either, you had to be the first serious girlfriend he had. The hero went on dates and such, hooked up here and there, but not once had he ever settled down like he was with you. So to have a small tiff or bump in the road was entirely new to him and so was how to handle it.

When it come to your attack, Hitoshi didn't bat an eye at helping you, but it also felt like hero work in a way at the same time. He took care of you, patched and healed your wounds, like he would with any other person, except you were someone he loved and deeply cared for, making that period all the more emotional for him. Just thinking back to that night still upset Hitoshi, it was burned into his brain and as much as he willed it away, sometimes it still haunted his dreams. Even if he did make it to save you, it still wasn't early enough for his liking and he couldn't help to think what might've happened had he been just a few more minutes too late.

Finally, the jeep came to a stop. With a sigh Hitoshi put it in park, his hands falling from the steering wheel and his head hanging low as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the wheel. His own thoughts were exhausting him as well, along with the activities of the past few days. His tired eyes blinked and he turned his head to look at you, still fast asleep on the console. His heart did a flip seeing your bunny ears had fallen into your face. With a smile Hitoshi sat back up and gently removed them then placed them on the dash. His hand ran through your hair, causing you to hum and stir.

"Mm – Tosh," you mumbled and started to sleepily inch your body onto the console even more, pretty much moving towards him still half-asleep.

"Baby give me a sec and I'll bring you inside to bed," he chuckled.

Even still asleep you were stubborn and continued to crawl over to his side, hands slipping over the middle object and you almost knocking your head on it. He rolled his eyes and took charge, his hands and arms grabbing your tired body and pulling you into his lap, cradling you like a child. Immediately you nuzzled and burrowed into him. He grunted when your hands came up and awkwardly nudged his lips.

"My hands...you dideen warm em," you slurred.

Hitoshi's brows rose and he took your now warm hands into his. "I'm sorry sweetness," he apologized softly and kissed your fingers before performing his usual ritual when you got into the vehicle together, "I didn't mean to forget."

"S'kay Toshi," you sniffled into his chest.

The grip around your hands tightened at the sound and Hitoshi looked down to see you hiding your face, hearing more sniffles and your frame hiccuping.

"Hey - hey, I swear (Y/N) I won't ever forget to warm your hands again, not even when it's fucking summer," the lavenderette groveled, pressing his cheek to your hair and holding you close.

"It's not that Hito, I – I was a brat before...I didn't mean to sound so sour to you. I just – I really am tired and I was...jealous."

"Jealous," Hitoshi questioned then thought. Suddenly, everything hit Hitoshi like a train. "Shit, I'm so stupid."

Repeating those words, your boyfriend quickly cupped your tear-stained face and made you look up at him. He bit his own lip at the look you held, you were so upset with yourself all because he couldn't put two and two together. The pads of his thumbs wiped away the flowing tears and he replaced them with kisses.

"No Toshi, I'm stupid. I should've just told you something was bothering me when you asked. I just let my thoughts get the best of me, I was thinking of how pretty she was, how she was touching you and you were joking together, how she used your first name...fuck that was the worst. I know you'd never do anything Toshi and I'm sorry if all this is making you feel like I'd doubt –"

"Okay, okay, first off, shut your mouth for me," Hitoshi chuckled.

Even through tears and a frown, the corner of your mouth tried to tug up into a smile. Nodding, you took a few deep breaths to calm down then wrapped your hands around Hitoshi's wrists. He smiled and pulled your face to his, his lips enveloping yours with a deep and warm kiss. You couldn't help but whimper into the kiss, all your doubts and irrational fears running for the hills. You could feel every ounce of love this man had for you just from how he held and kissed you, the way his mouth melded and fit yours perfectly as if it were carved and constructed with your own in mind. Hitoshi finally peeled his lips from yours, trailing soft pecks to your cheeks, nose, eyelids, brows and forehead.

"There's no need for you to apologize (Y/N), I was totally oblivious and ignorant to how things may have come off to you. Miss Amano is a work colleague and nothing more, I swear. She just started teaching when I did, she moved from the states to teach English and I help her every now and then when it comes to the language barrier. Both being new teachers we sort of just tend to help each other out, but it's absolutely nothing more than just coworkers, I promise. The only reason she even calls me by my first name is because of the culture difference sweetheart, I can tell her to stop that though, no problem."

Your lips pouted and you hung your head low. Of course Hitoshi was helping the lady out, it was just the type of person he was, you knew that first hand.

"If she's just an honest friend Toshi, you could've told me. I may be greedy with you sometimes but I'm not going to stop you from having friends."

"I know that sweetness, I honestly just didn't think about it, which is dumb on my end. It's just once I get home to you, other things like work and coworkers are the last thing on my mind. You and Eri come first no matter what. Even when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. I mean, I literally am reminded of you and that little brat of a sister every day because your pictures are all over the walls of my classroom. I can't escape you and I'd never even dream about it. You and Eri are pretty much a topic that is brought up multiple times throughout all my classes and conversations," Hitoshi smiled and cupped your face in his hands putting your foreheads together, "No one is safe!"

You huffed a laugh at this, pleasing Hitoshi and causing him to visibly relax. "I guess you're right about that. I truly am sorry though Hitoshi, about earlier, with my tone."

Hitoshi shook his head and pulled you into a hug, resting his cheek on you. "It's nothing baby, we're going to have misunderstandings and get aggravated with each other from time to time. The important thing is that we communicate, talk me to alright? Even if you're so fucking mad, talk to me, let me know how you feel. Don't hide or push away, remember you promised to always keep those pretty eyes on me?"

You cracked a small smile and peeled from Hitoshi's hold to look at him. "I'm sorry Hitoshi," you replied sheepishly, placing a hand to his face. He smiled and grabbed it, turning to place a kiss to the inside of your palm like always. "Promise, you'll keep your own pretty eyes on me as well?"

Hitoshi smirked, shaking his head as he leaned in to kiss you. His lips took your own in a possessive way that was still soft. His hand came up and cupped your cheek when you pulled away, almost breathless, foreheads resting against each other.

"I can't think of a time when they weren't ever on you sweetheart. Everything I have is yours and yours alone, eyes and all."

Smiling, you placed another short and sweet kiss to Hitoshi's lips, brushing the tips of your cold nose with his after. "I love you Hitoshi, eyes and all."

The two of you stayed in the warm jeep for a few more minutes, holding the other close and not wanting to move really but eventually you both made it inside and didn't stop until reaching the bedroom. After taking a long and warm shower together you moved at a snail's pace to dry off and pull on some panties and one of Hitoshi's shirts before dramatically crawling your way into the bed like it was Mount Everest. He would watch and chuckle at our delirious state, you were back to normal, blabbering nonsense, giggling here and there at some joke you made. You even got on all fours and circled around into a nest like a cat.

Hitoshi went to lock everything up then returned, turning off the bedroom light and crawling into bed himself. He had to literally unfold you from your 'cat' like sleeping position, straightening your body out like a normal person only to have you cling to his side and made it damn near impossible to move and get comfortable himself. Once the room was dark the hero shielded you under the blankets as you nuzzled into his skin. His own arms wrapped tight around you, one of his hands playing with your hair as he rubbed your back with the other, softly lulling you to sleep first. Your breathing started to slow and the weight of you in the bed became heavier, high pitched sighs leaving with each breath you exhaled. Once your foot kicked Hitoshi knew you were out for the count.

He kissed your forehead and eyelids softly before pressing his cheek to your hair and humming as well. "Crazy little halfling, worrying for nothing. I'm so in love with you, it's unreal," he quietly breathed into your (h/c) tresses before drifting off to sleep as well as a soft kiss was being placed on his skin with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I also had another piece commissioned by mon-doodles again, isn't it the cutest?_   
> 


	20. 20 | Forever [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW!***

"You know – sometimes I think you get off on my suffering."

Hitoshi chuckled from his spot on the bed, back pressed against the headboard and one leg bent at the knee and the other crossed under it as you whined from the bathroom. In his hands was his camera as he adjusted the settings on it to fit the natural light in the bedroom.

"You said whatever I wanted sweetness, wait no – you fucking  _pinky promised._  So either you get your cute little ass out here willingly or I'm coming in there myself and dragging you out, and I'll get pictures of that too!"

"Fine – but I'm not gonna smile," you snapped back from behind the corner.

The lavenderette laughed, "I'll take that challenge, if I so much as get even a slither of a smile from you within the first 2 minutes of you walking out you have to make kitty paws and go 'nya' for me."

" _IN YOUR FUCKING FURRY DREAMS YOU TROLL!_ "

Hitoshi couldn't help the snicker that left his lips as he heard the jingling of a bell as you yelled out to him, obviously with more emotion than he could see.

"Alright sweetness, I'm giving you till the count of 3, if I have to get my ass up and come drag you by that cute little tail, you're paying for it much worse than I already have planned." He held up his hand getting ready to count, "One...two...," still nothing, "two and a half!"

The sound of you snorting could be heard and you peeked your head around the corner with a smile, two white ears peeking out as well. Hitoshi smiled back and raised his camera to catch a shot then lowered it again.

"Okay, you're about ¼ there, come on kitty kitty, just a little more," he chuckled and motioned at you with a finger.

Your eyes squinted and your middle finger came up from around the corner. This was indeed the last straw. Quickly, Hitoshi jumped to his feet in the bed and you squealed as he hopped off from it and came your way, a dangerous smile on his handsome features.

"OKAY I'LL COME OUT!"

The man stopped halfway and tilted his head, you agreed to finally come out from hiding if he agreed to go sit back down on the bed and shut his eyes. Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders and nodded before backing up and sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his palms and closing his purple eyes.

"The longer you wait, the more you'll endure. We got all day and night, I'm more than okay with taking my precious time on you."

You rolled your eyes from behind the corner already regretting the 'relaxing' day you had cleared all for Hitoshi. The past almost 2 months had been pretty hectic with his switching jobs back and forth and you wanted to give him a break. So you had Eri go stay with a friend for the day and night so that the two of you could be entirely alone to do whatever he wanted. Granted what you had in mind was much different than what he did but nonetheless you caved for him like you always do. You blamed it on his eyes, they always had some sort of hold on you no matter what – damn stupid pretty purple eyes.

With a deep breath you stood straight and peeked back around the corner to see Hitoshi with those exact eyes closed and smirk on his face, " _That smug jerk – god I love him,"_ you thought with a smile. Your feet finally moved from their spot and padded from the stone bathroom floor and onto the plush carpet, the softness somewhat calming your nerves but not easing the sensation of what was inside of you. The sound of a bell softly jingling still wasn't loud enough to quiet the overwhelming pounding of your heart.

Standing before Hitoshi, your hands straightened everything then nervously rested at your sides, "Okay Toshi, you can look."

Amethyst eyes now stared at you, slowly drinking in the ensemble requested. White fluffy cat ears nestled in your (h/c) locks, with little tufts of pink on the insides of them. A simple white collar with a small gold bell bobbed as you swallowed thickly. White lace straps crossed your chest and down to a delicate white lace brassiere that had a pink bow in the middle and sheer flowing tulle that covered your stomach, a matching pair of panties hugged your hips.

You cleared your throat after Hitoshi wasn't saying a word yet and made his eyes look up to your own. He smiled and raised his camera, causing you to quickly look away – awaiting the shutter of it but it never came.

"Come here baby," Hitoshi softly spoke.

You looked his way and began to walk to his open arms and between his legs. He sat his camera down on the bed and took your hands in his, placing kisses to your palms then holding them.

"If you're even so much as 0.1% uncomfortable with this tell me, don't stick it out just for me."

You smirked and pressed your forehead to Hitoshi's, "I'm not uncomfortable Toshi – just a little shy I guess. I've never worn lingerie before, period, and for some reason its more nerve wracking than actually being naked."

Hitoshi chuckled and kissed your cheek, "Well if it helps you look absolutely fucking adorable – I mean I was expecting ' _adorable'_  not ' _fucking adorable'_  which is like eons above just adorable."

You bit down a giggle as Hitoshi tried to ease your stage fright with his terrible humor. He quirked a purple brow and shook his head.

"Ah there's that slither of a smile, you lost!"

Hitoshi's shoulder was soon knocked by the heel of your palm, making him laugh even more as he took your face fully in his hands. The pads of his thumbs brushed your cheekbones and you stared at each other briefly.

"Look all joking aside, I really appreciate you going out of your way to give me a personal day away from everything. I don't know what I'd do without you (Y/N), you keep me together and sane. I swear I don't deserve coming home to the amazing meals you cook or the long baths and body rubs that you give me. Or the extra hours of sleep on my off days and you taking Eri out just to make sure it's quiet enough for that. But believe me, I'm so fucking grateful for you and I'll always try my hardest to return the favor."

You smiled and kissed Hitoshi's cheek then wrapped your arms around his neck in a hug. "Don't worry about it Hitoshi, you've done more than enough for me since the beginning, you don't owe me a thing except food and love, remember!"

"Yeah, I remember baby – I love you."

"I love you Hitoshi. Now, wanna see the rest of the outfit or no?"

Pulling away from the hug Hitoshi gleamed and nodded. Before you could turn around though he stopped you and grabbed your chin, pulling it close so he could gift you a kiss. After it broke you stood back and sighed then slowly turned around, humming a cheesy show tune and making your lover chuckle. You held out your arms once Hitoshi had your back in sight and asked how it was.

Hitoshi bit on the end of his tongue as he looked upon your backside. The panties were like a harness, white straps of fabric caging the plump flesh of your ass and right in the middle, a fluffy white tail hung. It still amazed Hitoshi that you even had this entire outfit, ears, collar and plug, stashed away in the other bedroom. As much shit as you gave him for complimenting your old work uniform, he never would've guessed you had a legit pet kink, to which he loved because he shared that as well.

Taking his camera in hand again, Hitoshi snapped a picture. On top of dressing up and delving into this little kink, you also agreed to let Hitoshi take pictures, something he had been dying to do since you found out about his hobby. He didn't want flat out nudes, he wanted moody and intimate shots, close ups of different expressions, of how your hands clutched for him or yourself. Pictures of how your back dipped low or how your hair was a mess after rolling around in the sheets. Pictures that only him and you would be able to decipher upon first glance. Pictures that only him and you shared.

"You know, I wish you would've told me earlier that you were cool with anal, I could've been having so much more fun with you."

Turning around you smirked and shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"Oh shut your cute little mouth and get on the bed."

"Yes sir," you giggled and playfully strutted towards the bed.

Hitoshi grabbed your elbow as you went to crawl onto it, one knee placed on the cushion. You looked at him and smirked upon seeing a devious smile on his face.

"Another thing – for the rest of our time in here, you answer me exactly like that."

After getting both knees on the bed you turned to face Hitoshi fully at the edge, he looked down as you looked up, your hands slithering up and around his neck to pull him closer and place a quick but hot kiss to his lips.

"Yes sir."

With that, the two of you began the impromptu photo-shoot. At first you were all nerves and a wreck, Hitoshi only awed and continuously showered you with random kisses and encouragement. He got a close up of the collar around your neck, the ears on your head, the way the lace straps splayed across your chest and collarbones and a really pretty bust shot from the neck and down that even you adored. It was all very tasteful. The only lighting Hitoshi used was the sun light that shone through the massive windowed wall. From the other side he captured a few close ups of your back, the way the underwear caged and framed your cheeks and how the tail hung perfectly between them and your legs.

Next came the fun part for him, which was just to have you rolling and stretching about the bed, just being yourself and comfortable. He'd move from different angles and sides of the bed to capture you looking off in another direction, or getting a stunning silhouette shot of you sitting up in the bed with the snowy backdrop of the woods outside. You were really starting to feel more at ease and letting loose, giving him more playful and carefree expressions. Especially with the squeezes and kisses Hitoshi would sneak in between shots, or the pinches and tickles he'd annoy you with to get a genuine smile or pissy face.

"Alright sweetness, time for that one shot you owe me," he smirked hovering above you, knees pinning the mattress on your sides as he adjusted his camera settings again.

"You weren't serious," you groaned crossing your arms under your head and looking up at him.

"Oh dead serious, you know I could be fucking you right now had you not taken so long to walk out, so consider it your punishment. Death by humiliation."

A snort escaped your lips from how humorous it was that Hitoshi could say things so casually sometimes and not even crack a smile himself at them.

"You're adorable," he chuckled and leaned down to peck your lips before sitting back up, "Now, get your little paws up, show me those pretty eyes and teeth and say that small little thing."

"Toshi~!"

"Mmm, try again," he smiled and put the camera to his eye.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ " you thought as eyes rolled and you slowly put your hands up like paws. Angling your top half you decided to just be silly and indulge the hero for a few seconds, baring your teeth cutely giving him eyes full of playfulness.

" _Nya,"_  you pipped.

Hitoshi quickly captured the moment before you could shy away from it, he wasted no time in looking over the image, a massive smile crossing his face as he shook his head and laughed.

"I fucking love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," you chortled and crossed your arms over your chest.

Smirking, Hitoshi turned off the camera and leaned over to place it on the nightstand. You giggled when his top half fell forward, hands placed on both sides of your head and causing you to bounce slightly on the mattress from the force of him.

He lowered and ran the tip of his nose up your jaw before kissing it softly, making you sigh from the sensitive touch. Your hands instantly wondered into his relaxed and messy hair, brushing it from his eyes. "You know, you really are so fucking cute like this, like my own little pet to play with," Hitoshi spoke lowly and kissed your cheek.

Smiling slyly you placed a hand to his bare chest and let it gradually wonder down over the dips of his pecs and abdomen, leaning closer and kissing before his ear, "Then let's play Toshi."

Hitoshi smiled under his breath and let a hand run over the sheer fabric that dressed your stomach, touching and toying with it delicately, "Alright baby, I'll play with you. First you need to let me know what's okay and what's not okay."

"Toshi, you know what I'm okay with and I trust you fully. I really just want you to have your way with me, please."

The purple-haired man smirked and kissed the tip of your nose, his hand trailed between the valley of your breast before his fingers wrapped around the collar on your neck and tugged it roughly, pulling your face even closer. You let out a pleased grunt, eyes almost instantly glazing over.

"I'd love to do nothing more than that baby, I just need to make sure you're 100% okay with it though. So, if I tug your collar too hard, you let me know. If I'm being too overpowering or greedy, or anything that you  _do not_  like whatsoever, you let me know. Okay?"

"Yes sir," you replied in a breathy tone.

He smiled and kissed your cheek once again then nodded, "Good girl."

Hitoshi praised, making you smile and gush. He then released your collar, letting your head fall back to the bed and moved from over you. Sitting up on your elbows, you watched as he sat back against the headboard then motioned at you with a finger, requesting you come and kneel in front of him. The bell of the collar chimed as you moved and did as told.

"Are you okay with me calling you 'kitten'?"

You looked at Hitoshi and thought. The only other man who called you by that was the monster who thought he could have his way with you. Before Mr.Lee, you really adored the pet name but he seemed to take it and turn it sour – however when Hitoshi said it, even as a question, it didn't bring any pain to you or a bitter taste in your mouth.

"Let me hear you say it genuinely first –  _please._ "

Hitoshi took hold of your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the palm of it. "I love you kitten."

From ear to ear a smile grew on your face. The way Hitoshi called you felt nothing like fear and bitterness, but warm and full of adoration, it made your heart soar.

"Yes Toshi, I'm okay with it."

He smiled at you and squeezed your hand, "Alright then ' _kitten'_ , come here and let me kiss that cute little mouth of yours before I put it to good use."

You smiled and fell forward on your palms, leaning closer as Hitoshi cupped your chin and captured your lips with his in a sweet kiss that had you purring. It didn't matter if the kisses were hot and heavy or soft and sweet, they were always full of tenderness and had butterflies dancing in your belly. Just as you were starting to melt Hitoshi pulled away.

"Take off your top for me," he instructed with a smile as he propped a knee up and let his elbow rest on it.

Nodding, you slowly removed the intricate top before his watchful eyes until only the collar and panties remained. He smirked and titled his head.

"Alright, now spread you legs open just a little bit – yeah just like that, good girl," he praised as your knees slid to the sides. "I want you to tease yourself for me over your panties, get all nice and warmed up, okay?"

"Yes sir," you replied, cheeks blushing pink as a hand slipped low and started to rub softly.

Smiling, Hitoshi leaned over and grabbed his camera again and turned it on, "I just want to get a few shots of how cute you look when you're all flustered and needy."

"Toshi," you whined out as your fingers rubbed rough circles on your clit, becoming more and more aggravated at the fabric keeping you from going any further but you didn't want to please yourself, you wanted to please him.

"What is it kitten," he asked sweetly as the camera shutter clicked, capturing a close up of your parted lips and teeth chewing on them.

"I want to touch you instead."

Hitoshi licked his dry lip and smiled as he looked over the picture, choppy pieces of his purple hair hung in his eyes that weren't paying any mind to you. He was so gorgeous and perfect to you that it hurt, even if he was simply just skimming through his camera he emulated this aura that had you totally whipped. Just thinking about how attractive he was caused you to moan out and rub in a more teasing manner, the way he would if it were his own hand. This made his violet hues look up to see your pouty face.

"Is that so," he chuckled and held the camera to the side as he watched the torture unfolding before him, "I did say I was gonna put that little mouth of yours to good use didn't I."

"Mhm," you hummed and licked your lips, tongue already craving him.

"Aww, aren't you adorable. You want my cock in your mouth that bad huh?"

You clenched around your fingers and the plug, causing a mewl to slip out and make Hitoshi chuckle. He knew you were a sucker for dirty talk and indeed loved how he could reduce you to a puddle using only his words. Hitoshi instructed your hand stopped rubbing and you whimpered when it did, sitting there devoid of all touches even from yourself.

"Get back down on your hands and crawl to me."

You did as told, bell chiming the whole way until you were between Hitoshi's legs and face to face with the bulge in his pants. Not waiting for any more instructions you simply palmed him through the fabric and licked up the growing erection. Hitoshi groaned and watched as you worked him up until he was agonizingly hard. Hissing through his teeth as you nibbled at him through the pants.

"That's enough," he breathed out and pulled your head away. "Come here," he smirked grabbing you by the collar and bringing your face to his.

You moaned as he kissed you roughly before ordering you to open your mouth. Once you did so, he teased your tongue with his own, making you wetter by the second as he controlled every aspect of you. After giving each other sloppy kisses, Hitoshi pulled away and allowed you to remove the rest of his clothing, raising his hips in order to aid you. Once his erection sprang free from the restraints you smiled.

"I don't understand why you get so excited over my dick every time," he chuckled while tossing the clothes.

You smiled and kissed the mans cheek, trailing more kisses down his neck, "Toshi, you have a  _really_  nice dick, one that's actually nice to look at. You have your favorites about me and I have mine, your dick included."

"Well why don't you show me how much you love it, cause I don't think I believe you," Hitoshi smirked and ran a hand through the ends of your hair as you kissed down his chest making him hiss when you bit playfully at his nipple.

"Yes sir."

Wasting no more time you bit and kissed your way down Hitoshi's stomach, feeling his cock grazing against you while inching down lower and lower. He'd chuckle and sigh at the teasing licks and harsh bites to his lower abdomen, letting you mark him as your own as his hand rested in your hair, petting the soft ears that peeked out from it. He picked the camera up from the pillow it was on and took a few shots of how your hair and hands trailed down his body then of how your ass was cutely perked up in the air and the tail draping down your back. He was so caught up in capturing these small details that when your tongue licked up the underside of his dick it made him flinch and take of picture of absolutely nothing.

"Fuck," he breathed out and looked down at you licking him like some kind of treat, eyes smiling and hands clawing down his chest and holding him firmly.

Your tongue lapped at him, covering over inch of the hard and warm muscle in hand, moving it down to teasingly massage and stimulate his balls. Hitoshi pressed his head back against the headboard actually enjoying how you were teasing and getting him even more riled up. Focusing on how wet and warm your tongue was, how it swirled around the tip of him and how your lips pursed around it, kissing softly. It drove him even more wild once you started to place multiple fast paced kitten licks all over.

"Alright kitten stop being a little tease and suck me off already," he smirked and looked down.

"Yes sir," you replied sweetly before taking Hitoshi into your mouth slowly.

He panted, watching closely as his cock disappeared the further down you went. A sinister smile grew on his face as you started to bob up and down slowly, sucking and hollowing your cheeks to encase him tightly.

"That's perfect," he groaned accepting your pace and enjoying himself, "good girl."

Your lashes fluttered at him before closing, a moan reverberating through your mouth and making him groan. It wasn't much longer before you picked up the pace and started to take him deeper down your throat, your nose nuzzling closer and closer to the tuft of soft purple hair at the base that you loved so much. Soon Hitoshi was helping to guide you up and down, praising how well you were doing as he'd hit the back of your gullet more and more. You were making a mess and he loved every bit of it, how flushed your cheeks were, the small tears welling up but your eyes smiling with determination, and the drool seeping from your swollen lips around him. It actually caused him to chuckle devilishly and made fresh arousal pool within the already soaked through underwear you wore.

"Shit," he panted out, removing his hand from your hair and down to grab hold of your collar, the bell chiming loudly, "You're so fucking cute with my cock down your throat you know that right?"

You could only hum in response, sending more sensations throughout Hitoshi's muscle. He smiled, breathing becoming more and more ragged as he watched you greedily sucking him off, enjoying as he slowly face fucked you. The lewd display was causing the blood in his body to boil, slowly awakening the carnal desires he had to just destroy you. His eyes looked to your ass still perked high, with a grin his leaned forward, his long arm reaching and grabbing the tail by the base, tugging lightly. Your eyes widened as the plug inside of you moved and you tried to pop off of Hitoshi, but his hand held your collar tight thus keeping you grounded.

"Ah – keep going kitten, you're almost there," he chuckled.

You moaned out around his cock, making him start to twitch and curse. He teased you with the plug even more as you sought out his release, pulling it out to the tip before shoving it back in and making you take him so deep that in a matter of seconds Hitoshi was groaning lowly and pushing your head down as he came hard down your throat. His other hand let go of the tail and dug into the flesh of your ass ripping the thin strips of fabric that caged it as a beautiful groan left his mouth. He twitched and emptied inside and you drank his cum eagerly as he sat back to watch.

"That's my good girl – fuck," he smirked and panted, "Keep going kitten, every last drop."

Your eyes softened at the praise and encouragement Hitoshi was showering you with and you whimpered around him. Once you had completely milked him for what he was worth, your lips slid off with a pop and hung open, panting for air as saliva oozed down your chin. Hitoshi wasn't going to give you time to just sit there though, he tugged you up by the collar then pushed you down to the mattress on your back.

"Toshi~," you whined with batted breath as he hovered over you and licked the mess from your face attentively.

Your hands run up his biceps, feeling the muscles move beneath your fingertips as he gripped your throat and hips, kissing your face and jawline insistently, biting playfully in between.

"You did so good kitten, now let me take care of you for a little bit," he spoke sweetly before kissing your lips.

You hummed and tugged on his hair, kissing him back and letting his mouth envelop your own. He was all softness now, his hands wondering your body and ghosting your skin deftly, coaxing sighs between the kisses. You'd giggle together when he'd tickle your side or inner thigh, letting him bite your bottom lip.

"You're so fucking precious to me," he cooed and trailed feather soft kisses to your collarbone.

His hands glided from your sides and up to cup both breasts, squeezing them roughly and brushing his thumbs across your nipples. Your body arched into him, a mess of purrs and sighs under his touch. His lips felt like literal feathers, so soft and leaving goosebumps in their wake down the valley of your breasts until he captured one of the sensitive buds between his teeth, suddenly inflaming your body with heat. He smirked, licking and biting his lip when you whined for him, those purple hues staring lustful daggers into you. With a grin his mouth hovered above one of the nipples.

"So – ," Lick. "...sensitive." Lick. "And so – ," Lick. "...goddamn cute." Lick.

"Ah...Toshi please," you moaned out as the man teased your nipples with his tongue.

Hitoshi ignored your pleas, indulging himself as he sucked and licked each bud alternately for a while longer, making you a writhing and moaning mess. His mouth unlatched with a pop, replacing it with his fingers and rolling the painfully hard nipple between them as he started to mark up your chest and ribs, his free hand gripping roughly at your sides and digging his fingers into the soft flesh.

"So needy," Hitoshi chuckled and kissed further down, finally leaving your chest alone.

You sighed and worked on catching your breath from the torture then yelped when Hitoshi sat up on his knees, pulling your rear with him and dragging your body down the mattress. Your knees hung around his shoulders as he grinned down at your shocked expression. Your were spread open for him perfectly as he ripped what was left of the underwear off, exposing the slick mess awaiting him and the plug, flush and deep inside of you.

"T-toshi, what are you – hah," you cried out as the male placed a hot lick between your lips, collecting as much arousal as he could.

"I'm going to play with you," he smirked as one arm wrapped around your thigh and he gently tugged on the plug inside of you, "Isn't that what you wanted kitten?"

You couldn't even reply when his tongue went back to licking up your mess, dipping teasingly between your folds and brushing tantalizingly at your clit. You sighed and clawed at his thighs that you rested against, your own tongue squirming behind your teeth. Hitoshi made a meal of you, sucking, licking, kissing and biting as he pleased, all while teasing your other hole with the plug, slowly pulling and pushing it back in.

"I told you I would have a lot of fun with this," he snickered as you squirmed in his grasp unable to do anything really from being too overwhelmed with pleasure.

Try as he may to lick up every bit of arousal from your cunt, it kept coming and coming, so much that it even started to drip down to your tail. Hitoshi quirked a brow removed the plug once again then dragged the tip of his tongue from your clit and down to circle around the other clenching hole. You practically choked on air his he started rimming you, both hands holding you up as he teased with his tongue. It was hot and slick and honestly you just wanted to fill full again.

"Toshi fuck, please stop teasing me – I can't take it anymore."

The purple haired hero smirked, his lavender eyes glaring at you, "As you wish kitten," he replied before opening his mouth and letting a string of saliva trail down.

You watched his lewd act, teeth chewing on your bottom lip as he grabbed the plug and slowly teased it back inside of you, his makeshift lube helping to ease the process. He bit at your messy cunt making you tremble and moan and making himself chuckle at your condition. Smiling, he lowered your body back down to the bed, spreading your legs open before him and kissing down your thigh. He felt a hand running through his lazy hair and tugging when he flicked your swollen clit suddenly. His fingers dug into the blankets on each side of your hips, opening up his broad and massive shoulders as he started to kiss his way up your stomach.

"You know you're really the cutest fucking thing ever," he questioned with a smile making his way up your neck before finally hovering over you.

"So I've been told," you giggled and cupped his cheek.

Hitoshi smirked and placed his hand over yours, taking in the blush on your cheeks and how you panted. His lips kissed your palm softly.

"I love you (Y/N), thank you again."

You smiled and moved to wrap your arms around his neck then pulled him down and kissed his lips. Your noses brushed together and cheeks nuzzled when the kiss broke and your legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you more Hitoshi, now you can show your gratitude by – oh I don't know, fucking me?"

Hitoshi laughed and nipped at your cheek making you giggle. "I think I can do that but let me take all this junk off first, I've had my fill of it."

Nodding, you let your lover remove the cat ears and collar, he tossed them off the side of the bed then sat up on his knees and requested you turn over and get on your hands and knees. You obeyed eagerly, presenting yourself to him and playfully shaking your ass. Hitoshi shook his head and placed a hand on your ass, spreading you open enough for him to easily slide the plug out. You whined at the loss of felling somewhat full and heard as the item plummeted to the floor. A hand then pushed your chest down to the mattress and you smiled, nuzzling the fabrics with your cheek.

Wasting no more time Hitoshi slowly entered you, his nails dragging back down your spine as he inched in more and more. The two of you sighed in unison when he bottomed out then fell forward, flushing his chest to your back and wrapping one arm under you and holding you close as he started to roll his hips and fuck you slow and steady. Your head fell back to his shoulder, letting him place kisses to your cheek and neck as you started to moan and purr for him.

"You like when I take you like this kitten," he breathed on the shell of your ear before nipping at it.

"Yes Toshi."

He groaned and picked the pace up just a little bit, biting at your neck once he focused on your sounds and the feeling of how delightfully hot and wet it was being inside of you. You craned your neck to look at him and pleaded for a kiss, to which he granted without hesitation. Lovingly, he kissed your mouth, warms lips on warm lips, crashing together in a soft dance. The kisses were slow compared to his quickening thrusts that made you pant and whimper on his tongue. Not being able to stand it anymore Hitoshi pulled out then flipped you back over, quickly entering you again and picking up from where he started. His hands took yours, pinning them to the sides of your head.

"Who's the only one that can make a mess out of you?"

"Oh – Hitoshi~," you raggedly replied.

He kissed you again and fucked harder, rougher, rocking your body into the mattress.

"Who's the only one that you're made so fucking perfectly for?"

"Ah," a cry slipped out, "It's you Hitoshi."

The hero nodded and gifted another kiss, letting go of one of your hands and pushing your leg up high so he could fuck you deeper, hitting your g-spot perfectly in the new angle. Your entire being started to tremble beneath him, he marveled at your faces, sounds, how you clenched and tightened – everywhere. With a groan he nuzzled your cheek with his own, your hands gripping each other tightly. You were both so close to coming undone together but he needed to make sure of one more thing before bringing that release full circle.

"Look at me baby," Hitoshi softly asked of you, glassy (e/c) eyes soon staring back at his, "Who loves you more than anything in this entire – ah, fucking world?"

With a smile your free hand wrapped around the side of Hitoshi's neck and you pressed foreheads together.

"That's you Hitoshi, always you."

"Good girl," he smiled and re-positioned your bodies.

You cried out louder as he sat back on his heels bouncing you in his lap and bucking his hips up, filling you so deep now. His back and shoulders were being clawed at, making him grunt and groan, the sounds intermixing with your own moans and whimpers. His arms held you so close that when you finally unraveled together it felt as if you were truly one single puddle. Your face buried into his neck as you cried out his name in a tone that made his heart melt and hugged him close. He groaned into your chest, hot breathes fanning it as he came inside, filling you entirely.

You hummed and went limp in his hold, feeling utterly spent. Hitoshi sat there, holding you in his lap and rubbing your back softly as he kissed at your chest and shoulder, up to your cheek. He could honestly stay in this spot forever, letting you rest and catch your breath again as he watched how the snow fell outside. He could stay with  _you_  forever.

"Hitoshi."

The man hummed and laid his head on yours, "What is it baby?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you more than anything in this entire world too, I'll always love you more than anything in this entire world –  _forever."_

A content sigh left Hitoshi and he kissed your hair, "Forever it is then."


	21. 21 | Late

"Are you serious Hitoshi?"

A set of small ruby red eyes turned and looked at you from the kitchen counter. You froze from the blank expression the little girl held then asked Hitoshi to give you a minute as you walked over to Eri. She was standing on her stool, hands molding a dumpling. Mustering up the best smile you could you bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"These look great Eri. Will you be okay if a just step right outside for a second?"

The silver haired child nodded and smiled. After patting her head you slipped on some boots and a coat before walking out the front door and putting the cell back to your ear.

"Hitoshi, for once you can't just bring everything home and work on it after dinner? I'll even help you."

There was a drawn out sigh on the other end of the line, you could practically picture Hitoshi rubbing his forehead. "I wish I could baby but it's a lot. I have to get all these projects graded and done before the break, there's too many pieces and I don't want to risk bringing them home and something happening to them and then having to explain why someone's sculpture or canvas got ruined."

Your eyes narrowed and foot tapped on the concrete.

"So you rather leave me to explain why you're late  _again_  to your little sister, on the one night she begged for you to be home because she wanted to make something special for you?"

"That was tonight?"

You rolled your eyes and sighed in aggravation.

"Oh my god, yes it was tonight! Hitoshi she's only with us for another week!"

"I know - I got my days mixed up I'm sorry. I'll try to finish this fast and make it home."

You shook your head as if Hitoshi were standing before you.

"Don't worry about it Hitoshi, I'll go in there and break the news to her and deal with it like I have been for the past month. Your leftovers with be in the fridge as usual. Love you."

Before Hitoshi could even reply with his usual spouts of making it up to you the call ended. Now facing the door, you wiped the tear that threatened to fall and stood straight, preparing for a night alone with Eri yet again but you wouldn't let it get to you and you damn sure wouldn't let it get to her. Tonight you'd make sure that she would go to bed with a smile on her face.

Once inside you shrugged off the boots and coat then walked over to Eri, still happily making dumplings. You stood back and watched, wanting to keep her happy for a little while longer.

This wasn't the first time Hitoshi had to cancel plans or come home late from work, it was usually a once a week thing. After he first started he'd spend his Thursday nights at school, grading, sorting, recollecting over the weeks work before Friday brought it to a close. Of course you were very understanding of this. It was easier for Hitoshi to do all of this at school and not have to haul it back and forth from home. Being a teacher to so many students you expected nights like those and never once complained. Hitoshi was an extremely hard worker and was very passionate about his career and students. It was okay - at least when it was only once a week.

Over the past month though, these nights became more frequent and more unexpected. At first it didn't bother you, the holiday break was nearing, meaning final exams. All the teachers in fact were cracking down and working harder, sometimes they'd even have group nights and help each other with lesson plans or figure out which students needed what assistance then go out for drinks and food after. Still you were okay with this, but you couldn't get rid of the seed of jealousy that grew in the back of your mind, knowing that Claire Amano was among these teachers. It was just that though, jealousy. You were trusting of Hitoshi and since the festival you never once doubted him again, he never once gave you any reason to do so. But just the thought of that one woman being able to spend time with Hitoshi, time that was taken not only from you but from Eri, it ate away at you.

Eri would be leaving the two of you to go back home in a week, so spending as much time as possible with her was your priority and it should've been Hitoshi's too.

"Unnie?"

An innocent voice sliced through your aggravated thoughts and caused you to look up at the little girl who was now turned and looking at you with question. You cleared your throat and tried to smile for her, making your way to the counter.

"Eri," you started with a soft and quiet tone, getting ready to break the news.

A small messy hand grabbed yours and made you look her in the eyes.

"I know...," Eri replied.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I promise though he's going to make it up to you, to both of us! We'll just have a fun night together by ourselves."

A smile grew on the child's face, making you smile back and squeeze her tiny hand.

"Yeah! We can even have all my plushies eat with us, so our table is full!"

You chuckled and nodded, then took your phone out and started to play your favorite k-pop station, setting the device far enough away so it wouldn't get dirty as the two of your made more dumplings and food.

"That sounds perfect, I want to sit between RJ and Koya though!"

For the next few hours the two of you made and cooked dinner, sat down together will all of Eri's BT21 plushies and enjoyed your meal. After, the food was put up, a plate set aside for Hitoshi as usual, you both proceeded to the couch to watch tv. Eri expressed how much fun she had been having over the past almost 3 months, that she missed her father but having you and Hitoshi always made her cheer up. She was sad to be leaving in a few days and seemed to cling to you more and more as the night dragged on. Once 7:30 pm rolled around you suggested it was time for her bath and for bed. After Eri's bath, you sat together in her bed, braiding her hair as she yawned in your lap.

"Unnie...when I leave, we'll still see each other right?"

"Of course Eri, in fact I made your brother promise that you stay with us at least 2 weekends a month!"

The little girl smiled as you finished her hair and hugged her close before having her crawl beneath the covers. Crouching down you made sure to tuck her in nice and snug, tickling her sides here and there and earning innocent and cheerful giggles. Her tiny hand reached out to touch your cheek and you took it, placing a kiss to the inside of her palms and brushing a stray hair from her face.

"I love you Unnie," she spoke softly with heavy ruby eyes.

"I love you more my little cupcake. Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Eri nodded and snuggled more into her blankets with a hum. You stood straight and walked to the door, hand turning off the bedroom light and leaving it illuminated by her nightlight.

"Will you tell Sou-Sou I love him," she turned over and asked.

Your heart pained at her request, knowing good and well you'd do it but that you shouldn't have to if only her brother were here like he said he'd be. With a nod you smiled and blew her one last kiss.

"Of course I will, goodnight Eri."

* * *

Hitoshi's black jeep pulled up in front of the house at around 9 o'clock. Turning the engine off he wasted no time in getting out, gathering his work bag and heading up the walking path to the front door. His key slid into the lock and he opened the door, his violet hues scanning the kitchen and living room until they fell upon your legs hanging over the back of the couch and bouncing as you laid upside down on the cushion. He smirked at your cuteness and was relieved to see you still up. Ever since you ended the phone call earlier he was anxious to finally get home and make it up to you in any way possible. After removing his shoes and jacket, Hitoshi walked over to the the couch, his hand reaching down and tickling the arch of your foot and making you jump and kick with a yelp.

He snickered, realizing you had headphones in and probably didn't hear him entering the house. Your (e/c) eyes went from frightened to annoyed in no time upon realizing who he was. His hand went to touch the top of your foot but you quickly kicked it away and rolled on the couch until you were looking away from the hero. Hitoshi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked around the couch.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I know I fucked up."

You scoffed and removed the headphones fully and placed them on the end-table. Hitoshi sat before you on the ottoman, a small bouquet of flowers in his grasp. Your eyebrow quirked at them in confusion.

"Hitoshi, where the fuck did you get flowers at this late?"

He chuckled and twisted the bundle around in his hand, "I may have found a florist closing up shop and used my quirk to make him open it back up for a few more minutes..."

Try as you may not to make a sound, it didn't work. You chortled lightly, hand quickly coming up to cup your mouth when Hitoshi looked with a hopeful smile. It quickly faded as your expression turned to one of annoyance once again.

"Look I know they won't make you forgive me but - "

"Me forgive you? Hitoshi I'm not the one you should be trying to make up to, it's that little girl in there, not me. Yeah I'm pissy about this, but not for the reasons you think. It's the fact that she spent all day after school so excited to go grocery shopping for things to cook just for you, because she knows you've been stressed with work lately and wanted to do something for you. She handmade that food for you. And the sad thing is, I didn't even have to tell her you were going to be late, again. She already knew. You're trying to butter up the wrong person here."

Hitoshi sat there as you landed blow for blow. He already felt like shit over upsetting you and you made sure that he felt lower than scum about Eri as well. Lately, you had been the backbone of the household. Being more understanding and patient than you needed to be with his job, taking care of Eri all alone on the nights he didn't get home on time and still making sure to leave a plate of food out for him. Without you he'd be drowning right now in more stress than he already had and each day he was grateful to still have you stick it out with him. More than anything he was grateful for how much you truly cared for his sister, always putting her before yourself or him.

"I swear I'll make it up to her tomorrow, and you. I truly am sorry baby, my days got mixed up, I swear I'd never intentionally fuck up this bad."

You sighed and shrugged then stood to your feet before him, causing Hitoshi to look up at you like a begging peasant at your mercy.

"I know you will, I know you are and I know you wouldn't. I really do understand that right now work is hectic and some things are out of your control Hitoshi and that shit happens. But maybe just for the rest of Eri's time here you can try to be a little more - available?"

Hitoshi's purple eyes saddened at the sound of his own girlfriend having to even ask him to do such a thing as give her and his sister more of himself. He tried not to let it get to him though because in fact something else was going on behind your back that hopefully once it all came full circle you'd forgive him for all shit he'd been putting you through. To keep up with appearances Hitoshi sighed, head hanging low. There were hands in his hair suddenly, running from the front to the back of his scalp and causing him to look up. His arms wrapped around your thighs, hugging you close as his cheek rested on your stomach.

"Your food is in the fridge. I'm going to shower and get ready for bed," you spoke as your hands then disappeared, one slowly falling down to caress Hitoshi's cheek as he let go and you turned to walk away.

Hitoshi got up and sighed, finding his food and reheating it then taking his time to finish it all in silence, left alone with nothing but his thoughts on how he could make things better. When he finished, Hitoshi locked up the house and turned off all the lights, he grabbed the flowers and made his way down the hall then stopped before Eri's door and quietly opened it. Walking in he smiled as she slept peacefully. Sitting the flowers down on her nightstand, he then bent over and placed a kiss to her hair and whispered that he loved her before slipping back out. Hitoshi made it to the bedroom and started to strip off his clothes as he went towards the bathroom. You were standing at the sink, brushing your teeth, not being bothered at all by his sudden appearance. He came up from behind, one hand cupping the side of your face as he placed a kiss to your cheek before going into the shower, disappearing as he rounded the corner of it.

After brushing your teeth you stood there, hands on the counter and watching as the water circled around the drain of the sink, washing away the foam you spit out from the toothpaste. Your heart pained a little from continuously not giving Hitoshi too much attention. This wasn't like you. Usually the second he walked through the door he was attacked by you with over zealous kisses and needy hugs, even on nights he was late. But tonight was different, of all nights why did it have to be this one. You needed to stand your ground and make sure Hitoshi knew he hurt Eri but maybe enough was enough. Your boyfriend may be dumb when it comes to a few things about relationships but he's not completely ignorant. Once he's made aware of dumb minute things he does he never forgets it. Hitoshi doesn't need to be scolded or shunned, he doesn't need long drawn out talks. He learns his lesson and very quick.

Wiping your mouth you quickly walked into the shower, stopping at the corner and peeking your head around it. Hitoshi was standing under the rainfall of water, soaking his violet hair before turning around. He wiped the water from his face and blinked upon seeing you.

"What is it baby?"

"I love you," you replied and pressed your cheek to the cool rock wall.

Hitoshi softly smiled and stepped out from under the shower head until he was face to face with you. Your hands came up to cup the others opposite cheek, foreheads pressing against each other. "I love you more."

The two of you finally kissed each other for the first time since he arrived home and it felt like you could breathe easily again. The tightness in your chest dissipating as his lips warmly enveloped your own as if hugging them and trying to convey how sorry he was for his fuck up. It came across clear as crystal and you smiled when the kiss broke. He smiled back and kissed your forehead.

"Get in bed, I'll be there shortly."

You nodded and kissed him one last time before exiting the shower and going to find warmth under the thick blankets of the bed. As you sat and waited, your mood turned sour quickly all over again. Mind starting to wonder like it does every night: Eri leaves in a few days, you don't have a job lined up, Hitoshi keeps coming home late, what if something is wrong with you, is there someone else? Of course there was no one else, Hitoshi wasn't that type of guy, you knew he loved you to death,  _you knew that._  But there was just so much stress lately, trying to hold yourself together for his and Eri's sake was starting to become overbearing and making you think irrationally. That tightness in your chest slowly started to return and you curled up, knees hugging close to your chest and burying your face in them. You were becoming prisoner in your own mind over the next few minutes until the sound of a light switch flicking off caught your ear. You couldn't dare look up, too afraid that seeing Hitoshi's face would just make you break from how fucking much you missed it.

There was a weight next to you now, the smell of Hitoshi's peppery body wash filling your senses as he crawled next to you. His hand rubbed at your back, the other down your shin. Just his touch was starting to make tears pool in the corners of your eyes and your body trembled, trying to hold back a sob.

"Shit," he breathed out before quickly grabbing a hold of your body and cradling it into his chest and lap.

All at once you started to cry into his chest, trying to cover your own face. He rocked back and forth, pressing kisses to your hair and rubbing your back and shoulders. Not once did he try to shush or quiet your cries, he just let you be. Once again, Hitoshi was intelligent. He knew your tell tale signs of a breakdown, knew how hard you tried to not let it show how the world was wearing down on you and knew that in due time you'd finally submit to letting it all finally come flooding out like it needed to. And when that happened, he was always there. All in all, Hitoshi was a wonderful boyfriend, full of unconditional love and adoration, nurturing and understanding. Sure he may have his dumb moments, but there was so much of him that made up for it.

"I'm sorry Hitoshi," you choked out.

"There's nothing to be sorry for (Y/N)."

"I was too harsh on you earlier, on the phone. And then when you got home, I just got so upset and I shouldn't have, I know work is crazy right now and still I had - "

Hitoshi chuckled and kissed your head, "Alright first off, shut your mouth. Baby, you've been more understanding and patient with me than you should be. I deserved that ass-chewing. Sometimes I don't deserve you. You're here taking care of Eri, making sure she's where she needs to be, as well as cooking, cleaning, helping with her homework, loving my dumbass enough to still leave me food out and show me affection even on nights I'm late. I know you can only take so much and I'm so sorry that I didn't think more about how it's piling up on you. But I know that can't be the only thing that's beating you up, what else is going on?"

Your head shook in his chest and Hitoshi rolled his eyes. His hand went to remove your own from your face and made you look up at him. "(Y/N), we talked about this, communication remember? It's okay, you can tell me anything, you know that."

You tried to look away from his violet hues but Hitoshi held your chin, "Eyes on me sweetness."

"Toshi," you finally sighed and looked at him, "...there isn't someone else right? I'm still the only one..."

Hitoshi blinked in surprise and you hurried to explain yourself, "I - I just need to hear it."

Massive hands were soon holding your face, Hitoshi's eyes softening as he shook his head.

"(Y/N), of course you're still the only one, and you'll always be the only one. I swear on my life! There is no one else, no one but you. I know I've been shitty lately but I swear I'd never fuck up something so good and precious in my life. I don't ever want anyone but you, you're mine forever, you're gonna have to deal with that!"

A smile tugged at your lips and Hitoshi kissed the corner of your mouth, making the smile grow gradually as he continued to kiss all over your face. He didn't care about the salty tears, only that he could wipe them away. You wrapped around his neck and body, hugging him close and nuzzling your face in his neck. He hugged back and kissed the side of your head, then pressed his cheek to it.

"I love you so goddamn much and I promise it'll get better."

"I just miss you so much," you breathed out.

"I know you do baby, trust me, I miss you even more. It's only until school lets out. Then you'll have all my time and even when work starts back up, I'll manage my shit more wisely. It's just a bump and we'll get over it. We always do."

You nodded and pulled back, a hand coming up and touching his cheek. "Okay Toshi."

The man smiled and kissed your lips tenderly, letting you melt into him once again. He chuckled and ran a hand through your hair before the two of you started to nestle under the covers together, bodies wrapping and intertwining with each other, lips still feverishly kissing. His arms held you close, your hands flat on his chest as your kisses started to die down. Hitoshi leaned over to turn off the lamp then let you burrow into him, a content hum leaving your lips.

"Get some rest sweetness, we got a full day together tomorrow and I plan on spoiling the fuck out of you and Eri."

"Toshi, you can't just win us over with gifts," you mumbled with a sleepy smile.

Hitoshi chuckled and kissed your forehead, "What about with food, lots of it!"

"Mmm, maybe."

Shaking his head, Hitoshi's fingers then lightly brushed over your eyelids, shutting them.

"Goodnight my little halfling, I love you."


	22. 22 | Midnight Snack

Hitoshi started to toss and turn somewhere in the middle of the night after the two of you had fallen asleep. After struggling to relax, he realized that he was no longer wrapped around you, in fact you were nowhere near him in the bed. Slowly he sat up, a hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes then scratching at the scruff that was growing on his chin. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was nearly three in the morning, one of the blankets from the bed was also missing. With a smirk Hitoshi crawled out of the bed, he grabbed the remaining blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders while a hand came up to scratch at his bare chest, lips smacking after he yawned and stretched. His feet lazily dragged across the floor as he left the room in search of you.

It didn’t take long for Hitoshi to find you in the kitchen, sitting on the counter with legs swinging as you nibbled on one of the cupcakes you baked for dinner that night. On the counter next to you was a glass of milk and a napkin where you dumped a majority the icing from the treat. Hitoshi silently chuckled as he watched you looking off while eating the cake like some little mouse. It always amused him how you were so amazing at making sweet confections but didn’t care to eat them, in fact sweets weren’t your thing. You preferred salty and savory foods compared to the heavily iced and sugary treats you made. Thankfully you had Hitoshi and Eri there to eat everything you baked, if not, he was sure the goods would go to waste.

Hitoshi cleared his throat before walking towards the counter, making you aware of his presence so he didn’t startle you. Your eyes glanced over to him and you smiled while wiping a small dab of icing from your mouth that was leftover on the cupcake.

“You caught me,” you giggled as he stood between your legs and kissed your forehead.

He looked down and dipped a finger in the icing on the napkin then sucked it off with a hum.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Hitoshi asked as he continued to snack on the purple goodness.

“Yeah. I tried to lay there and go back to sleep but I got hungry so - here I am. You?”

“Same, I can’t sleep at all when you aren’t with me,” he smiled before eating a piece of cupcake you offered him to go with the icing.

You pouted and brought the hand that fed Hitoshi up to tousle his purple hair.

“I’m sorry Toshi. I know you’re probably exhausted, I’ll finish up and we can go -”

“Baby I’m fine, there’s no rush in getting back to bed. We have nothing but time today.”

Smiling, you leaned forward and rested your forehead against Hitoshi’s. His hand came up and cupped your face, tilting it enough so he could get a kiss. Your heart flipped from how sweet and soft the gesture was, his lips tasting sugary from the icing and making the back of your skull buzz. Your tongue briefly swiped at his bottom lip when the kiss broke and he smiled, amethyst eyes gleaming down on you with overflowing adoration.

“W-why are you looking at me like that Toshi,” you blushed.

“I just love you so fucking much. I haven’t really been able to just stand here and admire you lately with how busy I’ve been.”

Your blush grew deeper and you tried to look away from the overwhelming attention but Hitoshi grinned and kept your face looking at him. The pad of his thumb brushed over your cheekbone as he leaned in and kissed it, nuzzling you with his own before pulling away again.

“Toshi, you have multiple pictures of me in that damn classroom.”

“That doesn’t mean a _damn_ thing. Looking at your face, this cute dimple, scrunched up nose or beauty mark right here,” he spoke and kissed a spot on the bridge of your nose, “all this on a piece of paper doesn’t compare to the real thing. I can’t kiss all these adorable features and feel how you smile or blush beneath me with a picture. I know you said you missed me, but I swear I’ve missed you so fucking much more.”

Your lips jutted out in a pout, suddenly you felt like crying from how sweet and honest your Hitoshi was, like always. The man had a way with words, with buttering you up and having you melt and swoon. The best part of it all though was that he wasn’t spouting out bullshit, it was all genuine and his most absolute and deepest feelings. Things had been rough lately but it was moments like these that made you realize you could always and would always get through it, this man loved you with every vein, every cell, every fiber of his being and soul and he would never let you think any less.

You sighed contently and cupped Hitoshi’s face between your hands, bringing him in for another kiss. This time it was him that was melting. His hands fully released the blanket wrapped around his body and it fell to the floor with a soft thud, desperately his hands wrapped around your wrists as you kissed him lovingly. Lips leading his own in a passionate dance of lingering pecks, soft bites and feather light licks. You broke the kisses long enough to catch a breath and speak.

“I love you Hitoshi, more than anything in the world. And I know I’ve been a little grouchy lately but please don’t ever forget that. I’m so proud of you, of all your hard work, how you’re pursuing your dreams and how you still manage to make me feel like the only thing that matters. You’re my everything, my heart, my life. You’re mine, forever okay?”

Hitoshi smiled as he held your sweet face in his hands, feeling his heart thrumming away in his chest. He didn’t want to admit it, but there were some times in the past few weeks that he doubted if what he had been secretly doing was right, if you’d be happy about it. Right now though, he knew more than ever that this plan he had, it would be so worth it in the end. The hero kissed your forehead and hugged you close to his chest, your face nuzzling into him and arms wrapping around him.

“I love you so much more sweetness. As long as you’re mine forever as well.”

You smiled and looked up, chin pressing on his chest. “Of course Toshi.”

Hitoshi smirked and pinched your cheek before you both pulled away. He lifted you up and off the counter and told you to make a nest in the blankets on the floor while he grabbed the remaining cupcakes, the jug of milk from the fridge and a bag of your favorite pickle flavored chips. You sat on the kitchen floor, propped against the cabinets and watched him with a smile while wrapping up in the blankets. Soon enough, Hitoshi was making himself comfortable on the floor next to you, placing the items before you and smiling. He leaned over, cupping your face again to pull it closer and kissed you sweetly.

“How about a little midnight snack and some catching up?”

You laughed and grabbed the bag of chips, “It’s way past midnight Toshi but I get what you’re saying.”

“Same difference sweetness.”

For the next hour and more the two of you sat on the kitchen floor together, polishing off the cupcakes with Hitoshi eating the icing you didn’t want and you eating the chips in between to wean off the sugary sweet taste. Both of you would drink straight from the gallon of milk together while catching up on what Hitoshi’s students were making in his class, the funny things Eri had said and done when he wasn’t around and eventually your failing job search. For the past 2 weeks you searched high and low for that perfect job, refusing any positions that were held in cafes of any sort. As you went on and ranted, Hitoshi could see how frustrating it was and how the stress of it was getting to you - also how he didn’t even fucking realize it until now.

The hero had been so caught up with his own work, his plans, that he didn’t even bother to ask about what was most important to you. While he was out there living his own dream of being a teacher, here you were struggling to start your own. Suddenly the sweet taste in his mouth was turning sour and Hitoshi ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. You licked tangy salt off your finger and looked at him with a hum.

“What’s wrong handsome?”

Hitoshi looked over to you and smiled, still so bright looking even if you were aggravated from the subject at the moment. He took your hand in both of his, his thumbs brushing the skin of your palm as he held it in his lap. “Baby - I’m so sorry you’ve been dealing with this job hunting alone. I didn’t even think to ask if you needed help or how it was going. You know my own opinion about it, that you don’t even need a job but I also know that just sitting here wouldn’t make you happy either, so I should be helping you!”

“Aww, Toshi. You’re troubled with enough already, I’m not going to add onto it, plus I know that I don’t have to exactly rush and can take my time since you take such good care of me.”

The hero smiled and brought your hand up to kiss inside your palm.

“You’re right, you don’t have to rush, you can take your time. But at the same time, you should trouble me with it, you trouble yourself with my own problems, like you carry them as well. I want you to share your own troubles with me and let me help you carry that weight. We’re a team.”

You smiled and reached over to run your hand through the mess of purple hair you loved so much. “You’re absolutely right love. Teamwork makes the dream work!”

Hitoshi chuckled and shook his head, leaning back on one palm and holding your hand with his other. His head tilted and he smiled. “Speaking of dreams, what is your own? Tell me what your dream job is, your main goal.”

Your brows rose and you smiled.

“Well my dream is to have my very own bakery of course. Somewhere in the city where I serve civilians and heroes. I’d have fresh products made each day, also take orders for events like birthdays, weddings, parties. I’d make cakes, cupcakes, cookies, macarons! Every holiday I’d have special items. Oh - I’d also want to make hero themed items as well that are staples in the bakery. Like a lavender flavored Hitoshi cupcake or a green tea Deku inspired milkshake! Ah, a spicy ice cream for Shouto!”

Hitoshi laughed and listened as you went on and on about this bakery. He knew you wanted one but never truly sat down and had a talk with you about it before now. The way you kept coming up with ideas of the top of your head and practically gleaming as you spoke was making his entire year. As he listened, Hitoshi was also thinking, the wheels in his head turning at a grand idea.

“Hey baby,” he spoke out, causing you to stop and blush from the overflowing word vomit. “You really want a bakery right, that would make you happy? It’s your dream?”

Your head tilted as you giggled at Hitoshi and nodded. “Yeah Toshi, other than being with you for the rest of my life, owning a bakery would make me very happy and is a dream of mine.”

“Okay, hear me out,” Hitoshi began and pulled you into his lap, making your legs wrap around him as he held you. “Let’s open a bakery!”

You blinked and looked into the purple eyes staring back at you, your brows furrowing.

“Uh - babe,” you chortled and brought the back of your hand up to his forehead, “Are you sick? I mean it is nearly 5 in the morning so you may just be delirious or -”

“(Y/N) I’m serious, let me help you!”

Your head shook frantically, an almost mad expression on your face.

“Absolutely not Hitoshi! Help me out, sure, by helping me find a job.”

“This would give you a job!”

“No that’s not what I mean! You know I don’t like taking from you, you know I want to earn this on my own! I appreciate the offer but no!”

Hitoshi glared at you, only causing you to glare back at him. His eyes rolled and a growl rumbled through his chest as he gripped you tighter.

“Why are you so god damn stubborn sometimes huh? Why can’t you just let people help you, let me help you! Let me do something for you (Y/N)!”

“If you want to do something for me then take me on a date or buy me a gift - and _not_ a bakery! Look Hitoshi, I let you get me that vehicle and that’s where I draw the line.”

“You _let_ me huh? You can’t stop me from going out and buying a building and making it a bakery myself and legally gifting it to you!” Hitoshi snapped back.

Now your eyes were rolling and you tried to squirm out of the hero’s lap as you grunted. “Don’t you fucking dare Hitoshi Shinsou, I won’t take it! Don’t waste your money on me, I don’t deserve something like that!”

Hitoshi groaned and had finally had enough. Just as you slipped from his hold, he grabbed you again and had you pinned down on the floor. His hands held down your wrists and his knees caged your legs. There was a look he wore, something you hadn’t seen before. It was something that he rarely ever was, and that was mad, pissed - fed up.

“Look here princess, you’re gonna listen to me and you’re gonna keep that pretty mouth shut got it? No rebuttals, no protesting, nothing. Understood?”

If you could physically shrink two sizes smaller you would have. Hitoshi had never spoke to you this way before. You weren’t afraid of course, he wasn’t trying to scare you, he was trying to make you actually listen to him and take him seriously. After a very loud gulp, your head nodded and Hitoshi’s loosened his grip, not fully letting go.

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that you’re undeserving of anything ever again. Especially something that comes from me. (Y/N L/N), you’re one of the most deserving people on this entire fucking planet you know that? I of all people should know that, look back on all the shit you’ve gone through, all the trials you’ve faced and overcame - all the hard work you’ve done! Not just with school, jobs, family, but with me! You’re practically playing the role of mother to a child you didn’t even know 3 months ago. You cook, clean, bathe and dress Eri, take care of her when she’s sick, take care of me when I’m sick, bathe me - okay, I retract what I said, you’re a mother to two kids!”

You were already slowly tearing up as Hitoshi ranted, snorting at his last statement. Hitoshi smiled and cupped your face upon seeing you smile again and continued.

“Baby, I know you want to earn this all on your own and that’s one of the countless things I admire about you so fucking much but it’s perfectly okay to accept help when someone is offering it! Especially with something this big! You would be asking for help anyway from banks, so why not ask the personal bank of Hitoshi Shinsou huh? Not only would this be your dream but it would be a good business investment even for myself - granted you want my name associated with it, even if you don’t I’d still happily do this for you! Let this be my repayment for everything you’ve done for me, this job, being here and being with me! Most of all let me just do this because I fucking want to. God - I love you so much it fucking hurts and to be able to do this, to make your dream come true, it - it would just make my entire life.”

As Hitsohi finally finished his speech you couldn’t stop the steady stream of tears flowing down your face or the quiet sobs you tried to push down. Still hovering over you, Hitoshi smiled softly and rubbed the tears away with his thumb, leaning down and placing kisses all over your face, cheeks, eyes, forehead, every inch of he could possibly cover. A smile finally formed on your own lips and you asked for him to finally let go of your other wrist and he did. Immediately you wrapped both arms around his neck and he did the same, pulling you up with him as he sat back on his calves and buried his face into your hair.

“T-Toshi, I don’t know what to say or how to thank -”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything or say anything other than that you’ll let me do this.”

Sniffling into the crook of his neck, you pulled away and cupped his face in your small hands. He smiled and turned to kiss the insides of your palms and placed his hands on your hips.

“You’re sure you want to do this for me? This is something so major Hitoshi, there are literally contracts involved! What if...you don’t want me any-”

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and squeezed your hips.

“Shut your mouth with that. (Y/N), you’re it for me, you’re my own dream okay? I don’t ever plan on not wanting you, I told you already that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Question is, do you want the same thing?”

Your lips pouted and you looked into Hitoshi’s luminous eyes, those same eyes you could most definitely see yourself staring into for the rest of your life.

“I’d want nothing more.”

The hero smiled, bigger and wider than you’d ever seen before that it was almost creepy. Quickly he kissed you and took your hands in his. “So is that a yes to the offer?”

“Yes Hitoshi, let’s open a bakery!”

The both of you nearly squealed together and hugged each other again. Exchanging thankful and loving kisses with massive smiles. Once you were calmed down, you made Hitoshi promise not to make any rash choices without you knowing first, going as far as to make him pinky-promise. With a smug grin Hitoshi agreed, one pinky wrapped around yours as his other hand behind his back crossed its fingers. Hitoshi Shinsou kept his promises, but this was one promise he just might have to break.

* * *

 

“Oh I smell takoyaki!” You smiled and sniffed the air as Hitoshi squeezed your hand before letting it go.

He smiled back and dug out his wallet for the millionth time that day before taking out enough cash for you to get as much of the treat as you desired. You hummed and kissed his cheek before skipping off and towards the food stand on the side of the busy street. The hero only shook his head before lifting an unsuspecting Eri from the ground and sitting her on his shoulders. She giggled and crossed her little arms on top of his hair and laid her chin on them.

“So was I good last night?” Eri questioned with a giggle.

Hitoshi chuckled and lightly hopped, making the girl laugh as she bounced.

“A little too good! You know I got my butt chewed out because of your acting, I thought I was going to have to sleep on the couch!”

“You’re welcome, now what do I get in return Sou-Sou?”

Rolling his eyes and smiling, Hitoshi shrugged. As if the zoo, park and outrageous amount of food he had bought so far wasn’t payment enough. He couldn’t help but applaud and admire how his little sister dealt business though, she was keeping up her end of the deal anyway. Making sure to keep you occupied when he was late and being understanding with why he hadn’t truly been around a whole lot lately in her last days with you and him. As the two waited on you to return, Hitoshi walked in big circles as they talked.

“What does your heart most desire princess?”

Eri sat and thought for a minute, tongue sticking out as she scrunched her face.

“A new Chimmy, one of the big Chimmy’s!”

Hitoshi grunted and turned his head towards her, “What the hell is that?”

“What the hell is what?” You asked with a mouthful of food when you walked up on the two.

Eri smiled as you handed her one of the sticks of takoyaki while she pat her brothers head.

“Sou-Sou said he’s gonna buy me one of the new Chimmy’s!”

You quirked a brow and looked at Hitoshi who looked dumbfounded since he still didn’t know what the kid was talking about.

“Oh really, the new big ones? Well if you’re feeling so generous handsome can get an RJ?”

The hero sighed and smile, not bothering to try and figure out what language you and his sister were speaking. Instead he walked closer to you and kissed you softly before you fed him some of your food. “Whatever you two want, just lead the way!”

You and Eri both smiled and you walked together to the nearest store that sold the gifts you were seeking out. 15 minutes and nearly a whole bill payment later, you and Eri were walking down the street with massive plushies of RJ and Chimmy, Eri’s being the same size as her almost. Hitoshi followed behind with a massive smile on his face, watching as the two of you walked hand in hand and window shopped at the other stores you passed. He didn’t care how much money this day was costing him, it was nothing, he had two stable and very well paying jobs, along with a savings account that had been accumulating more and more since the day he opened it. The man knew that money couldn’t buy happiness of course, but sometimes it helped to make you and his sister smile.

As you continued to walked, Hitoshi glanced over to a store that looked like it sold baking and kitchen appliances. Quickly he caught up to you and Eri, suggesting that you venture inside to look around for fun. You didn’t object, in fact you practically bolted across the street and into the store, leaving the two siblings behind to try and follow. They spotted you pacing up and down the aisles with wide eyes, ‘oh’ing’ and ‘ah’ing’ at the shiny appliances or bakeware. Hitoshi chuckled and rubbed the side of his neck as Eri went to you, he was on his way as well then suddenly stopped when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. There was a display, showcasing multiple mixers of all kinds of colors with a sign that read ‘ _Kitchen-Aid Stand Mixers_ ’. Quirking a purple brow, the hero remembered the night you explained how you never had enough money to buy one of the mixers for yourself and how they were like a holy grail to bakers.

“Hey sweetness, come here for a sec.”

Your head turned to look at Hitoshi and you and Eri strolled over to him. When you saw what he was looking at, you smiled and sighed. “Ah - they’re beautiful right?”

Hitoshi smirked and reached over to grab your hand, pulling you to him and wrapping his arms around your waist from behind as he kissed the side of your temple.

“What color do you want?”

“Pardon?” You blurted and whipped your head to look at him, hugging your RJ plush close.

“Don’t ‘pardon’ me, pick a damn color. I may sound biased but I like that purple one!”

Your head shook and you went to deny the outrageous offer, “Hitoshi no -”

“Sorry ‘ _Hitoshi no_ ’ isn’t a color. Now choose one before I do. You’re walking out of this store with one of these things because it’ll make your job easier and well - because I fucking said so.”

“Language Sou-Sou!”

You giggled and looked at Eri who was glaring at Hitoshi as she looked at the mixers. He apologized and let go of you so he could stand beside the display and motioned to them patiently with a grin.

“Color, now or I’ll get it out of you myself!”

You smiled and knew that it would be of no use to talk the hero out of this and if it came down to it, then he’d use his quirk against you. After looking over all the pretty and shiny color finishes of the machines you couldn’t help but keep smiling at the pastel purple one. One of your arms uncrossed and a finger pointed.

“That one.”

Hitoshi smiled and grabbed a box that held the one of your choice in it, he looked satisfied with himself and strutted to your side. Your eyes rolled and you cupped his cheek, pulling his face close and placing a kiss to his lips. He kissed back with a happy hum. After pulling away, you ran your hand through Hitoshi’s hair and smirked.

“Thank you Toshi, maybe I’ll make you a ‘special’ dessert tonight since you’re being so generous today?” You teased and walked past him after taking Eri’s hand and heading towards the cash register.

His violet eyes were now darkened as they zeroed in on you walking away and he chuckled. “Hmm, I’m suddenly in the mood for a certain kind of pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alright, only three more chapters left everyone!_


	23. 23 | Sugar

The sound of quiet rustling around the bedroom went unheard to your ears as Hitoshi pulled on his jeans and pulled a shirt from his clothes stand. Every now and then his purple eyes would glance over to your still sleeping body, burrowed beneath the thick blankets and surrounded by the faux version of himself that he made out of pillows. The hero would quietly chuckle when soft little sighs or sleep laced words would escape from you. Once Hitoshi was fully dressed, he grabbed a thick jacket from the same clothing rack and wrapped it over his arm before slowly walking over to the edge of the bed. He crouched down and reached out a hand, running it softly through your hair and causing you to stir in the slightest, eyes barely opening and a whine filling his ears.

“Tosh - soft,” you mumbled while snuggling closer to the pillows, believing they were him.

Hitoshi grinned and lightly brushed your warm cheek with his thumb as he stood to his feet and leaned over just enough to kiss your forehead and quietly speak back as his lips nuzzled against your face. “Yeah baby, soft. Shh -” he cooed and continued to touch and soothe you until he knew you were 100% out again.

Before leaving the bedroom, Hitoshi grabbed a folded piece of paper from the sketchbook that laid in its usual spot on the plush bench at the end of the bed. He went to place it on the pillow next to your head but stopped and thought. This man knew your sleep style and patterns, he could bet that in just a few hours the pillow Hitoshi would be scattered everywhere and you’d be on the search for his body while still half asleep, only leaving you to end up in one place. Quieting a chuckle, Hitoshi walked over to his side of the bed and crouched again to place the paper on the floor then gave you one last look as he walked to the door. He turned while shutting the door behind him and blowing a kiss in your direction before closing it and going about his busy day.

A few hours later into the day, Hitoshi was leaving a building, a manilla packet tucked under his arm and his hands pulling up the collar of his jacket as he briskly jogged to a nearby train station. Once on the train he found a seat and got comfortable, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and biting his lip with raised brows as he saw that he had multiple missed calls and texts all from you. With a grin Hitoshi cleared the calls then opened all the texts, they started out all in caps with a great use of red-faced emoji’s and exclamation points. As he scrolled further down, your rage seemed to die down. The brainwasher was expecting this response once you realized that he wasn’t home anymore, today of all days. Rubbing the side of his neck and taking a deep breath, his fingers started to move on the screen as he typed the most believable response that he could.

 **YOU:** _I just got a small break. I know you must hate my guts right now and you’re absolutely right to. The agency needed me baby, I don’t have much time to explain - I’m in the middle of a mission. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight, think of where you want to eat, be greedy it’s all my treat and let me know and I’ll meet you there at 7pm - I promise. I love you sweetness, I know you’re probably lonely at the house now without Eri there, how about you look up dogs and I’ll get you one or a cat, whatever you want. I have to go now, I’ll see you tonight._

Hitoshi hit send and it didn’t even take a second for the word ‘read’ to pop-up, along with three dots indicating you were already typing back.

“Oh she’s pissed,” Hitoshi chuckled to himself and waited only a minute longer before a reply was displayed on the screen that made him laugh out loud.

 **HALFLING:** _Hitoshi Shinsou, do you think you can replace your sister and make this up to me by bribing me with a fucking pet?! You know what, okay! I’m going to search for the most expensive cat there is and I’m not going to bat a single eye at how much money you’re going to shell out for it! I want sushi, lots of it, so meet me at that one place in downtown, that super expensive place, I’m gonna suck you dry tonight and I don’t mean sexually! ……….. Be careful out there…….. I love you!_

As he put the phone back into his pocket. Hitoshi looked out the train window and smiled while watching the snow. He thought back to the first train ride with you, going to get apples to make for the little girl you were so nervous to meet and now you couldn’t live without her. Hitoshi remembered how god damn flustered you had made him about playing dress-up with the cat ears you had to wear for work, he also smirked thinking back to how he was able to really have that and had the pictures to prove it. The thought alone of the little black book that held those photo’s had him shifting in his seat and taking a deep breath. Hitoshi rubbed his palms together as they started to sweat and his heart raced for the millionth time that day. In all the weeks he spent planning, he never got this way - nervous. Today though he was nothing but nerves, it was the day - the day he was going to ask that big question.

The entire train ride Hitoshi went over everything that was planned for that night, “ _Eri is gone, they should be at the building and setting up, got the papers finalized, now all that’s left is the ring,_ ” he thought to himself. Not much longer and the train was at its end-point, Hitoshi wiped his palms on his thighs before standing and taking another deep breath then exited. He walked only a few blocks before a familiar set of dark hair came into view, the woman he looked at turned and looked at him, smiling and giving a wave as she walked his way.

“Shinsou there you are,” Amano chimed and gave Hitoshi a friendly hug before squeezing his shoulder, “You ready to do this?”

Hitoshi rubbed the side of his neck and nodded, nervously chuckling. “I’m more than ready just a little nervous now that it’s finally here I guess.”

Amano smiled and gave Hitoshi a reassuring pat on the back as they made their way to one of the streets many shops. “Nerves are normal my friend but you got this, this is the last thing on the list yeah?”

“It is - thank you again for helping me out with this. Without you, Eri and Shouta, I’m sure I would’ve fucked this up a long time ago.”

The woman chuckled while they entered the jewelry shop, “It’s no problem Shinsou. I’ve been in your shoes before with my own wife and had to recruit my own helpers. When you love someone as much as you love (Y/N), you want everything to be perfect and precise but believe me, that girl adores you and even if you were to propose to her at home on the couch I’m sure she’d still think it was the best proposal ever. You’re really putting everyone else to shame with how big you’re going out.”

Hitoshi smirked and shrugged, his purple eyes looking around at all the glimmering pieces of jewelry that filled the glass cases. “When she finds out what I did she’s going to rip my head off but she’ll get over it, plus I’ll have Eri there to protect me!”

The two laughed and continued talking about Hitoshi’s elaborate proposal he had planned. Even he was shocked that he came up with it, since he wasn’t ever truly the smartest when it came to relationships and romance. You were so easy to please though, he could give you food and you’d be grateful for weeks. The smallest and most simple of things could bring a smile to your face and he adored that about you. Hitoshi knew he didn’t need to do as much as he was but over the last 3 months you had given him so much happiness, support, love, and so much of yourself. He wanted to repay you in every way possible especially for all the hell he had put you through since conjuring up and going through with this plan.

“So, what kind of cut and setting do you think she’d like?” Amano asked as they browsed.

Hitoshi blinked and chewed his lip, “Uh - I’m not sure. She doesn’t really wear jewelry, she only wears this one little yarn bracelet that Eri made her.”

“Hmm, okay. Hitoshi I want you to do something for me and hopefully it will help us out here. Tell me what comes to your head when you think of (Y/N), what does she remind you of, how would you describe the way she loves you and all that jazz, be as cheesy and cliche as you want.”

Standing there, Hitoshi didn’t have to think for too long. There was a small smile growing on his face and he sighed while rubbing his neck.

“Sugar - she reminds me of sugar, of sweets, god she even smells like them too. I’ve thought that since the first day I met her. Its like I was some kid who was never allowed sweet things and she was this treat that was sitting on the counter and just tempting me, drawing me in more with how beautiful it looked and how amazing it smelt. Just the smallest hint of it or tiniest little taste of it makes your skull tingle. When we had our first kiss it’s like I had this huge sugar rush, my entire body was tingling and buzzing, she tasted sweeter than I could ever imagine. She loves just the same, sweetly and it’s addicting. The thing I noticed about baking since I’ve been with her, is that you can make something mesmerizing out of the simplest of ingredients or even from broken or fucked up end products, like the cookies crumbling when you pick them up or the cake tasting more bitter than it should. When those things happens she has a way of adding extra things to them to make them taste amazing or she creates something else with those. (Y/N) has been through so fucking much and yet its like she can take those crumbs and bitter tastes and makes them, herself, stronger and sweeter. She’s bright, lively, and so fucking cute but also passionate, endearing and stubborn? I can’t truly describe her, she’s all these fucking ingredients, sweet, sour, dark and light - all mixed into one.” Hitoshi paused and his eyes roamed the contents of the glass cases holding the engagement rings until one caught his eye and he pointed at it. “That - that’s her!”

Amano turned to look at the ring he pointed at and raised a brow before smiling and nodding.

“You know, I think you’re right, that’s the sugar you’re looking for.”

* * *

“7pm my ass,” you huffed and pouted, arms crossing as you shivered while waiting outside.

There was a light snow falling, covering your black coat in random icy flakes. Even though it was nearly freezing outside you were burning up, livid, angry! Your boyfriend had already missed seeing off his sister and leaving you to do it alone, but then again he couldn’t entirely help it, when hero work calls he has to go. But he promised, 7pm, promised he’d be here and yet he was nowhere in sight and not answering your texts. Why could he possibly be doing?

Before you could sit there and stew even more over the situation, your phone started to ring. You removed it from your coat pocket with a trembling hand and sighed with relief seeing that it was in fact Hitoshi and quickly answered it.

“Hitoshi!”

“Hey baby - I know you’re probably pissed -”

“You’re okay right? You haven’t answered me for hours now…” you cut him off with a shaky voice.

There was a short gasp on the other end and you could practically hear Hitoshi nodding and waving his hand around. “Of course sweetness, I’m fine, no need to worry. I’m sorry - it’s been a while since I’ve been out in the field that I forgot how worried you get.”

Your body immediately relaxed as Hitoshi confirmed he was safe. He was right, working as a teacher for UA had it’s potential dangers but not as much as his actual hero work. Hitoshi always made it a point to give you a status update at least every hour or every other hour when doing hero work, something he failed to do today. You weren’t mad though, it had been a while and you were sure Hitoshi was getting used to the work again.

“Okay good. As long as you’re safe I don’t care how late you are.”

Hitoshi sighed on the other end of the call, “I love you so much my little halfling.”

“I love you more Hitoshi. Now - get over here, I’m cold and I’m starving!”

There was a warm chuckle that came from him and it made you smile and warm up.

“I know I’m sorry baby, listen, how about you meet me somewhere else. There’s actually this new place in the shopping district that I wanted to bring you to, I’m close to it and you are too. It should only be a few short blocks from you.”

Your lips pouted and a foot stomped as you whined into the phone, Hitoshi laughed in response.

“Toshi-ah, what the fuck!”

“Aww, come on baby please! I promise, it’ll be worth it! Do I need to bribe you with another plushie like my little sister?”

Your eyebrow quirk and you hummed, “Hmm, maybe.”

“Oh my god, just get your ass over here now, I know your cute little hands must be cold right?”

You raised a brow and forced your hands to stop trembling, like it would somehow prove your boyfriend wrong. Suddenly though, your hands started to feel colder than ever. Eyes rolling you let out a sigh, breath becoming visible in the air and a smile grew on your face.

“Whatever, but you owe me so much fucking food and immediate hand warming!”

Hitoshi chuckled through the phone, “Of course sweetness, I’ll see you soon then. I love you, so much.”

“I love you so much more Toshi. I’m on my way.”

After getting off the phone, Hitoshi sent you his location and you headed to him immediately. Thankfully it really wasn’t that long of a walk and you soon knew where you were. Just as he said it was in the shopping district, on a street that had plenty of shops on each side with a couple of small in and out food spots. A gust of wind blew and made you shiver, head turning into the collar of your coat and hissing. Your eyes looked ahead and instantly you felt warm all over at the sight of the tall purple haired man that was waiting. Without even thinking, your pace picked up, boots clicking against the pavement and voice calling out.

“Toshi!”

Hitoshi turned his head, barely having enough time to prepare himself as you leapt into his arms with an excited squeal, making him grunt as he caught you. His strong and massive hands held your thighs as they wrapped around his waist and you started to pepper his face in kisses. Your own soft and cold hands touched his cheeks and ran through his messy hair, down his jawline and to lightly scratch at the scruff growing on his chin. Hitoshi smiled and chuckled, letting his lips brush across the skin of your equally cold cheeks and mouth before capturing it in a lingering kiss that had his heart doing flips. When the kiss broke you both sighed, nothing but smiles as you hugged each other.

“I take it you’re not mad at me then?”

Your head rested on Hitoshi’s shoulders as he held you, one arm now cradling under your rear and the other wrapped around and rubbing your back as his cheek pressed to the side of your head.

“Of course not Toshi. All that matters is you’re safe and here now but can we please get food! I’m so hungry I’m gonna die!”

“You’re so fucking dramatic you know that?” He replied with a laugh and playfully squeezed your ass making you squirm in his hold until he placed you back on your feet. “Yes we can go get food - after I show you something first!”

Your lips pouted profusely, brows furrowing and Hitoshi could just hear the whine welling up within your chest. His hands cupped your face quickly and he smiled while shaking his head.

“Before you start throwing a tantrum just look,” he motioned his head to the side before turning to look and you followed his gaze to a vacant shop, “I found it last night, it’s been on the market for a few months now and shockingly no one has bought it yet. I think it would be the perfect spot for the bakery. It’s right here in the shopping district, lots of hero’s come through here as well as normal civilians plus there isn’t any other bakeries in this area so you’d be the only one!”

Your brows rose as you looked at the building. It was between two shops, one that was a boutique clothing store and the other was a children’s toy store. It truly would be the perfect spot considering just those, everyone loved sweets - especially kids! Nodding you then looked back at Hitoshi with a smile.

“Okay it’s not bad at all, maybe we can call the realtor selling it and look at it more tomorrow?”

One of Hitoshi’s hands left your face and reached in his jacket pocket, the sound of keys jingling rung in your ears and sure enough in his hand he held a set before placing them back in the pocket. “Why not look now?”

“How -”

“I called the realtor already and told them we were interested, he wasn’t free tonight and I really wanted to see the place to make sure it was perfect before someone else could snatch it and he agreed to lend me the keys for the night. What do you say, just real quick, I’ve seen pictures of the inside and I promise you’ll love what’s in the kitchen!”

Your eyes narrowed at Hitoshi, unsure of whether he was up to something or not. He honestly wasn’t one for pranks or elaborate stunts, he was very straightforward about things. Looking back at the building you chewed on your lip and thought as the hero took your hands in his and started to warm them up like he always did. Turning back to look and watch him, you smiled. He was now so focused on breathing warm air between his palms and into your hands, rubbing them between his own repeatedly until they were nice and toasty. His long lashes fluttered shut as he leaned over, bringing your hands close so he could press kisses to the inside of your palms, completing the sentimental task. Suddenly you felt unsure and it spread across your face. Hitoshi cupped your chin, making you look up at him and asked if you were alright.

“I’m just scared all of a sudden. This spot seems too perfect Hitoshi, what if we’re doing this too fast, what if it doesn’t work and it fails? What if no one likes what I make, what -”

The next thing you knew, Hitoshi was holding you close to his chest, a hand petting your hair as he kissed it, shushing and calming you down before a full blown panic attack could ensue.

“Baby calm down. Listen to me, all those irrational fears are just that. Don’t you dare start putting yourself down before you even begin, I won’t let that happen. It’s perfectly normal for you to feel scared or nervous right now, this is something big and something you care for deeply - I know you’re a perfectionist but even you make mistakes in baking but you know what, you always fix them or make other creations out of those mistakes. I have no doubt in my mind that your bakery will succeed beyond anyone's expectations! You not only have the skills but you have the passion and love for it and that’s what’s going to make it succeed. But we have to take that first step.” Hitoshi pulled away from you, brushing your hair back and holding your face again as he leaned down and placed a reassuring kiss to your lips. “We’re just taking a look, we’re taking that first step and always remember this - I’m right here, I’ll always be right here, right by your side every single step of the way. Through your failures and success. You’re not alone in this sweetness, I’ve got you, I promise.”

You looked into Hitoshi’s eyes, even in the dim light the vibrancy of them glimmered like they always did when looking at you. You swallowed and nodded in response, hands coming up to wrap around his wrists and you turned to kiss inside his palms. “I’m so lucky. Except you’re wrong about one thing, my bakery won’t succeed,” you smiled and tousled his hair, “ _Our_ bakery will succeed.”

Hitoshi smiled, pulling you close again for another kiss. Once it broke, he took one of your hands in his own and nodded over to the building. Squeezing his hand, you both crossed the empty street and walked to the door. While the hero took out the set of keys you looked inside, chewing on your smile and trying not to become too excited. Looking over and catching a glimpse, Hitoshi grinned and stuck the key inside the lock, turning the mechanisms and then removing it. One hand still held yours and the other gripped the handle as you both looked at each other.

“Alright sweetness, you ready?”

His question brought about a case of deja vu. The last time Hitoshi asked you that question, your life changed drastically and in the best of ways. You turned slightly, your other hand reaching up and fingers brushing his cheek.

“I’m more than ready Toshi.”


	24. 24 | Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {chap. song} - [Euphoria (piano ver.) by BTS](https://youtu.be/jZtZkdhmceg)

It was quiet and nearly dark inside of the building that Hitoshi so eagerly dragged you to before your date. The temperature inside also much warmer than outside which made you hum curiously, before you could think too much about it though Hitoshi’s hand slipped out of your own, leaving you alone suddenly in the dark. You reached out, searching and listening close to where he may have been, walking only to bump into an object and whine.

“Toshi, I can’t see.”

“I know sweetness, I’m turning on the lights, stay right there and give me just a second.”

You nodded as if he could see you and decided to look out towards the street where you could at least see some light from the dimly lit lamp posts outside. Not a minute later you heard Hitoshi cheer as he found the switches and flipped them on, the bulbs quietly humming as they powered up and filled the entire area with an iridescent glow. You winced just a bit and let your eyes adjust to the change, sighing with relief for having your vision back along with the sight of purple snowflake covered hair coming your way. With a smile you reached out as Hitoshi closed in and let you ruffle the cold particles away, he chuckled before doing the same to you along with rubbing the pad of his thumb on the tip of your nose to warm it up. 

“So, now that you can see, why don’t you take a look around!” He suggested while rubbing your shoulder and letting his hand trial down your back before giving it a light push. 

Smiling, you stepped forward and crossed your arms behind your back. With a smirk Hitoshi watched as you walked around and scoped out the area curiously. As you wandered you started to pick up the scent of what seemed to be cleaning chemicals, soon enough after sniffing the air your nose started to itch and caused you to sneeze.

“Bless you.”

“Hah, thanks. Did they recently clean in here or something?”

Broad shoulders shrugged as the man followed you behind the counter. “Uh I guess so. It’s pretty spacious right, while still being a little cozy.”

You nodded, running a finger down the counter as you walked beside it. There was nothing wrong at all with the place, it was actually perfect. There were already small tables and chairs set up, a glass display case that connected to the counter and it looked like the kitchen was just around the corner and hidden away from the front. Tilting your head you went to go and check it out, at least until Hitoshi was wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you back into his chest. 

“Toshi, I gotta check out the kitchen, it’s the most important part.”

Hitoshi smiled and nuzzled your cheek with his nose as he hugged you close from behind. “I know sweetness but I just wanna talk to you for a second before you do.”

Your head turned to look at him, earning you a kiss on the nose and making you giggle. “Okay then, talk.”

“Well having not seen the kitchen yet, what do you think?”

“I like it.” 

Hitoshi quirked a brow and tilted his head, “Do you? That didn’t sound very enthusiastic.”

The man let out a nervous sigh, something that didn’t go unnoticed by you. You pouted, feeling like shit suddenly before squeezing his arms and clearing your throat.

“No, I really do! I know it doesn’t look like it but I’m honestly trying to contain myself, I mean I don’t want to get my hopes up you know, this place is perfect really and I can only imagine how much it costs!”

“(Y/N), what have I told you time and time before?” Hitoshi replied as his purple eyes rolled. “Forget about money right now okay? Think about this place as yours, how it would look once you owned it and made it your own, what plans you have for it. Think of its location, all the people you’d have coming in and out to buy your desserts! Remember all the hero themed items you wanted to make? Can you picture Deku and Shouto coming in here to buy a cupcake and ice cream that was based on them? Most of all, think of what you want, can you see yourself finally living your dream all right here where we’re standing?”

Your eyes blinked as you took in everything he was saying, looking down at the ground where the two of you stood before looking up and around. The muscle in your mouth darted out just a bit to wet your dry lips and you smiled at the street as you imagined everything! Parents being dragged by their kids outside the window, pro-heroes jogging in on their break, the display case full of goodies for everyone to try. The happy vision was cut off when Hitoshi started to hum the  _ Jeopardy _ tune in your ear, you laughed and playfully elbowed him.

“The truth?” You questioned as you turned to look at him again.

“No - lies, give me lies!”

“Okay, okay,” you giggled and sighed as you melted back into his chest. “I absolutely love it Toshi. I can see all of that and more happening right here, with you. I don’t want this to be my place alone, I want it to be our place.”

“You mean that?” Hitoshi responded as he started to unwrap from around you.

You nodded and turned to face him fully, letting him take your hands in his own as he smiled. 

“Of course I mean it. Hitoshi, I wouldn’t even be this close to my dream if it weren’t for you. I … I may not even be here honestly to even still dream if it weren’t for you. Now that I am so close, I want nothing more than to share my dream and more with you, I don’t want to do anything really without you with me … I need you. It’s all your fault really for spoiling me so much!” Hitoshi chuckled and nipped at your cheek as you laughed. “Apart from that though, why wouldn’t I want to share all of this with the person who makes me the happiest in the entire world and who I love more than I love myself? I don’t want to just own and run a bakery together Toshi, I want a life together that lasts longer than these three months I’ve been with you. I want more pictures, halloween parties, sunday dinners and 3am talks on the kitchen floor with you - forever.”

A permanent smile was plastered on Hitoshi’s face as the two of you stood there. He took just a moment to let everything you said to him saturate like a sponge, a warmth growing throughout his body that was pushing back his nervousness. The hero was trying himself to contain his joy, not only for the shop being a big hit with you but also for your unconditional love for him and the fact that you had the same hopes and dreams as he did. Hitoshi now knew more than ever that you were the one, always were the one. With a deep breath he kissed your forehead before peppering your entire face with soft kisses. You giggled and look at him curiously, the guy was always affectionate but tonight he was like a puppy who hadn’t laid eyes on its owner in days.

“I want that too, more than anything. Even back then, after seeing you a few times at that cafe, I just knew and had to have you. I didn’t know the shit you were going through and I still kick myself for not getting to you soon enough that night and no matter how many times you tell me it's okay, I’ll always live with that guilt but it just gives me even more will to protect you and care for you no matter what it is. I can’t undo the damage or trauma you’ve gained but I’ll do everything in my power to help lessen it and carry it with you - together. You’ve come so far since you moved in with me, become so strong and overcome all that bullshit and now, I want to still be by your side when you start to accept all these things that you deserve like this bakery and happiness. I want to be here to help you when the days are tough or you’re struggling with creativity. When you’re dog tired and just need love and pampering. I want to annoy the shit out of you for the rest of my life and overall I just want you for the rest of my life - forever.”

You smiled and reached up to brush one of Hitoshi’s purple brows. “You sure about that? Do you really think you can handle me for that long, forever is a long time Toshi.”

“Hah, I’m not gonna say I can handle it but I’d enjoy every last second of it and try my damnedest!” 

Chuckling you stood on the tips of your toes to close the small distance between the two of you, Hitoshi chuckled and helped out by leaning down enough and capturing your lips with his own. His arms wrapped around and held you close as your own wrapped around his neck. Once the kiss broke your noses brushed together and you smiled. 

“I love you so -” Before you could finish a noise had come from the kitchen area, making you gasp and cling to Hitoshi with wide eyes. “W-what was that?”

The lavenderette looked in the direction the commotion came from and shrugged with a grin. “I don’t know, let’s go check it out, it came from the kitchen I think.”

The next thing you knew Hitoshi was dragging you along with him towards the kitchen, immediately you buried your heels into the floor and shook your head.

“Are you nuts? You don’t go towards shit like that Toshi, don’t you know the rules of horror movies? No - let’s get out of here, please!”

Hitoshi only laughed and shook his head back at you, his strong hands gripping your wrists and tugging you with ease. You still stayed adamant about not moving a step further, begging and pleading.

“Look you can’t be a pussy all your life, now either walk or I’ll make you!”

You scoffed at the hero nervously with rolling eyes, “You and what army -  _ Shinsou _ ?”

The sass you held with the statement only caused a dangerous grin to grow on Hitoshi’s face, making you regret your words instantly. In a flash you were jerked and hoisted up over his shoulder with a firm smack to your ass, eliciting a yelp from you. Not being able to do much else you covered your eyes in fear as the man carried you further around the corner and into the kitchen. Using only your sense of hearing you picked up on other feet shuffling and shushed sounds. Your heart was hammering away as your started to slightly tremble. 

“You’re a bigger brat than Eri is you know that?” Hitoshi grunted as he tossed you back over his shoulder and to stand on your feet again, he chuckled as you still kept your eyes covered. His hands were soon on your hips and turning you around, making you gasp and back up into his chest. “Calm down sweetness, I’m right here. I think I found the cause of that noise, why don’t you take a look?”

“Wow, this is where I die, isn't it?”

“How d’ya think I felt while having to listen to that mushy crap out there huh? I’m too old for this!” A gruff and tired voice spoke.

Your eyebrows quirked under your hands before they finally were pulled away by Hitoshi who stood close behind you. Before you stood Aizawa and Eri but that wasn’t all. The kitchen was decorated with warm string lights hanging from the ceiling and appliances, multiple canvas prints were set up of you, you and Eri and also you and Hitoshi. Pink rose petals were scattered all over the area along with confetti and colorful streamers. You didn’t realize how dazed you were until Hitoshi placed his finger under your chin to close your mouth with chuckle.

“I told you you were gonna love the kitchen.” He cooed while walking out from behind you and to stand before you, taking your hands in his own and bringing them to his lips so he could press soft kisses to the insides of your palms. You couldn’t help but blink at him, lips parting to speak but no words coming out. Hitoshi grinned and rubbed the side of his neck before sighing and looking around. “So I have a couple of confessions to make.”

“W-what are you talking about? What’s going on here Toshi?”

“Well a lot really. First off, these last few weeks I haven’t really been having to work late, I’ve actually been planning … all of this,” he motioned around the area with a half smirk, “making sure that everything is perfect for tonight and making sure that these two were here as well. In fact, I wouldn’t have been able to do all of this or keep this secret from you if it weren’t for them, especially that little turd over there, she did pretty damn good at acting all sad all those nights.”

You let out an exasperated breath and lightly punched Hitoshi’s arm. “I’m gonna kill you!”

Hitoshi grinned and turned around to look at his father and sister, “A little help here kid?”

With a giggle, Eri stepped away from Aizawa while carrying a suspicious small box in her hands. The sight of it had your stomach in knots, hands trembling and throat going dry. All at once everything happening was starting to add up. The late nights, hushed phone calls, the lights and pictures, the whole night being a total run-around, all the love and affection Hitoshi had shown since stepping foot into the building and that fucking box! A box that small and square could only mean one thing and the closer Eri got to you with it, the closer you were to tears, inhaling sharply to try and stop them but failing as you quietly whimpered.

Hitoshi looked at you with concern before placing a hand to your cheek and brushing his thumb across it as he held your hand tightly in his other that was starting to tremble as well, soothing you the best he could while also becoming a nervous wreck himself on the inside. 

“A-are you okay, this is too much isn’t it.” He questioned, brows furrowing as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Quickly you shook your head and placed your free hand over his heart and smiled. 

“No, no, no, no Toshi! I-I’m so great right now, I’m sorry you know how much of a baby I am you should’ve expected this!” A small, warm and nervous laugh left Hitoshi’s lips as he took your face in his hands and kissed your forehead, when he pulled back you nodded at him and wiped a tear from your cheek. “Keep going.”

The hero took a deep breath before turning to look down at his little sister who was smiling up at him and crouched down to her level on one knee. Eri held the box in her hands close as he picked her up and sat her down on his propped knee, kissing her cheek before whispering something in her ear. As you watched them the knots in your stomach turned to butterflies and there was a comforting warmth spreading all around you, tears steadily streaming from their ducts as the last three months flashed before your eyes. Three months, it had only been that long and for some reason you didn’t care, all that mattered at the moment were the people in front of you and how you couldn’t dare to imagine or want to imagine a life without them. 

“Uni, will you … uh,” Eri finally spoke with a quiet voice as she pouted her lips, with a warm smile you sunk down to her level making her smile. “Will you be part of our family?”

Your watery eyes looked up from her and to the tired man behind them, “Does this mean you’re adopting me Shouta?” 

“Tch, you’re funny!” He chuckled lazily and rolled his eyes.

You sniffled, trying to laugh back and only choking on a quiet sob. A warm hand touched your cheek and turned it to look back in front of you, thumb brushing the fresh tears that ran down. Your lips quivered as you tried to keep yourself together, literally overwhelmed with happiness even if it didn’t sound or look like it. Hitoshi only smiled and told Eri to open the box.

She reached out a small hand to touch your cheek and wipe a tear or two before looking down at the object and opening it. Inside of it, nestled in black velvet was a ring unlike any other. A light pink diamond cut in the shape of a heart sat on a thin setting of other diamonds that formed the ring, making it sparkle and glisten with every tilt. It was so different, so weird and just so you! 

“I love you so, so much, you know that right?”

You only nodded, licking your lips. “I love you!”

“I know this may seem way too early to some people but I swear, the moment I woke up with you next to me on the couch, the moment you smiled like a maniac at DisneyLand, the moment you made this little brat laugh - I just knew it was you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you, I can’t. I want to keep you happy, make you smile and laugh, keep you safe for as long as we both breathe. So, if it’s not too much to ask … (Y/N) will you marry me?” 

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Hitoshi repeated, almost as if he weren’t expecting it. 

You choked out a laugh and nodded excitedly, reaching out to touch Hitoshi’s cheek with a massive smile. “A million times yes!”

The hero let out a relieved sigh before surging forward, hand wrapping around the side of your neck and pulling you close enough to kiss. You giggled as your lips connected briefly before Hitoshi was smothering your face in playful pecks. Eri giggled as well, making him turn to her and do the same. 

“Can she wear the ring now Sou-Sou?”

“Of course she can, you wanna put it on her?”

The little girl nodded and looked at you with an ear to ear smile, making your heart burst even more at the seams. You quickly wiped your cheeks then dried your hands on your clothes before reaching your left one out towards her. Very carefully she took the ring from its box, listening as Hitoshi instructed which finger to put it on. Without any problem, the piece of jewelry slipped down your ring finger and over your knuckle, fitting snugly. You chewed on your lip and awed as it sparkled. 

Hitoshi then removed Eri from his knee, grunting as he stood to his feet again, his hand took yours and helped you stand up as well. He proudly smiled as he examined the engagement ring and looked at you. Purple eyes meeting (e/c). Your lips jutted in a pout as you could tell he was on the verge of tears. Leaning in you pulled his face close and kissed the corners of each eye. 

“I love you so much Hitoshi and I promise I’ll be the best wife you ever had!” 

“You’ll be the only wife I ever have. You’re stuck with me now halfling, no take backsies!”

“I’d never, I think I hit the jackpot here.”

Hitoshi chuckled and quirked a brow, rubbing the side of his neck and looking away. “Speaking of jackpot.”

You narrowed your eyes, head tilting as you could tell something else besides this whole extravagant proposal was up. 

“Hitoshi Shinsou, what did you do?”

“... well, I may or may not have already bought this place. Think of it as an engagement gift?” 

“Are you  _ fucking _ serious?” 

Slowly Hitoshi crouched back down to Eri’s level, pulling her close and holding her tight as he stood back up then started to take a step back. Over his shoulder he spoke to his dad. “I got the kid, it’ll give us a few seconds of protection but that’s it. I suggest we both start running.” 

“No, I suggest you start running, she wants to kill you, not me and don’t use my kid as a shield, get your own!” 

Aizawa snatched Eri from Hitoshi’s grip, leaving your now soon to be dead fiancé defenseless with a sheepish smile as he held his hands up.

“Baby, kitten, sweetness - let’s talk about it over dinner? And I mean it this time, I’ll buy you all the food you want.” 

You chuckled but with a dark undertone, eyebrows raising and fingers wiggling. “You’re so dead!” 

Without another word you bolted for Hitoshi, making him laugh as he dodged the attack and charged out of the kitchen, you hurried and ran after him, curses spewing from your lips as the hero cackled. Aizawa groaned and shook his head, looking to his daughter who was smiling. 

“Yeah I’m way too old for this.”

* * *

 

Giggles and keys jingling filled the snowy air as Hitoshi tried to unlock the door to the bakery, it was a struggle in the dim light of the street even if you were standing next to him using the flashlight on your phone to help.

“Babe, you gotta stop shaking and hold that thing steady, I’m a little inebriated and this is a struggle.”

“That’s what she said,” you snorted in response, making your newly wedded husband roll his eyes. “I’m sorry I saw my chance and took it. I can’t help that it’s freezing out here!”

With a pout you held the phone a little steadier, enough for Hitoshi to shove the key into its mechanism and unlock the door. 

“Well who's the one that wanted a winter wedding even though they malfunction in only 60 degree weather?” Hitoshi teased as he tugged you inside the warm building, making sure to gather the material of your dress and cape as he placed kisses along your shoulders. 

You giggled, trying and failing to push him off. 

“I wanted to wear a pretty cape and have snow as decoration, sue me!” 

“Whatever bridezilla!”

Your jaw dropped with a dramatic gasp, Hitoshi dodging the slap that was coming his way by wrapping your arms around yourself as he held you from behind and nipped at your cheek. 

“You’re such a jerk.”

“A jerk you so willingly married. Now come on, let’s see if there’s any leftovers we can munch on, you’re getting hangry.” 

With a smirk you turned your head to look at Hitoshi, his violet eyes already on you like they always were and still so full of love even a whole bakery and two years later. The two of you had been through chaos since your engagement with opening the business together along with him still teaching and being a hero, and to top it all off - planning a wedding. Neither of you were in a rush though, more than anything Hitoshi wanted you happy and if it meant putting the bakery first and getting it off the ground before a wedding then he was perfectly fine with it. Sure it took longer than expected but finally once things settled the two of you started to really plan and hit the ground running when it came to your wedding which ended up being more than you expected. Hitoshi along with your friends and family went above and beyond to give the both of you the wedding of your dreams - outdoors, lots of greenery and snow, and the people you loved most there to share it with you.

The ceremony was emotional, even Shouta shed a tear or two. The reception was fun and full of smiles, dancing and drinking. Finally it came time for you and Hitoshi to leave it behind and spend your first night together as newlyweds and you couldn’t think of a better place than the very bakery you started together, plus the fact that there were more than likely tons of leftover sweets still there from the day was a bonus.

Lost in your own thoughts, Hitoshi scooped you up bridal style, fitting for the night, and kissed your cheek as he started to carry you. You couldn’t help but smile and hum, running a hand through his tousled and wild purple locks and snuggling up close to his chest. The man awed and pressed his cheek to your head until he was standing in the bakery kitchen. Carefully he set you back down on your feet before removing his jacket and placing it on one of the countertops. He helped you remove the hooded cape that draped over your shoulders, not missing his chance to kiss the skin of them once they were uncovered. 

“Shall we eat Mrs. Shinsou?”

After making some hot tea and raiding the massive fridge of all its contents, you and Hitoshi sat on the floor on top of your dark plum cape that was spread out. Cupcakes, cookies, scones and even cheesecake laid before you both as you ate away at it and talked about your night together. Shoes were kicked off, pieces of your hair falling from its pins and Hitoshi’s tie halfway undone. Neither of you cared if there was colorful icing or crumbs smeared on the priceless white gown you wore or Hitoshi’s button up. You were enjoying just being alone together finally after such a hectic day.

“So - was it what you imagined, are you happy?” He asked while reaching out and swiping a small amount of icing from the cupcake you ate. 

“Toshi, it was so much more than I imagined. I couldn’t ask for more really. You’ve been so amazing to me, ever since the beginning.” You smiled and sat the cupcake down, moving towards your husband. He grinned and sat up, helping you bunch up your dress as you went to straddle his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. “There’s not one day that I’ve ever been unhappy, even on the dark days, you were right there by my side, you were my happiness and always will be.” 

Hitoshi brushed a lock of your hair back behind your ear, hands rubbing up and down your sides slowly, feeling the beading and lace of the dress. He still couldn’t get over how stunning and beautiful you looked that night, how much he cried at the altar just from the sight of you. He felt on top of the world, but he felt like that every day the second he’d wake up to see your face sleeping next to his. Blinking, the man realized he had been staring for quite some time as you looked back at him and played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

“The question is Mr. Shinsou, the most amazing teacher at UA and kick-ass hero on the side, are you happy?” 

“Always have been and always will, as long as you have that pretty ring on that cute little finger and my last name, I couldn’t be happier.” 

You quirked a brow and smirked, leaning in to kiss Hitoshi. He hummed as his lips molded perfectly like always to your lips, that familiar and welcomed tingling returning at the back of his skull from how sweet you tasted. The smell of sugar in the air only heightened the high for him and when you bit his lip it caused a low groan from his throat. 

“So what’s next Toshi?” You questioned with a sigh as he started to trail more kisses across your collarbone and neck. 

“Mmm, whatever you want sweetness,” he responded without a thought, too caught up in trying to make you come undone.

You giggled and tugged at his hair when he nipped at your skin, hands gripping tighter and moving the annoying material of your dress out of the way.

“Well, you know … I kinda miss having Eri around.”

“Hah, is there some hidden message you’re trying to give me?” He replied with a snort.

Still not bothered. Still kissing, licking and biting. You tried to be serious but he just wasn’t letting you and not a second later you were finally giving into your husband. He wasn’t displeased at all, a prideful hum rumbling through his chest as he quickly maneuvered you onto your back on the floor. You laughed when his hand squashed a cupcake only to whine as he smeared the icing all over your face and started to lick it off like a dog. Soon enough laughs and smiles turned into heavier breathing and sighs as teeth chewed on lips and skin. Strong hands squeezed at your thighs under your dress as you tugged on the tie still hanging from Hitoshi’s neck to pull him closer into your heated kisses.

“You know we still need to consummate our marriage,” Hitoshi smirked as he wrapped one of your legs around his waist.

You looked up at him with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, your response barely even a whisper. “...or we could just try for a baby.”

The hero blinked a few times, face leaning in closer and hand cupping your face. “Did I hear that right?”

“I mean … if you want it to of course. I just, I love you so much Hitoshi and you’ve given me so much that I can never repay you for or even top - this is something I can give you. I see how amazing you are with Eri, with Shouto and Deku’s kid. I mean maybe this is too fast … I don’t want to -“

“No no no, of course I want that too! God, I - you don’t even know how much I imagine this, to create something so precious with you. Sure I’m a little scared about it turning out to be a brat like you but I’ll love it anyway!”

“I take it back, I don’t want a mini Toshi!” 

Hitoshi smiled, hands suddenly tickling your waist. He took in the sound of your laughter, the pink tint of your cheeks and the sparkling of your smile, and imagined all those beautiful qualities morphed into a tiny little human with more sass and attitude than the world knew what to do with. 

Oh yeah, he wanted this. You, little brats, the whole nine yards. 

Quickly Hitoshi stopped his tickling and took your hands in his own, making you smile as he placed those sweet kisses inside of your palms. Soon, your hands were pinned to the floor beside your head, strong lean fingers intertwining with you soft delicate ones.

“I’m ready when you are sweetness, just say when.”

You giggled and scrunched your nose before smiling wide.

“ _When._ ”


	25. {Epilogue}

Hitoshi quietly walked around the kitchen, his purple eyes searching the area like a hawk and a playful smirk on his face. When he rounded the corner of the counter and looked down the hall, he barely caught sight of pastel purple colored hair and heard a giddy laugh. He chuckled and started to whistle, making his descent in the direction of even more giggles and squeals. Your own voice could be heard trying to shush the noises but failing and laughing along.

A spontaneous game of hide and seek wasn’t what Hitoshi expected after arriving home from a long day at DisneyLand, he was thinking more along the lines of a nap, but lots of unexpected things seemed to happen in the hero’s life. Absolutely wonderful unexpected things. Such as yourself or learning that he would be a father to not just one child but twins on your first try at having kids. If Hitoshi Shinsou’s life wasn’t chaos before, it damn sure was now, now that he had two little rugrats on his hands, but he loved and cherished every last minute of it. Especially the spontaneous games of hide and seek which were always three on one. 

“Hmm, I wonder where those little monsters could be,” Hitoshi questioned as he got closer to the bathroom that the noise came from. 

Flipping on the lights, he entered and looked around, thinking just where two small children would fit perfectly. Out of the corner of his eye was movement inside of the bathtub, a smirk grew and Hitoshi quickly lunged towards it, hand reaching out and tagging a body. You squealed at the touch, your husband obviously surprised to find just you inside. 

“Ah, using yourself as bait huh?” He snickered and leaned over, hands starting to tickle your body roughly and causing you to squirm and laugh and plead. “Where are they!”

“H-help!” You struggled between snorts and giggles.

“You think those two pipsqueks are gonna -”

Before Hitoshi could finish, one of the bathroom cabinets were busting open and two little toddlers were clumsily barreling out with loud war cries. Turning around Hitoshi laughed as they both clung to his legs, small hands punching and pulling at his jeans. 

“Mimi, save mama!” The little boy instructed with a determined face.

As your husband was distracted, your daughter Hanami was reaching out her small hand inside of the tub. You took it and climbed out before snatching her up, playfully kicking Hitoshi in the rear. He scoffed and turned to try and grab for you but as quick as a cat you dodged and snatched up Hiroki. With a satisfied cackle you started to bolt out of the bathroom, both twins waving at Hitoshi with smiles.

“You little shits!” Hitoshi grunted as he started to take off after you.

Your pace quickened, both twins squealing and giggling as you ran into the living room and jumped onto the massive couch that served as the safe space. Hitoshi smiled as cheers erupted from his little family, fists pumping into the air. Hiroki standing up and hopping, making the Mickey Mouse ears he wore slump over his eyes. Hanami stood and held out her arms as Hitoshi got closer, leaping into his own and hugging him close.

“We got you daddy!” She chimed and poked his cheek.

Your husband kissed her cheek before attacking it with small bites as he tickled her little body in his arms and plopped down on the couch beside you. Hiroki quickly crawled over you to join in on the attack, a full on family dogpile and tickle war ensuing. After a few minutes the chaos started to die down, small hands were rubbing their tired eyes and little yawns were sounding off one after the other. You smiled as both kids started to curl and snuggle up on top of you and Hitoshi.

“I think we all deserve a big birthday nap before dinner right?” Hitoshi questioned with his own yawn, one arm wrapping around you and pulling you close and the other wrapping around the twins.

Resting your head on his chest, you nodded and hummed. The lavenderette turned to kiss the top of your head with a warm smile, both of you quietly chuckling upon realizing the twins were already drooling and passed out. 

“Can you believe they’re three already?” You asked while running fingers through Hiroki’s pastel colored purple hair. 

“Not at all.” Hitoshi replied and ruffled Hanami’s purple, almost pink, tresses. 

You truly didn’t care that both twins took after their father for the most part, it only sucked when you had not one, but three sets of violet colored eyes looking at you when all three were in trouble or begging for things. But now Hitoshi knew the struggle you went through all those years when it came to him. The twins could break all the toys or spill all of the milk in the world and he still could never bring himself to get mad when those precious little pools of tiny galaxies were looking his way. Your kids were beautiful, all his looks but all of your attitude and determination. 

A soft hum came from you, making Hitoshi look and chuckle as he saw you passed out as well. He leaned close and placed another sweet and long kiss to your head before pressing his cheek to it. The man’s own eyes were growing heavy as he yawned again, a sleepy smile forming on his face. Your small team of two was now one of four and he wouldn’t trade anything in the world for it. Hitoshi could no longer hold his entire world in just two hands, but at least he had two long arms and a massive couch to accommodate for it.

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank [Mexi](https://mexi-doodler.tumblr.com/) for creating these adorable and to die for pieces of Hitoshi and his babies! It means so much being able to see these two little rugrats as I envisioned them! She's made so much amazing Hitoshi fanart for me, of me and him mostly and I just had to have her do this! 
> 
> Don't worry, I will be writing more of Hitoshi and his babies in the future! These are his canon babies in my writing world, so get used to the fluffiness! <3


	26. Authors Note:

First off - thank you so much everyone for reading this book! I remember when I first started it and really had no plan for it and it almost didn’t even go past two chapters but look at it now! This book was my guilty pleasure, full of tooth rotting fluff and cheesiness, angst here and there and good ol’ smut! It was also very self-indulgent, I honestly put a lot of myself into it and my own emotions and feelings, as well as my own interpretations of how Hitoshi might be. This character truly is the love of my life, I can never get enough of him. He’s my entire world truly - call me dumb but I have this massive connection with this guy and unconditional love.

 

I had such a wonderful time writing this book, only once did I ever really have a rough time. I went to this book when I was super happy, or depressed and needed to cheer myself up with some comforting and sweet Hitoshi. Of course my heart breaks that this book is officially done with, this boy is my main muse that I write for! But don’t fret, as I said, I plan on writing more for Hitoshi and his babies, these babies are now canon for him in my writing world. I will also write more fics of him of course, I already have one in mind!

 

So once again thank you so much for reading, for all the comments, kudos/votes, likes. Thank you for supporting it and all its fluffiness - for supporting me! I can’t wait to give you more in the future, I love you all! <3


End file.
